The Sun and Moon, An Immortal Dance
by NessaRoseFangirl
Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers, so this is a Klaroline story where Caroline goes to the past and meets the Original family. This takes place towards the end of season 2 right before Klaus breaks his hybrid curse and onwards from there. ****Hope you guys like it!**

**Discliamer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. ****Klaroline!Time travel story. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Miss, miss can you hear me?"

She could hear, though the voice sounded far away and muffled, distorted. There was only darkness, it was all she could see, but it was due to her closed eyes. Trying to open them was futile, it took more effort and energy than she had. Even though she was not a stranger to aches and soreness, this felt stronger than she was accustomed to and she didn't have any idea why that was.

"She's hurt, look at the blood," that voice sounded more feminine, a young woman.

"We need to get her to the village, home to mother," that was a man's voice, "She'll know what to do."

The woman spoke again, this time the accent was more obvious, "Are you sure it would be wise to move her brother?"

"Well we cannot simply leave her here," said the man, his accent showing itself more.

The longer she laid there, the more her senses began to return to her, only not as heightened as she was used to. Almost dull, nearly human.. She could feel the rays of sunlight on her skin, but there was a chill in the air that scattered goosebumps across her exposed arms. If she had more strength in her, she would have shivered which she found odd. Being cold was not something she had experienced in months it seemed, at least not like this.

That was when she started to become more aware of the pain on her temple and her right ankle, it was dull as she was still trying to bring her consciousness forward, but the more alert she became, the more she could feel it and noticed something. It wasn't healing. It wasn't from vervain or even wood, but there was nothing else that could truly harm her enough that it wouldn't have healed right away. A pulse of fear went through her as a groan escaped her lips, shocking the owners of the two voices who were crouched beside her.

Everything seemed to hurt, why was it so hard for her to focus? For a moment she considered she had a concussion, but given her supernatural nature meant that it should be gone by now. But as she struggled to move, an idea crossed her mind that she didn't feel like a vampire anymore. She felt… human. Her eyes opened suddenly as she took in a sharp intake of air, she tried to move, but her body protested, forcing her back down.

A soothing voice spoke to her, followed by a strong, yet gentle hand on the back of her neck, "Easy there love, you've been injured."

She slowly opened her eyes to look at the man leaning over her. His blue eyes stared intently into her own, she noticed they had swirls in them and it reminded her briefly of the ocean. Calming, but unpredictable like the sea. Yet she wasn't scared, though she supposed she should have been. She had no idea who he or the woman was, where she was, how she had gotten here, or much of anything. Hell for a few panicked moments, she couldn't even think of her own name. Not a moment too soon she was hit with a name and a string of phrases after.

Caroline. That was her name, her name was Caroline Forbes, she was from Mystic Falls. She was a vampire, emphasis on was at this moment. Judging by her heart rate and she couldn't hear everything in the forest proved she was no longer a vampire which didn't make any sense. How could she not be a vampire anymore? It was impossible. Not to mention, where was she and how did she get here? She tried to think of what brought her here, what she had been doing.

All she could remember were quick flashes. A sea of people and flashing lights. She saw her front door with scratches on it. She winced at the sharp pain that went into her forehead.

"What is it," asked the man, his tone worriedly as she tried to lift her up a little more, "What is the matter love?"

A choked noise escaped her throat, she forced her eyes open again to look at him, "My head and ankle."

"Not to worry," said the woman bringing Caroline's gaze to her, "Our mother is a healer in our village, she will know how to help you."

Caroline released a heavier breath as she studied the pair before her. Judging by their similar features, she wanted to assume they were related. Both had slightly identical blue eyes, though the woman's hair was a brighter blonde than hers or the mans, she noticed their noses seemed a bit the same. It was then she noticed their clothing that looked like it was from another time.

The woman wore a blue long sleeve dress with a large leather belt around her waist. She had long free flowing blonde hair with a braided crown around her head. The man had similar hair, though his was a bit darker and cut off just below his shoulders. His attire was a white loose shirt with a brown leather vest and brown pants. It wasn't quite medieval looking, maybe it was older. She glanced at her clothes to compare for a moment, she was dressed in her jeans and a blue shirt, she had been trying to go somewhere… It was something about her friend, her friend who was in trouble.

"Where, where are we," Caroline asked looking between the two of them.

"We are just outside our village of the falls," said the young woman a glow in her eyes, "It is not a long journey, daylight would still be present by the time we return."

Caroline could only nod as she tried to remember how she had gotten here, what she had been doing before she had blacked out. Nothing came to her. She had been with her friends? Her mother was there, wasn't she? No, she had been on her way to her friends… but her mom was there wasn't she.

As if reading her thoughts, the man asked her, "Do you remember what happened?"

Caroline paused, she strained her mind as she sat up away from his touch, "Running. I, I was running."

"From the wolves," said the woman, her tone sounded surprised, "It was a full moon last night."

"Rebekah," the man scolded, not taking kindly to the mention of the topic.

"Yes," said Caroline, the lie burned her throat slightly, but she needed an excuse and that one had been presented to her, "I was running from the wolves."

"Were you alone," asked the man, his widened every so slightly.

Caroline shook her head, her friends, her mom, "No, I wasn't alone. I was with my friends and my mother. Then the wolves came, we ran… they didn't make it."

Caroline looked away for a moment, partially to make it more convincing, but the other part because she felt that were true. Had something similar happened that she just couldn't remember? Everything in her mind seemed to be clouded, she hoped soon the memories would return. A comforting hand rested on her right shoulder, jarring her slightly. She looked up at the young woman who offered her a sorrowful, yet understanding expression.

"I, we, are so sorry to hear that," the man said to her. Caroline could see he meant those words.

"Please, allow us to take you to our village so your wounds can be attended to," said the woman, Rebekah, softly.

Caroline nodded, she chose her next words carefully to sound closer to them, "I would greatly appreciate the help."

The man spoke next, "Here, allow me to help you. If I may be so bold?"

It took Caroline a moment to understand what he was asking, he wasn't going to just help her stand, he intended to carry her. She glanced at her ankle which had marks circling around it, though the blood had dried, it still throbbed with pain. It didn't look quite like a bite, but she supposed not all bites were the same. When she tried to move it, the pain increased and she could only to wince at the minimal adjustment she made. Perhaps she had really been attacked by wolves, but the fact that she couldn't remember concerned her.

Turning her attention back to the man, she nodded, "You may."

He brought his right arm around her back, his left under her knees. He lifted her with little effort, instinctively her hands wrapped around his neck with a slight pulse of panic that he would drop her.

However a gentle smile tugged at his lips as he said, "You have nothing to worry about love, I won't let you fall."

Caroline released a laugh, "Good, because then I would not be happy with you."

"We mustn't have that now," said the man with a twinkle in his azure eyes.

"I guess not…" Caroline trailed off, she realized she didn't know their names, "Sorry, I don't know your names.

The woman gasped, "Where are our manners? We have yet to introduce ourselves to you, forgive us for that offense."

"No offense taken," Caroline replied grinning, "Please, do not feel guilty for the.. Transgression.."

Caroline hoped she was talking close enough to proper for them, otherwise she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep up the ruse that she was from around here. If their clothes were any indicator along with the way they spoke, she had a feeling that she was not in Mystic Falls anymore, probably not even close to the same year.

Though she wanted to dismiss the idea of time travel, she had been a vampire, her best friend a witch and her other best friend a doppelganger, and Tyler was a werewolf. Honestly, it was a wonder what wasn't real or possible at this point. Thinking of her friends sent a pang through her, she knew something horrible was about to happen or was happening now and she was trapped here.

A memory rushed across her eyes, Elena had texted her telling her something happened at the dance, to come over as soon as she could. The memory ended there.

"Excellent, my name is Rebekah and it is a pleasure to meet you," said the woman, Rebekah with a beaming smile, "Seldomly do we get the chance to meet outsiders, though it is always most enjoyable."

Caroline could relate to that, "Yes, I am familiar with the feeling. And what is your name sir?"

"My name is Niklaus, Rebekah's older brother. Do tell us, what is your name love," asked Niklaus with an intrigued expression.

"Caroline F," she halted, neither had given a last name, "My name is Caroline."

"Caroline," said Niklaus, testing the name off his tongue. It sent a slight shiver through Caroline the way he said it, as if it were a prayer and he were in need of a miracle.

Rebekah spoke next, "I like it very much."

Caroline offered her a smile, "My mom- mother would be pleased to hear that. It was her favorite name, obviously."

A sudden pang hit Caroline at the thought of her mom. An image of her mom entered her mind and she wondered if she was okay right now. Though Caroline had a feeling the moment her mom realized she was missing, she would go into a panic and there was nothing she could do. Her voice and her mom's voice overlapped echoing in her ears.

_You know what I am? _

_Yes. _

Her mom knew, she couldn't remember how or anything else, but the feeling that her mom knew what she was. Dread washed over her, her mom hated vampires and that's exactly what she was. Yet the first time her mom found out, three days later they actually were getting along. Would her mom give her the same chance this time? Caroline realized she may never find out. The thought didn't sit well with her.

Niklaus and Rebekah noticed a shift in Caroline's demeanor. A somber and guilty expression had replaced the soft smile she once wore, it forced the siblings to recall her earlier words. How her mother and friends were killed in a wolf attack, likely she was thinking of the loss she had suffered.

"We are so very sorry for your loss miss," Niklaus told her with a sincere tone.

"Me too," Caroline whispered so softly, Niklaus didn't quite catch it.

The three drifted into a comfortable silence, after a few minutes Caroline had rested her head on Niklaus' shoulder, exhaustion overtaking her. All the energy she had was fading fast, she could hardly see straight anymore as she tried to blink the tiredness away. It was no use. Despite her protests, her eyelids fell closed and found herself in a light sleep.

This brought a small smile to Niklaus' lips, though Rebekah frowned slightly at that. This poor girl was alone in the woods, had lost her mother and friends, injured and was exhausted from the ordeal. It was truly tragic, she hoped that they would be able to help her through this trying time. Rebekah couldn't imagine what it must feel like to lose the ones she loved so suddenly, without warning.

"Something on your mind sister," Niklaus asked when he noticed Rebekah's frowning.

Rebekah glanced at Caroline then to her brother, "I feel awful for her Nik, I just hope we can help her."

Niklaus nodded to show he understood, "I'm sure we will be able to. We will look after her, as will the rest of our family once they meet her."

"Elijah I'm sure will be up for the task, I cannot say the same for Finn," Rebekah said with a slight huff.

The corners of his mouth tugged upward, "Well considering mother will be tending to Caroline, I am certain Finn will do his very best."

Rebekah struggled to hold back her snickering. Their eldest brother tended to be a shadow to their mother, unless of course their father was around, then he would do everything to remain in his good graces. Though it was not far off from the truth with most of the children of Mikael, after all none wanted to be in the path of his anger or disappointment. At the thought of their father, Rebekah turned to her brother with a slightly fearful expression.

"Nik, what will father say, do you think he would turn her away," Rebekah asked, her eyes showing how much the idea worried her.

"He wouldn't dare turn a woman in distress away," Niklaus said rather confidently, "It would portray him to be a monster, imagine how the villagers would feel should the guest family's head look the other way for someone in need?"

"We are not a guest family," Rebekah said with a frown.

Niklaus gave her a pointed expression, "Perhaps not as we once were, but we were not originally from this village. We will forever be outsiders in some regard. It matters little though, father will not turn Caroline away."

Rebekah nodded, she turned her attention ahead and spotted their village in the distance, which brought a spring in her step, "Look, we're nearly there!"

The sudden excitement from Rebekah caused Caroline to stir slightly, but she settled soon after much to Niklaus' relief. He sent a disapproving look to Rebekah who looked slightly sheepish, but she shrugged gently. The sun had set by the time they made it to the village, they had misjudged the time it had taken to return. Their home was a little ways out from the village and to avoid questions, they remained on the outskirts of it until they reached the path that would take them to their house.

Niklaus realized they would make it home after the sun had set, their parents wouldn't be too pleased with them, but given the circumstances they knew their mother wouldn't be upset. Their father on the other hand would not be too pleased, though a guest would force him to keep himself tame. At least it was after dinner, their father hated when his children were not present at meals for reasons no one seemed to know.

When their home was in sight, Rebekah walked ahead as they approached the house giving Niklaus a few more moments to wake Caroline and allow her a chance to adjust while she explained the situation to their parents.

"Caroline," Niklaus murmured softly, "Wake up love, we're here."

Caroline's eyes fluttered open and Niklaus felt his own heart mimic the flutter of her eyelids. Those sky blue eyes looked at him still clouded by sleep, but shined bright as the sun, if not a bit softer. He noticed a soft red glow formed her cheeks as she looked away from him, embarrassed though he couldn't imagine why.

"I apologize," Caroline said softly, "You shouldn't have carried me all this way. I could have walked."

"Your ankle is injured, it would have been unwise to allow you to walk on it. Besides, I didn't mind having a beautiful woman in my arms," Niklaus pointed out to her, though he backtracked slightly, "Forgive me. That was inappropriate."

Caroline gave him a small smile, "Well thank you, for the help and the compliment."

"You are quite welcome," Niklaus said as he began to walk to his home.

Rebekah stood in the doorway, explaining the situation to her a man and woman, who Caroline assumed must have been their parents. The woman appeared friendly, if not a little cold. Her features were on the sharper side, but her eyes were warm and understanding as she eyed her son and Caroline. The man on the other hand appeared more hostile, his stance tense and resigned almost. There was a certain gruffiness to him that rubbed Caroline the wrong way as he looked at them, however when his eyes shifted to her they barely softened. Caroline felt Niklaus' grip tighten around her.

Niklaus stopped behind Rebekah as she said, "Please mother, father. We must help her."

The man spoke first his tone curt, "Of course we will help. Who would we be to turn away a damsel in distress?"

"I do not wish to intrude," Caroline said softly, her head tilted down.

The woman spoke to her assuringly, "No intrusion at all. Niklaus, bring her inside to my area here so that I may tend to her wounds. Rebekah, go fetch her some clothing to sleep in for the night and for tomorrow."

"Boy, we need to have a word once you have left this girl with your mother," said the man, his tone cold and empty.

Niklaus nodded, his jaw clenched, "Certainly father."

That didn't sit well with Caroline. There was something off about their father, she couldn't quite place it, but she knew she didn't want Niklaus to leave with him. Not only because she was nervous to be without the two people she was familiar with, but also because she noticed Niklaus stiffen behind her at his father's words and referring to him as boy. Not his name or even son.

Niklaus followed Rebekah and his mother inside of the house while the man left to go outside, the door slamming behind him. Only Caroline seemed to flinch at the sudden noise. The house was simple, far simpler than anything Caroline had ever seen in her life, but she supposed it was impressive given the time. A pit formed in her stomach, she clearly was very, very far away from home.

Niklaus brought her to a room in the back, she looked around to see it looked like garden of some kind, only with all kinds of plants she didn't recognize and with a firepit. It didn't look terrible, but Caroline shivered at the weird vibe she felt from this place. Niklaus set her down gently onto a thin mat while his mother grabbed some items she couldn't see and Rebekah searched for a dress.

A nervous feeling settled over Caroline as she sat there on the dirt floor, her eyes found Niklaus' as he began to rise. Her hand caught his wrist, catching him by surprise. Warmth from where her palm and fingers held his arm pulsed through him, he struggled to ignore the feeling that grew in his stomach. He meant to question her, but when he looked into her wide eyes, he saw something akin to fear. The nerves were building inside her, he would do his best to ease them.

"You have nothing to worry about love," Niklaus said with a reassuring smile, "My mother is the best healer in this village, she will take great care of you. You are safe here, I promise."

Caroline nodded mutely, her words dying in her throat. He would be fine, she was being worried for nothing. She lowered her arm allowing Niklaus to leave and go after his father. She still didn't like it, but she believed he would be okay and that perhaps her feelings were wrong. It could have been a stressful day and the father may not usually be like this. However it seemed as if Rebekah were reading her thoughts.

She placed a nightdress beside Caroline as she told her, "I'm afraid our father is not the most pleasant to be around. Unfortunately Niklaus faces the brunt of it."

"Will he be alright," Caroline asked, her gaze staying where Niklaus had been.

"Yes," Rebekah told her, though she didn't sound too sure, "Here is a night dress for you. Once you are better, I will take you into the village so that you can have some clothing made. Your clothes are some of the stranger kind."

Caroline chuckled nervously, "Yeah- yes they are. My other clothes were ruined by blood and I had to change, these just happened to be the first."

Rebekah nodded believing her, "Of course."

"In the meantime, let's take a look at your ankle dear," said the woman, her tone gentle, "Wolf bites are rather nasty, but with some herbs and wrapping, it won't get infected."

"Thank you miss, I really appreciate what you're doing for me," Caroline said honestly.

"We are happy to help," said the woman, "We haven't been formally introduced. My name is Esther and the man you saw is Mikael."

Caroline nodded, "A pleasure to meet you."

The three women fell into a comfortable silence. It had only taken a few minutes for Esther to clean the cuts and put some odd smelling cream on it before wrapping it with cloth. Esther also gave her some medicine to drink, it was also meant to fight off possible infection. It had been some hot water mixed with herbs Caroline had never tasted before, though it wasn't horrible, she almost would have preferred the child's bubblegum cold medicine.

Caroline changed into the pale green nightdress Rebekah had given her, the sleeves cut off at just below her shoulders and the hem of the dress hardly touched the floor. As Esther bid the girls goodnight, Rebekah lead Caroline to the next room allowing her new friend to lean on her for support. In the next room there blankets on the dirt floors, she noticed lying asleep in the corner were two others.

"Those are two of my brothers," Rebekah whispered softly, "The one there with the shorter hair is my older brother, Kol and the smaller one there is my younger brother, Henrik. A storm had destroyed each of our rooms and we have had to occupy the same one for the time being."

"How many siblings do you have," Caroline asked as Rebekah lead her to the side where two mats lay.

Rebekah took a seat on the right one, leaving the left one for Caroline, "I have five brothers. Finn is the oldest of us and is completely absurd, follows our mother around like a sheep. The next is Elijah, he's pleasant at all times, if not on the quieter side. Niklaus, you already met him. Kol was born next, he's harmless, but loves to cause trouble at any given turn which our parents never appreciate. There's me, the best of Mikael's children if I say so myself. Lastly is Henrik there, he's more like Elijah, but enjoys causing trouble like Kol."

Caroline nodded, "I take it there isn't a dull moment?"

"Never, especially since we all share this room. Though father tells me that soon enough the rooms will be ready so that we can all have more space," Rebekah told her, her tone on the lighter side, "And what of you? Do you have any siblings?"

Caroline shook her head, "Only child. It had been just me and my parents."

Rebekah sighed softly, "That sounds nice…. You should get some rest, it has been a long day I imagine."

"Yeah," Caroline whispered, she laid down on her side with a far off look before she shut her eyes.

Rebekah remained awake for a while longer, she needed to be ready for when Niklaus returned with injuries from Mikael no doubt. The day had started as any other, but the changes which had occurred later replayed themselves in her mind. Not soon enough, the door opened causing Rebekah sit up from her lying down position.

Caroline was still awake, but did her best to keep her breathing even as she listened to the conversation.

"Brother, are you hurt," Rebekah whispered.

Niklaus shook his head, he replied in a hushed voice, "Nothing terrible. Father was displeased is all. I am quite alright. How is Caroline?"

Rebekah replied, "She's handling her situation remarkably well. She is getting some much needed rest. Rest you are in need of as well."

"As you wish," Niklaus said softly.

He looked at Caroline for a few moments however. The light of the fire had dimmed significantly, but he could still make her face and soft features. Even though she looked peaceful in her sleep, he could see that the tension had yet to leave her. He could understand why, she had just lost everything and was now in the home of strangers, at their mercy.

He hoped tomorrow she would adjust well and be able to have some semblance of peace, but he supposed it wouldn't be so easy. However he was nothing if not determined, he would ensure that her stay here be a pleasant one despite all that had occurred.

"Goodnight Caroline," he said softly as he walked over to his mat and laid down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a rough day, not gonna lie, but when I checked to see how this story was doing I smiled and felt better. Thanks you guys for checking out the story, following, favoriting and reviewing. So here's an update for your Wednesday. Not too much happens in this chapter, more or less meant to be a typical day. Either way, hope you guys like.**

Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When Caroline was shaken lightly, she turned over away from them. Tired and weak was how she felt, every part of her felt sore as if she had the hardest work out of her entire life the other day and was paying the price for it now. Still someone was trying to wake her. Caroline meant to tell them to go away, but it came out as unintelligible speech and in response, a soft chuckle escaped the one trying to wake her, it sounded nothing like her mom.

Caroline's eyes snapped open as she recalled yesterday's events, how she had appeared in the middle of the forest to be found by a brother and sister who looked like they were out of a history book. She looked over her shoulder to see it was the woman, Rebekah, who was trying to wake her. Disappointment washed over Caroline as she realized yesterday hadn't been a dream, that she had actually been taken somewhere far from home with no way to get back.

"Sorry to wake you so early, but I thought you might want to get some food before my brothers try to steal it all," Rebekah said softly, "You would get first pick of the berries."

Caroline offered a sweet smile, "That's generous of you. What are we waiting for? Show me those berries."

Rebekah offered her hand to Caroline who took it with little prompting. The two teenage girls quickly changed into the dresses they would wear for the day. While Rebekah chose a light green dress to wear, Caroline took the light purple one that Rebekah had offered her to wear.

As Caroline changed, she noticed that standing on her ankle didn't hurt really at all, an incredibly dull and hardly noticeable pain as she stood on it. However she didn't have time to think about it as Rebekah rushed her out of the room to get to main area where she had been the night before. The table had been set for the most part, the berries were at the center in a wooden bowl. Esther was by the chimney stirring a pot. When Esther noticed the girls, she offered them a grand smile.

"Good morning Rebekah, Caroline, how did you two sleep," she asked as she stood from her leaning position.

Rebekah answered, "Good morning mother. I slept well thank you."

"I slept goo- well, I slept fairly well," Caroline stuttered out, "How did you sleep?"

Esther grinned, "Just fine. I see your ankle is healed."

Caroline looked down at her ankle then back up at Esther, "Yes. Thank you for whatever you did to heal it so quickly."

Esther nodded in acknowledgement, she changed the subject, "You girls are just in time to get first pick of the fruit and to have a cup of herbal water."

"Where is father," Rebekah questioned.

"Your father should be back with Finn with more water. Elijah went out to get us some more cloth, I imagine he should be right behind them," Esther answered simply, "Here Rebekah, grind some more of those herbs and mix them into the pot for me."

"Is there anything I can do to help," Caroline asked as Rebekah went to grab the right herbs on the side.

Esther thought for a moment, "How about you set the table for us?"

Caroline nodded, "I can do that."

The three women got to work in amiable silence. Though Esther wanted to ask the guest in her home some questions about her past and how she arrived here, she didn't want to overwhelm or offend her. Given the circumstances, there had been no telling what Caroline had been through exactly.

Esther knew from Rebekah that her family had been killed by the wolves last night since it had been a full moon, but why was her family out there in the first place? This village was not well known and hardly anyone went out into those woods as far as anyone here was concerned. That was the reason the villagers were located here, because no one was ever around.

Soon enough breakfast was ready. Mikael and Finn had returned as the table was finished. Caroline looked up at them as she set down the last wooden bowl, her eyes fell on the new face. The facial structure matched his mothers, but Caroline had no trouble seeing the resemblance he shared with Mikael. However instead of the blond hair that Rebekah and Niklaus had, his was a darker color, brown she realized. As he walked over, Caroline noticed his brown eyes were like his mother's. Niklaus and Rebekah had eyes closer to their father's blue.

"That is my stuck up brother Finn," Rebekah whispered to her as she set down cups.

Finn approached them, he stood on the opposite side of the table and said, "You are the one named Caroline correct?"

Rebekah kept her head turned as she rolled her eyes.

Caroline answered with a sweet smile, "Yes, a pleasure to meet you."

Finn nodded sharply, "Likewise. You have my condolences for your loss."

"Thank you," Caroline said softly.

Without another word, Finn left to go retrieve the rest of the family and get them ready for breakfast. That meeting had gone well enough in Caroline's mind, but she suspected he likely would not be a friend to her here unlike how she saw Rebekah and Niklaus to be.

The door opened a few moments later to reveal another new face. A young man with the same complexion as Finn and similar facial structure. His hair was as long as Finn's and Niklaus', but it was also brown. However where Finn looked rigid and stiff, this man appeared more relaxed, though not much. And his expression was far friendly.

"Ah Elijah, how was your trip," Esther asked curious.

Elijah glanced at his mother, "It was successful. I procured the cloths as you requested."

"Thank you son, just place them on the side there and I will get them after breakfast," Esther said with a smile before returning to her work by the pot.

Elijah placed the items down before he walked over to Caroline. He studied her for a moment. Last night when he returned home, he found her asleep next to Rebekah. Niklaus, who had been awake at the time, explained to him the situation about how she had been found. At hearing the tale, Elijah felt sympathy for the loss this young woman suffered and was pleased to know that she would be staying with them until she could find a suitable home.

"Elijah," he said to her with a welcoming smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well," Caroline said.

"Should you need anything, no matter how big or small it might seem, I hope you will not hesitate to ask myself or any of my siblings," Elijah said, his voice smooth, "However I recommend not referring to Kol as he tends to not be the most reliable."

Caroline chuckled, "I'll be sure to remember that, thank you."

Elijah nodded to her, but said nothing else as he went to the other room to make sure his brothers were not delaying their task in getting ready. As he left, Caroline had a feeling he would be a friend.

Everything was ready by the time the rest of the family had entered the room. Mikael and Esther sat at the heads of the table, Caroline sat between Rebekah and Elijah while Kol sat beside his older brother, opposite to them was Finn, Henrik and Niklaus. It made Caroline feel better to be directly across from Niklaus and to have Rebekah beside her, but she still felt out of place, especially as the younger two boys of the family gave her curious looks. Though neither said a word about it.

"We have guest," Mikael said a few minutes into breakfast, "I expect that you will each be on your best behavior while Miss Caroline is here with us."

"I will do my best not to be a burden to you all, I am truly grateful for you opening your home to me," Caroline said softly.

Rebekah took her hand as Niklaus spoke, "You would not be a burden to us at all. It is an honor to help you."

Caroline couldn't fight the sheepish smile that broke across her face. Though out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mikael did not seemed pleased by his son's words, but said nothing. Breakfast went on with idle chat, the youngest boy Henrik asked her some questions which she was able to answer, as luckily it wasn't anything serious.

Kol had asked her an odd one that left her puzzled for a bit. Finn and Mikael didn't speak to her. Esther said a few words here and there in her direction, though Rebekah, Niklaus and even Elijah were ready to keep her involved in the conversation. She appreciated the effort. When the meal was finished, Mikael left with Finn and Elijah to go on a hunting trek.

Caroline noticed that as they left, Niklaus clenched and unclenched his fists, though she couldn't be sure what happened. Rebekah and Caroline helped Esther clean up the area while Niklaus brought Kol and Henrik outside to gather more supplies for the rooms. Though Caroline didn't miss the look he gave her before he left the house.

When Esther left for a few moments, Caroline asked, "Why didn't Niklaus go with your father and brothers to hunt?"

Rebekah inhaled, "Well, father and Niklaus do not get along. My father seems to believe Niklaus cannot handle it, but it is simply not true. Niklaus is a brilliant hunter and is old enough to join them, but still father refuses to take him. A handful of times Elijah and Finn will take Niklaus on their own, but it usually angers our father."

"Why is that," Caroline asked, though seeing Rebekah's face she backtracked, "Sorry, I don't mean to be nosy or pry. I just happen to be curious is all."

"It's quite alright," Rebekah told her with a smile, "It is just… none of us truly know why our father is so harsh with Niklaus."

Caroline looked back to where Niklaus had left, a pit formed in her stomach, but she said nothing else. Esther returned with sewing materials and told Rebekah to get the cloth. It wasn't the softest material Caroline had ever encountered, but it wasn't too thin or too thick which suited Caroline just fine.

The three of them sat together in the corner, Caroline realized what the materials were for. They intended to make her some clothes, which Caroline was grateful for and excited about it. With all the material, they were able to make Caroline three dresses. Two for the day and one for the night which was perfect for the time being. Esther assured Caroline they would get some more material in order to make her some more dresses despite Caroline objecting she didn't need anymore. However Caroline learned Esther did not take no for an answer and insisted it which Caroline couldn't deny.

By the time they finished, it was time for Esther to prepare for a late lunch. The day passed by without incident, Caroline was able to get to know Rebekah very well. She learned that Rebekah had recently turned sixteen and was filled with thoughts of romance, though did her best to downplay it when others happened to pass by as they did their work. Caroline enjoyed their talks immensely, it was nice to talk to her like they were old friends and discussing more normal things, like cute boys in the village.

It sent a pang through Caroline as she thought of her friends back home, if they knew what had happened to her, if they would find her. Niklaus she also was able to spend a good deal of time with, he was pleasant and had a cheeky grin. The dimples that showed never failed to make her heart skip a beat, though she repeatedly told herself to get a grip and ignore it. That she would not be charmed so easily.

After dinner and it was time for everyone to retire, Caroline had slipped on her new nightdress with a smile. It was an incredibly pale yellow and in the dimly lit room, it could have passed for off white. The hem line barely skimmed the floor and the sleeves cut off at her elbows. She was alone in the change area in the corner, a thin sheet of rough material offering privacy to whoever was behind it. Unless someone tried to move it, which luckily she had yet to see occur. Caroline emerged.

Rebekah grinned madly at her, "How do you like it?"

Caroline smiled as she twirled in it, "I happen to love it. Thank you for helping make it."

"Quite welcome," Rebekah said as Caroline took her place beside her, "Tell me, how are you feeling?"

Caroline took a breath as she thought over the loaded question. In all honesty, if she didn't focus on her situation, she didn't feel terrible. However as the crashing reality of her predicament being away from her friends and family came to her, she struggled to keep a smile on her face. And though Caroline thought she was doing a good job at hiding it, Rebekah and Elijah were able to tell that she was not in good shape. The conversation echoed in Rebekah's mind, her older brother's words not leaving her.

_The poor girl is a moment away from breaking down. Though she has been able to keep her composure remarkably well, I imagine it will not be long before she loses this facade._

Rebekah wanted to prevent that from happening, but she knew it would happen at one point. However she thought if Caroline opened up to her, even a little bit, the blow wouldn't be so harsh.

"I am doing well," Caroline said slowly, "I miss my friends and my mother. I wish they were here with me, but given the circumstances I feel okay."

"I'm glad to hear that, just know we are all here for you," Rebekah told her sincerely.

Caroline nodded to show she understood and appreciated those words. The two girls laid down and tried to get some sleep as the boys all got settled.

Caroline hadn't been sure how much time had passed, but she was jolted awake by angry screams. It sent a pulse of panic through her heart. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, the only light coming from the moon that seeped through the mostly covered window.

The shouting came from the next room over, she strained her ears to listen. This made her miss her vampire hearing, because even though the voices her loud, she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. The cry of pain forced Caroline to sit up, she looked in the direction of the pained cry. She made a move to get up, but as she pushed herself off the ground, a hand caught her wrist and pulled her to the floor.

Caroline spoke, "Hey-"

"Hush," Rebekah hushed, when Caroline said nothing else, she continued, "Do not move. Stay down and silent."

"Rebekah, what's happening out there," Caroline whispered, her eyes filled with concern.

Even in the darkness, Caroline could see the wince on Rebekah's face, "Our father is not the nicest man, especially when he gets into one of his moods. Sometimes we are the targets."

Another shout caused them to jerk. Caroline bit her lip, she looked around to see if anyone was missing. Whoever was not here, Caroline just knew they were facing the wrath of the man outside this room.

"Niklaus," Elijah said softly to Caroline, "He is the one who is out there now."

Caroline turned sharply to Elijah, something burned in her, "Your father is causing him this pain and you leave him out there?"

"It is wrong of us to remain, but should we interfere it will only make it worse for Niklaus," Elijah explained, though he sounded ashamed.

Rebekah continued, "Whenever one of us interferes to protect another, it never ends well. Should Elijah go out there to help Niklaus, father will punish him by hurting Niklaus more. The same goes if their positions are reversed."

"We have learned this the hard way," Elijah whispered, Caroline almost didn't hear the words.

Caroline looked to the door, she heard another cry and angry shout which sent a pang through her heart. She wanted to get up and go out there, to stop whatever Mikael was doing to his son. However based on the warning Rebekah and Elijah had given her, it would make things worse for Niklaus.

It left her feeling weak and powerless, she despised the feeling. Minutes passed by as they lay there in the darkness. The door opened, none of them moved and forced their bodies to remain still as they heard Niklaus being shoved to the ground. The door closed a moment later.

Niklaus remained on his knees as he shook slightly in his place. Caroline sat up, but she didn't move to him yet despite herself wanting to offer him any form of comfort. Though she stopped herself. Rebekah had sat up beside her when she was certain Mikael would not return.

"I want to comfort him, but I, I fear it is not my place," Caroline whispered to her friend.

Rebekah touched her shoulder, she whispered back, "Come on. Though Nik will deny it, he enjoys knowing we are all here."

Rebekah went to Niklaus' side with Elijah, they spoke to him as he struggled to catch his breath. Though neither of them touched him, but Caroline could understand why. After whatever Mikael had done, she imagined being touched, even softly would not be the best received.

Caroline moved closer to the siblings, she felt slightly out of place there. Even though comforting people was not something she struggled with, she didn't know if Elijah or Niklaus would appreciate her being involved. Though Rebekah didn't seem to mind, she worried about the others. Rebekah moved over allowing Caroline to come beside Niklaus.

This bothered Niklaus though he could not say it or show it. He hated to appear weak to anyone, now the woman who joined them would see him as a weakling. The thought angered him, he wished she had been asleep as to not know about this. When he looked at her, he expected to see disgust or pity in her eyes, but when he turned to look at her, he saw something else.

Though he could see her expression was sympathetic, it wasn't pitiful or disgusted like he thought it would be. No, he could see the compassion in those blue eyes, but he saw a spark of anger there.

Niklaus spoke, "Forgive me Caroline… I wish you not to see me this way."

"No, don't apologize," Caroline said to him gently, "Nothing here is your fault."

"Caroline-" he started.

"No, don't argue it," Caroline told him, her voice firm, "This isn't your fault, you didn't deserve this."

"If I were stronger this would not happen. Do you not see me here as weak," Niklaus asked her in a whispering tone, but she could see heat in his eyes.

Caroline shook her head, "Not at all. In fact, I see a strength like I haven't seen before. Do not believe otherwise, you must understand this."

Niklaus watched her for a moment, but he did nod with a slight smile, "If you insist."

"I do," Caroline told him with a small smile of her own.

Throughout this exchange, Elijah and Rebekah were giving each other looks, having a silent conversation of their own. Whenever Niklaus returned from Mikael's temper, he refuses to speak to them or even look at them. The most he would let them do was guide him back to his sleeping space if he could not himself.

To see him speak to Caroline, to even acknowledge her had been a shock to the siblings. However it was a pleasant surprise and they had a feeling that when these nights happened again, Caroline would be a great asset in helping their brother get through the night. After a few more minutes, Niklaus and Elijah moved to their sleeping space while Caroline and Rebekah went to theirs.

The four of them each had something weighing on their mind as sleep claimed them, one by one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since it's update kind of night, I figured I should update this story as well cause it's currently the one I'm most excited about. Anyway, thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. I was not expecting the attention this story got and am really happy about that. Now enough talk, on with the show!**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Caroline had been with this family for three days before being taken into the village. The day had started like the others, Caroline and Rebekah woke early in the morning so that they could help Esther prepare breakfast. It was simple food and incredibly plain, but Caroline enjoyed making it with Esther and Rebekah.

At first Caroline was insecure about her abilities, but the two women were patient and assured her that she was fine which made her feel better. Niklaus helped them or his younger brothers while Elijah and Finn joined Mikael in the forest or the village.

As the morning continued on, Caroline was helping Esther to organize her herbs. Though Esther was neat, Caroline's input had improved the area tremendously. The last of the herbs were being put away, Rebekah joined them with a look Esther recognized as her daughter wanting something.

"No Rebekah," Esther said as she handed Caroline a bag of leaves.

Rebekah pouted, "You have no idea what I intended to ask."

"Whatever it is, I am sure it will not be something I like," Esther said knowingly.

"Well this mother you will enjoy," Rebekah said with an air of confidence, "Caroline has spent the past three days trapped in this hut with nothing more than chores to keep her busy. Please allow us to go into the village. Besides Caroline will need a pair of shoes of her own."

Esther considered her daughter's words for a moment, she agreed, "Very well. You girls may go to the village so that Caroline can get some shoes made for her. I'll fetch Finn to accompany you."

Rebekah groaned in a completely undignified way, earning a sharp look from Esther and Caroline struggling to hide a smile. Seeing Rebekah with her mother reminded Caroline of her mom. It sent a pang through her chest, she missed her mom more than anything. However she couldn't let that eat away at her, if she considered the idea that she may never see her mom again… it hurt too much to even think about.

Caroline pushed the thoughts away as she put these tea leaves on of the hanging bowls that Esther had.

"It would be inappropriate to leave you two alone, one of your brothers must be with the pair of you," Esther explained patiently.

"We would not be alone, we would have each other," Rebekah argued with a huff, "If you must send someone with us, then let it be Elijah or Niklaus."

"Perhaps our chaperone could follow us from a distance as well," Caroline suggested standing beside Rebekah, "This way they could still watch us, but not so much so that they are hovering."

"Excellent idea Caroline, what do you say mother," Rebekah asked with a pleading smile.

Esther released a soft sigh, but smiled, "I'll give you girls a head start. Be on your way."

Rebekah hugged her mother as she cheered, "Thank you! Come on Caroline before she changes her mind."

Rebekah grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her through the house until they made it into the front yard. Not too long after the door closed and the two girls were running away from the house laughing at the thrill. The girls were a vision, each with wide smiles and twinkling eyes with their similar shades of blonde locks whipping behind them.

Their run turned to a walk so that they could catch their breath and not attract too much attention to themselves. As they entered the village, they could see people wandering about to and from the various little shops. Caroline grinned at the sight, though it was nothing like the town she was from, she enjoyed the familiar feeling of seeing people going about their lives.

It made her feel as though her reality didn't come crashing down a few days ago. Then as she looked closer at the clothes, the unfamiliar faces and the old shops, that smile disappeared.

Rebekah turned to smile at Caroline, but it faded when she noticed the somber look on her friend's face.

"Caroline, what is the matter," Rebekah asked, she touched Caroline's arm.

Caroline turned to look at Rebekah, she put on her best pageant smile as she said, "Nothing. I promise I'm okay."

Rebekah didn't look convinced, "You can tell me if something is wrong. I assure you I am a good listener. Maybe I can help."

Caroline bit her lip, she glanced back at the townspeople, "Just a bit homesick is all. I miss my family and friends."

Guilt surged through Rebekah. Too easily she would forget why her newfound friend was staying in their home. It had only been a few days since she suffered the greatest loss of her life, had come to a strange place not knowing anyone.

"I apologize for prying, I understand that this is a difficult time for you," Rebekah said softly.

Caroline put her hand on Rebekah's, "No, you don't need to apologize. Come on, tell me about the people here. I want to know everything."

Rebekah smiled, "Alright, let's begin then. Follow me."

As the pair walked beside each other, Rebekah would gesture to all the people and give their names along with some of their background or the latest gossip. It was the most normal Caroline had felt since her arrival here, talking to another teenage girl about the drama of the town.

Rebekah seemed to know everything about everyone which reminded Caroline of when she knew everything in high school. Some would have called it nosy, but Caroline preferred to think of herself as well informed. Once the girls arrived to the shoemaker, Caroline was able to get her measurements and the shoemaker went to work.

In the meantime, the pair sat on the side and watched as more people passed. When Caroline spotted one woman in particular, she did a double take. Unless her mind was playing tricks on her, that looked exactly like her best friend Elena and the vampire Katherine Pierce.

"Rebekah," Caroline asked, "Who is that woman there? In the blue dress."

Rebekah looked, she scowled, "That is Tatia. She is one of the most desired women in the village, but she is hardly a good woman. Her entertainment comes from stringing along several of the men, making them believe she would choose them when in fact she does not care for them."

Caroline watched the woman Tatia for a moment. Even though Caroline didn't need anymore proof that she was no longer in her time, but seeing one of the Petrova doppelgangers threw her off. Katherine was the one before Elena, Caroline hadn't thought much about who must have come before Katherine. This must have been her. She couldn't dwell too long on the matter, tonight when she had a moment to herself, she would consider it more and what this meant. Her eyes burned.

"She sounds like a bitch," Caroline remarked, her eyes widened as she backtracked, "I am so sorry. That was inappropriate."

Rebekah laughed heartily which eased the tension in Caroline, "Well you are not incorrect in saying so."

"Indeed not," added a third voice belonging to Niklaus who appeared by them, he grinned at Caroline, "Though do not say such things around our parents or elder brothers. Elijah especially would not take too kindly to the words."

Caroline nodded, but her grin was mischievous, "I shall be sure to hold my tongue around them."

Rebekah huffed with her arms crossed over her chest, "Well if you ask me, Elijah should have better taste in women."

"Perhaps," Niklaus said with a nod, he glanced at Caroline, "Have you enjoyed your trip in the village so far?"

Caroline's grin was blinding as she spoke of all she had learned and seen. The sight of seeing her expression so bright made Niklaus' heart skip a few beats. He never wanted to see this smile leave her face, he made a silent promise to do everything in his power to bring about the smile he saw now.

After she had seen him in such a weakened state that night, he feared that she would think him weak and worthless, just a boy with no strength. That next morning, he tried to ignore her and avoid her as much as possible and for the most part, it worked well in his favor until she cornered him outside when he was gathering more tools to help repair the rooms.

_Caroline walked up to him, "You're avoiding me and I don't appreciate the silent treatment. So fess up and tell me what's wrong."_

_Niklaus frowned at her, he was unfamiliar with the phrase, "Fess up? I, I do not understand."_

_"You know, like confess. Admit what's wrong," Caroline explained to him, "We're not leaving til you tell me."_

_Niklaus blinked in surprise, but he could not help, but to admire her even more as he stood there._

He smiled at the memory, her blue eyes alight with irritation and her tone was stern, she would not allow him to get away. As they spoke, or really she spoke angrily to him and he listened to her, he noticed that her voice changed to a slightly different dialect which he figured was how her people spoke wherever she was from.

Niklaus noticed how his parents when angered would show more of their accents, he supposed Caroline was the same. Though as she talked happily now, he noticed her accent shifted to what he heard from the previous nights. He still couldn't decipher where she was from though. He imagined it must be further away than he initially believed.

"And the baker couldn't have been sweeter, and seeing Asmund and Einar fighting earlier had been really exciting," Caroline continued on, her grin wide.

Niklaus stomped down the twinge of jealousy as she spoke a little more about the training battle the two men had been in. Though his father would disagree, Niklaus was a brilliant swordsman. Though he lacked brawns, he was great at determining an opponent's weakness and using it to his advantage. He wished she would see him fight against his brothers and praise his talent.

"... oh and the well you have at the edge of town? Rebekah says the water is the freshest and I cannot wait to try some of it."

"As soon as the shoemaker is done, we will take you there," Niklaus said with a nod.

Caroline clapped her hands together, thrilled, but not for the reasons the siblings believed, "I am certainly looking forward to it. Oh Niklaus, what have you been up to?"

Niklaus shrugged his shoulders, "Not much, I'm afraid I would bore you with the little I have done. I made some new arrows, managed to get in some sword practice with Elijah which went well and we did a little more work on the rooms. Now I am here with the pair of you."

Rebekah released a wistful sigh, "I wish our parents would allow me to learn to fight with a sword."

"Why can't you," Caroline asked looking between the pair, "Don't tell me, women aren't meant to fight or wield weapons?"

"We've been raised to believe a woman should not fight, it is the job of the fathers, brothers and husbands to protect the women so that they have nothing to worry about," Niklaus said, he sounded like he believed in those words.

"It's not fair," Rebekah argued.

Caroline nodded, "I have to agree. Though the idea seems sweet in theory, it just makes it seem like because we have a vagina and boobs that we can't do anything. We are not as fragile as some would think."

Niklaus sputtered at her word choice, his face took on a slight pink shade, though he managed to recover quickly enough. However he found Caroline's sharp tongue refreshing and adding to the already intoxicating allure she possessed.

Caroline was unlike any woman Niklaus had ever met. All the village girls were soft spoken, remained on the timid side and would not go against anyone of the male gender. He liked the fire she held within her that she let loose in words, it made him want to talk to her more and see what else existed in her mind.

Rebekah could only snicker, "Caroline, you are by far my new favorite person. I'm glad you see sense."

Caroline flashed her a charming smile, "I'm honored to be held in such high regard. I think you should be able to learn how to use a weapon." Caroline's expression shifted to something neither siblings could read. "What would happen if you were alone in your home and attacked? Your male relatives are gone and you are defenseless, you should be allowed to learn how to defend yourself."

"Well Elijah did teach her how to use a dagger in secret when we were children," Niklaus pointed out.

"Hardly, the only thing he managed to teach me was how to properly swing it," Rebekah protested with a pout.

Caroline leaned back in her seat, a thoughtful look on her face as she thought of something, memories from her past actually. Even though she didn't get along well with her mother until recently, the sheriff refused to let her daughter go out into the world without knowing how to defend herself.

Liz Forbes would not stand for her daughter to be some damsel in distress and her ex husband Bill agreed wholeheartedly. Karate had been the answer for when Caroline was younger, but she didn't want anything to do with the sport. So Liz taught her defense moves throughout her life and at least once a month, the two would spar.

At first Caroline had hated it and thought it was a waste of time, but looking back she was glad her mom forced into it. Especially when she became a vampire, she was able to use what her mom taught her way more effectively than ever before.

This was the second time Caroline had thought of her mom today, the first time for her dad. She missed them, she would never see them again and the Petrova doppelganger proved it more. She was trapped in the past with no way to contact her friends or family and no way to get back.

"Caroline," said Niklaus, based on his tone Caroline realized it wasn't the first time he had said her name.

"I'm sorry, what did you say," Caroline asked as she struggled to keep herself calm.

She glanced to the side to see Rebekah was no longer sitting across from her and had gone to speak with the shoemaker. Thoughts of all the shoes she had at home, all the shopping she had done for each pair that was her own, though none were specifically made for her. It didn't sit well with her at the moment. The pressure was building behind her eyes and she knew if she didn't concentrate, the tears would fall and if they fell, she feared they would never stop.

Niklaus watched a war wage over her face. For one moment she looked fine, smiling brightly and appeared almost happy, but now she looked lost and in pain. He feared something he or Rebekah had said put her in this state causing guilt to enter his stomach.

"You appeared deep in thought love, is something the matter," Niklaus asked, his tone soft.

Caroline visibly swallowed, "Nothing, I'm okay."

Niklaus knew that was a lie and studied her. The hoarseness that had crept into her voice, how with each passing moment her eyes seemed to shimmer more from unshed tears, or how her breathing was growing quicker. Torn was how Niklaus felt, he wanted to know so that he might be able to help her and offer her comfort, but he did not want to push her. The words she said to him came to his mind.

_I know you and I do not know each other well, but should you ever need anything, I promise to help._

"I do not believe your words, but I will not push you," Niklaus told her, she relaxed slightly, "Just know that if you need anything, I promise to help in whatever way I can."

Caroline offered him a weak smile, "I appreciate that. Thank you Niklaus."

The pair waited for Rebekah to return in comfortable silence. It allowed Caroline to get better control of her raging emotions and allowed Niklaus to think about what he could do to make Caroline feel better. He knew Rebekah liked his carvings, but he wasn't sure if Caroline would like them as well or think they were childish. When he had a moment alone with his sister, he would ask her to see if she could discover what Caroline liked.

Caroline received her new shoes and her mood seemed to brighten, but both Rebekah and Niklaus could see she was not alright. Even as Caroline showed off her new shoes with a huge smile, her eyes still held the pain from whatever had caused her harm before. It reminded Rebekah about what Elijah had said, that Caroline would break at any moment.

Rebekah was starting to think that moment would come sooner instead of later.

The walk home was on the quiet side, but Caroline didn't seem to mind. The trio arrived to the well with Caroline running ahead, her excitement growing. Though she had seen a well in Mystic Falls before, a really old one in fact, she was excited to see an older one. Not to mention she had a theory that since she was back in time, she wondered if this well would be the same one as the one she knew.

Everyone knew the story behind the well in Mystic Falls, how it had been there when the Founders arrived and that meant some group who lived in the area before them had placed the well. Hope was building in her that this well would be the same one, because if it was then that meant she was geographically home at least which was better than nothing. Of course she recognized that a thousand years can really cause a well to change, but it was the only hope she had to grab onto.

Rebekah and Niklaus remained a little further behind, which gave Niklaus an opportunity.

"I want to do something nice for Caroline, to make her feel better," Niklaus said, "Do you think she would like a carving? Or perhaps some flowers?"

Rebekah grinned at her brother, "A carving. It is more personal, she will love it."

Niklaus nodded, "Very well. Will you ask her what sort of creatures or items she likes so that I may carve it for her?"

"You like her don't you," Rebekah said ignoring his question.

Niklaus stared at her, he tipped his head, "I fail to see how that is any of your business sister."

Rebekah's eyes flashed, smiling from ear to ear, she said, "Brother, you are quite taken with her. Do not deny it, I think it is sweet. Perhaps she could even be your wife which means she would become my sister. I have always wanted a sister."

"Slow down, Rebekah," Niklaus said, his tone a bit sharp, "We've only just met."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Ever heard of love at first sight?"

Niklaus shook his head, "She's just lost everything. Now would hardly be an appropriate time to begin anything."

Rebekah sombered, "Perhaps you have a point. However, I think the carving is a brilliant place to start. I'll find out what I can."

"Thank you," Niklaus said as the pair joined Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not gonna lie, I'm really excited about this chapter. Something magical takes place below, hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Caroline, Rebekah and Niklaus returned to the house in good time, while the girls went to help Esther with lunch, Niklaus decided to wander off outside for a bit. His thoughts went in all sorts of directions, yet they continued to return to the young woman with golden hair and sky blue eyes. After everything she had endured, he wanted to do something to help her and ease the pain he knew she was in. The carving seemed to be the best option, though it didn't seem like enough.

Niklaus stopped a ways from the house on his walk, he glanced back to see she was outside talking with his younger brothers. It brought a soft smile to his face, though he couldn't imagine why when the sight before him appeared ordinary. However he knew that it was Caroline who made the sight before something special and beautiful. A moment later, she looked up to see him watching her. A sheepish smile formed on her face and she did a little wave to him which he returned with ease.

"You seem quite taken by our guest," Elijah remarked beside him, a grin on his face.

Niklaus didn't glance at him, "I have no idea what you mean brother."

"The oblivious act does not suit you brother," Elijah remarked, a knowing look in his eyes.

Elijah and Niklaus were close, despite their contrasting personalities, the pair had a strong understanding with one another. It was not difficult for Elijah to see his brother was infatuated with the young woman. He could not discern however if these feelings that were growing in his brother were serious or simply another boyish interest. In all honesty, Elijah was certain that it was too early to tell whether or not his feelings for Caroline were true.

However he could note that he hadn't seen Niklaus act this way around a woman before. When it came to the women of the village, he showed off an air of confidence with relative ease, it was a more subtle side, but it was clear. Yet with Miss Caroline it seemed that he had to try a bit harder and tended to show his shyer side. It intrigued Elijah to see the change however he wouldn't press the subject yet. For now, he would watch and see how this would play out.

"Something you want to say," Niklaus asked his brother, his brow raised slightly.

Elijah glanced from his brother to Caroline, "Not at this time. Come along, we'll need to gather more wood."

Niklaus followed his brother wordlessly. Perhaps some work in the woods would push her from his mind. Though he found the further away he walked, the more she occupied his mind.

After lunch, Caroline became lost in her thoughts as she did chores with Rebekah. Though she wasn't usually one to remain silent for long periods of time, she found when she did try to speak her throat would tighten as her emotions started to overwhelm her. It had been a few days since she arrived here and she knew with absolute certainty that she was trapped in the past with no hope of getting home.

Of course Caroline liked to look on the bright side and have a light at the end of the tunnel, but slowly and surely she was losing her ability to see a light at the end of this tunnel. Never seeing the people she loved again, that was dark. She had met some new people that was light, but not bright enough. The more she tried to push the negative thoughts, the harder they crashed into her mind.

"Caroline," said Esther breaking her from her thoughts, "Would you mind getting some more water?"

Caroline shook her head, she answered smiling, "Not at all."

Caroline was relieved to have a moment to step away from it all. Grabbing the pale, she left the house and walked to the back. In the distance she noticed Elijah, Finn and Niklaus were fighting with swords while Mikael watched them. Mikael was not her favorite person here, he was harsh and cold in all manner of speaking. He also seemed to have invented the word intimidating.

Niklaus hadn't received anymore harsh treatment like she had seen that night, but it meant something worse would come which terrified Caroline.

Quickly pushing the fear away, she walked to the little well in the back and started to get it set up. One pleasant thing she really enjoyed was the sounds of the forest, rustling of leaves in the wind, birds chirping and tweeting to one another. It filled her with a sense of peace which was exactly what she needed given the anxiety she felt about her situation.

However as she listened to the birds, she heard one of the chirping sounded frantic, almost pained. Caroline looked away from task in the direction of the bird, the water forgotten she followed the noise. In a few short strides, she found the source of the noise to be a little blue bird. It's wing was red from blood and she noticed a branch had pierced it's side.

"Oh no," Caroline whispered as she slowly approached the chirping bird, "Hey there, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

Caroline took a few hesitant steps, the bird at first seemed to be terrified, but it settled when she stopped moving. Getting onto her knees, Caroline studied the injured bird. Though she loved animals and considered being a vet at one point, she didn't know anyway to help the creature.

For a moment she considered maybe she should remove the stick, but she also knew sometimes removing the piercing object would be a bad thing. Caroline glanced over her shoulder wondering if she should get Esther or Rebekah, but went against the idea almost instantly.

She didn't want to bother them with something so small when there was still so much left for them to deal with. Plus she still needed to get the water back to them. Her attention returned to the injured bird, it's chirping had lessened and Caroline wondered if it was going to die. The thought hurt more than she expected.

"I'm sorry little bird," Caroline told it, she swallowed thickly, "I wish there was something I could do, but I don't know how-"

Caroline stopped short when she noticed something, the blood on the bird's wing was… disappearing. She blinked a few times as she watched the blood vanish without a trace and the wound where the branch had pierced it's wing… it was gone. The stick fell without a sound and the little blue bird stretched it's no longer injured wing before taking flight, leaving her alone on her knees feeling warmer than she had before. Had she imagined the bird was injured? No, she couldn't have.

"That was impressive."

Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a voice. Her heart rate increased tenfold as she looked back over her shoulder to see Esther who wore an apologetic expression. When had she gotten there?

"I apologize, I hadn't meant to frighten you," Esther said softly.

"It's okay," Caroline said as she rose to her feet, she wiped the broken leaves and twigs off her dress, "I was just lost in thought. I'll uh, I'll get the water now."

Caroline moved to walk past her, but Esther grabbed her wrist. Her hold wasn't firm, but it was strong enough to keep Caroline in place. Panic flared inside Caroline for the briefest moment as she looked into Esther's brown eyes. The look on the older woman's face could be described as thoughtful or scrutinizing, either way it made Caroline severely uncomfortable and she found herself wanting to get away from the woman.

"You do not need to hide with me," Esther said, "I assure you, you are safe here. What you have done for that bird, it is a gift."

Caroline frowned, her brow furrowed, "What? I didn't do anything."

Esther could tell that Caroline was being honest, but that didn't quite make sense to her. It had been obvious to Esther since the first night the girl arrived that she had magic in her veins. Never tapped into, but still it was there within her, a witch. Witches gave off an energy, usually it could be felt by other witches through physical contact, hence why Esther grabbed Caroline's wrist. T

he first night she had come, she felt the magic without touching the girl which had intrigued Esther. However she considered that it must have been from the wolf attack, but once her wound had healed, the energy remained the same. Bloodlines often gave off their own energy signature and Esther had been familiar with a number of bloodlines, but this was not one she recognized.

Her grip tightened ever so slightly as she concentrated for a moment more on the magic's feeling coming from the young blonde before her. This magic, it was warmer and pulsing with hidden power that had yet to be reached. It was different, but the definitely magic that belonged to a witch.

"Caroline, are you familiar with witches," Esther asked curiously. Perhaps she had never been introduced to magic.

Caroline nodded unsurely, she knew that being a witch in just about anytime in the past was horrible. If Esther thought she was a witch then Caroline would be screwed, totally and completely screwed. However considering this village was home to wolves, she thought there was a pretty good chance she would be okay. With that in mind, she managed to steady her growing concern.

"I myself am a witch," Esther told her gently, "I would recognize a witch's magic from anywhere and you child have it. You healed the bird with it, without a spell."

Caroline gaped at her, she composed herself quickly, "I'm not a witch, no one in my family was either."

Esther did not look convinced, "It is possible that it skipped a generation or so if you are not aware of any in your bloodline. However I am unfamiliar with the magic aura surrounding you."

Caroline exhaled, "Not to be rude, but you are mistaken. I am not a witch. A good friend of mine, she was. I know the signs of magic."

"And that was a sign of magic," Esther pressed, her eyes held Caroline's gaze, "You possess magic Caroline."

Caroline shook her head, "No, no it's impossible."

A soft smile formed on Esther's face as she released Caroline's, "Nothing is impossible."

Without another word, Esther walked away leaving Caroline to her thoughts and there were plenty of them swirling around her head. A witch? No, she couldn't be a witch. Bonnie was a witch, Bonnie had magic she inherited from her mom, her grandmother and all other ancestors.

The Forbes line hated vampires and she was pretty sure all magic was deemed unnatural by their point of view. So there was no possible way they were witches. Her mom's line, the Maclynths, they weren't witches. Her mom would have told her about it or maybe she wouldn't have. After all, it wasn't like her mom told her about her involvement with the council and being vampire haters.

Caroline felt her breath quicken as black dots swarmed her vision. There was no way she was a witch, but she wondered if the magic Esther felt was from her vampirism. Even though when she woke up here, she didn't have any of her vampire abilities or the need for blood, she wondered if some of it was still in her. That had to be it. However there was a twinge of hope that entered Caroline that she be a witch. That meant she could do magic and possibly find a way home.

Caroline looked back in the direction the bird had flown in before exhaling a little uneasily. She quickly got the water and headed back inside.

The conversation with Esther seemed to hang over her head throughout the day, she couldn't quite shake it no matter how much she tried to throw herself into the chores. She actually finished everything in record time, but that meant she didn't have any other release from the raging thoughts of being a witch.

Caroline found herself walking out of the house, she looked to her right to see the boys and Mikeal were fixing the huts together. Mikael and Finn seemed to be doing most of the heavy lifting while Niklaus and Elijah were making adjustments. Caroline noticed Kol and Henrik were standing off to the side looking bored. Caroline guessed there wasn't much they could do at the moment. Niklaus was hammering away when he caught sight of her causing him to pause in his work.

He looked directly at her and offered her a smile as she waved to him. Though Niklaus had found many women in the village attractive, he had never been this drawn to anyone for their beauty or their words. He would have stared at her longer, but his father's bark broke him from his daze and he went back to work. However, he noticed that his younger brothers had taken off in the direction of Caroline, likely to see if she needed anything and keep her company. Niklaus thought jealousy was beneath him, but he couldn't help a slight scowl as the feeling stirred within him.

"Enlighten me brother," Elijah started as he stepped away from the wall he was working on, "what has caused that expression?"

Niklaus didn't take his eyes off Caroline, "Seems our brothers have decided helping with the rooms was uninteresting and went to see our lovely guest."

Elijah nodded, "I see. Jealousy is not a good look on you."

"Hilarious," Niklaus remarked dryly, "I am not jealous. In fact, I am most pleased that our little brothers are being nice to our guest."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, amusement in his eyes, "Even now you are a pitiful liar."

Before Niklaus could respond, Mikael called them over to do some more work. However the conversation was far from over, at least for Elijah anyway. He was surprised to see his brother so taken with a young woman they barely knew, but it intrigued him. Not to mention the possibilities it held. Finn and Elijah were just at marrying age, Niklaus right behind them.

If he should find a wife, it would get him out of their home and away from the cruelty of their father. Elijah knew that the first time he saw his father strike Niklaus, he should have struck him down. He had never felt so strongly about anything, yet every time he tried the one who got hurt was his little brother. The same one he wished he could protect.

He would need to speak with Rebekah on this matter, seeing as the two young women were friends and getting closer with each day, she would be able to discern Caroline's feelings. If there was a chance that Caroline felt something for Niklaus, it would make things almost too good to be true.

Meanwhile, Caroline was walking around with Henrik and Kol who were eager to have something else to do besides work on the huts. The brothers were gathering wood as they walked allowing Caroline to simply stroll with them and enjoy some conversation. It was nice. Henrik was incredibly sweet, he reminded her a bit of Matt.

The youngest of the family looked the most similar to Niklaus when it came to facial structure, though his hair was dark like Elijah's and Finn's. Kol had his moments of sweetness, but he certainly lived to tease and have a good time. He appeared more like Elijah and Finn, but with the complexion of his other siblings that was on the paler side. His carefree attitude made her think of Damon, only not in an annoying or obnoxious way. The thoughts of them made her chest ache for a moment, she hoped they were doing okay.

"Have you been down to the creek yet," Kol asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I have not," Caroline answered.

"Well we certainly have to fix that, isn't that right Henry," Kol said, a bit dramatically.

Henrik nodded, "The creek is a must see. It's really nice and the water is always at a pleasant temperature, no matter the season."

Caroline smiled, "It sounds lovely, but shouldn't you two be getting back to your chores?"

Kol shook his head, "Well love, I for one am done for the day, though Henrik may have something else he needs done."

Henrik frowned, "I can't remember what."

"Then it mustn't have been important," Kol said grinning, he looked at Caroline, "What do you say? Journey with us to the creek for a bit? I assure you, it isn't far. Right up that hill there."

Carolin looked at the hill he nodded to, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stop by for a few minutes. Lead the way."

Kol's smile grew, "Excellent. Come along you two."

The trio quickly made their way up the hill to the creek and Caroline had to admit, it was certainly beautiful. Despite the overcast day and the chill in the air, the creek water was warmer than she expected and the surrounding area seemed more lively than the rest. While it was obvious the season of fall was in place, winter appeared to be approaching sooner.

Though Caroline had been informed of the start of the winter months was at least another month away. Rebekah had told her it Haustmonour would start soon. Caroline had no idea what that meant, but Rebekah drew a circle of their calendar for her. Based on the drawing, Caroline realized it was September here and in the coming days it would be October. Her birthday would be coming up. Her birthday was further away in her time though.

"It is a bit on the dreary side, but I spend quite a good deal of time here practicing," Kol explained as he grinned.

"And what do you practice here," Caroline asked curiously.

Kol winked at her, "Just a bit of… gardening."

Caroline tilted her head slightly to the side, "You garden?"

Henrik snickered, but said nothing.

Kol shrugged his shoulders, he jumped over the creek, "I am a man of many talents. Perhaps one day I will show you just what type of gardening I do, especially with the winter months coming. However when the summer season returns, this place is the most beautiful."

"Will you be staying with us," Henrik asked hopefully.

Caroline frowned, "I, I am not sure."

Kol's smile faltered, "Do you not like it here?"

"What, no I do," Caroline quickly reassured, "I just don't, I do not want to overstay my welcome and be a burden."

"You couldn't possibly be a burden," Henrik told her.

Kol shrugged his shoulders, "We're all burdens in our own right, but I am certain everyone would be glad to keep you around, especially Niklaus."

Caroline thought that was interesting, but she didn't comment on it. There was no denying that she was in some or all ways attracted to Niklaus. His handsome features certainly didn't hurt, and his personality was sweet, but she could see he had a strength behind it that seemed to be tucked away.

"Enough of trivial matters," Kol said a moment later, "For now, we will have some fun."

"Fun, what kind of fun," Caroline asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kol's grin only grew, "Just this."

Without warning, he jumped into the creek with as much force as he could muster, splashing Henrik and Caroline who happened to be standing a bit too closely to the edge. Caroline released a surprise shriek and Henrik a laugh. Kol's laughter seemed to be carried up by the wind, his smile contagious.

"Oi, so that's how it's going to be," Henrik said as he too jumped into the creek just beside his brother, "This means war."

Kol replied playfully, "Well come on then, show me what you got. We shall fight to the death for fair Carolena's hand."

"Challenge accepted," Henrik declared.

"For Carolena," Kol shouted as he kicked water at his brother.

Caroline brought her hand to her mouth, barely stifling her laughter at their antics, "You are both ridiculous!"

"Only for you," Kol said right as Henrik splashed him.

The two boys went at each other, splashing happily as Caroline watched on the side unable to stop her laughter. It was the most carefree she had seen any of the family since her arrival and she had to admit, she loved the sight before her. It allowed her the chance to forget about all the stress and anxiety that had been weighing her down recently. Eventually, Caroline found herself in the water with Kol and Henrik.

The bottom of her dress was soaked and she was glad she wasn't wearing her favorite one as cleaning this would take awhile, but she was enjoying herself. It reminded her of the times she went to the water park with Elena and Bonnie every summer, it made her want to laugh and cry at the memories. She couldn't dwell on it long as she tried to dodge one of Kol's attacks. However the fun was not meant to last, especially with the angered voice that caused them all to freeze.

"What foolishness is this!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya'll I hate Mikael, but he is a necessary evil and pretty much an antagonist in this story. Eventually he mellows out for a bit, then goes back to being the Mikael we know and hate. Anyway, here's update. I'm super excited about the next chapter, we get to see how everyone is doing in the present.**

**I wanted to say thank you everyone for the support, the follows, the favorites and the reviews make me happy! Hope you guys have a great start to your week!**

**Slight warning: I don't think what happens is triggering, but honestly anything can be triggering so here is warning for it. Mikael does grab someone, but it's not long and not the focus, but referenced. **

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Mikael was furious at the sight before him. His youngest sons and the young woman who was a guest in his home were splashing about in the creek like children. He expected this sort of thing from Kol, that boy refused to grow up no matter what Mikael seemed to do. Henrik, he reminded himself was still on the younger side, but it made no difference to him. He stalked over to them, shouting to get their attention.

Henrik stood rigid beside Kol and Caroline, he straightened himself and kept his head up. Though he tried to hide his fear, it was no use. Both Caroline and Kol could tell the youngest here was afraid. Caroline glanced at Kol, his posture was as relaxed as ever, though his expression was one she couldn't read. It wasn't fear or passiveness, it was just there. Her attention returned to Mikael who made his way to stand before the three of them. Caroline could practically feel the anger coming off of him in waves.

"No need to be so upset father," Kol said through a forced casual tone, "Just letting off some steam is all."

"Is that so," Mikael hissed, his eyes colder than Caroline had ever seen them, "Playing games in the water when there is work to be done! You are old enough to hunt yet you continue to remain an incompetent child!"

Kol's only reaction was to clench and unclench his jaw.

Mikael turned to Henrik, "And you. I do not care that you are the youngest, you are nearly a man and should act as such, no matter who or what tries to lead you astray. Have some self control boy!"

Henrik could only nod, "Yes father."

"I will deal with you two accordingly later," Mikael said harshly, his gaze moved to Caroline, "As for you, consider this a warning. You are a guest in my home, with my family and should refrain from getting in the way."

Caroline knew she should just take it, but she had to say something, "Our intentions were not to upset you sir. No harm has been done, there is no need to fuss about."

"What did you say girl," Mikael said lowly stepping forward slightly.

Caroline replied taking a step slightly in front of Kol and Henrik, "We hadn't meant any harm, it was an honest mistake. It will not happen again. Allow us to get back to the chores and make it up to you. There's no need for things to, to escalate."

Caroline's words left a bitter taste in her mouth. There were plenty of other things she wanted to say, but she was essentially powerless here and there was nothing she could do to stand against him. However she was scared about what he would do to Kol and Henrik, she wanted to protect them if she could. Though looking in his eyes, she feared she might make matters worse. She could feel Kol and Henrik's eyes on her, she hoped she was helping them and not just making their punishment worse should Mikael feel the need to retaliate.

Mikael moved so quickly, she almost missed it. His rough hand grabbed her upper arm, his grip tight as he pulled her closer to him so that their faces were maybe a few inches apart. This allowed her a chance to clearly see his angered gaze and for him to see the fear she tried to hide. Caroline couldn't fight the surprised gasp that left her lips from the suddenness, but she kept herself composed and would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her so worried. She looked into his eyes.

In a calm, quiet voice she said, "Please let go of my arm."

"Do not forget your place," Mikael said darkly, his tone low, but loud enough for Kol and Henrik to hear, "You are here and remain here by my will and my will alone. I have no qualms about leaving you in these woods should you become too much of a nuisance."

Caroline held his gaze, "I imagine this makes you feel powerful. That you are in control and asserting your strength over me to prove a point to me and your boys. Threats will get you nowhere, you'll never have the respect and obedience you seem to crave."

His grip tightened around her arm, Caroline refused to react and just bit down on her tongue. She would not look away from his fierce gaze. Though her heart was pounding hard and fast in her chest, she would not show him how afraid she was if she could help it. She wished she had her vampire strength and speed again, it would really help her now.

Her parents taught her how to defend herself sure and she knew of a few ways to get out of his grasps, but the only thing that kept her in place and not struggling against his hold was the fear of what he would do to Kol or Henrik. It was like what Elijah had said, he punishes them by inflicting pain on the others because it makes them feel responsible. It was twisted.

"Watch your tongue. You are at my mercy, you may try to speak against me, but you will wish that you had kept your mouth shut like a proper woman should," Mikael informed her darkly.

"Let go of me," Caroline said through gritted teeth.

Her gaze hardened, she refused to look away from him as a feeling of heat and ice pulsed through her veins. It was the weirdest thing, but as it spread she watched as Mikael's face flickered to a different expression she had never seen on his face or believed possible.

It was pained.

The expression was there for only a moment and then it was gone as Caroline lost the hot and cold feeling, it had slipped away through her grasps like sand. She had to wonder if that was the magic Esther believed she had trying to break through. The thought both thrilled and terrified her.

"Father, please," Henrik said from his place.

Caroline glanced at him, he was visibly afraid of what Mikael would do to her the longer his hand gripped her arm. The hold he had was hard enough that Caroline was almost certain that if he kept it up, it would bruise. Not a moment later, Kol was at her side.

"There is no need for this father," Kol said, "This is my fault. She and Henrik tried to stop me from being childish, but I insisted and continued to bait them relentlessly. I implore you, the consequences should fall to me."

Mikeal turned his gaze to Kol, "Henrik, get back to the house. Kol, you and I are going to have a chat."

"Release Miss Caroline and we can get started," Kol said simply.

Mikael looked back at Caroline, "Remember what I said. Let it echo in your mind should you think it wise to stand against me."

He roughly released her from his grip. Caroline stumbled for a moment, but quickly regained her footing as Kol placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. They didn't say anything as Mikael stormed off, calling for Kol to follow him. Caroline wanted to tell him not to go, but she knew there was nothing she could do or say to stop him. Not to mention the slight throbbing of her arm served as a silent reminder.

Kol followed his father, but he glanced back at Caroline and mouthed to her 'I'll be fine,' before he disappeared through the trees leaving Caroline and Henrik alone by the creek. Henrik asked if she was alright to which she answered she was okay. The pair walked back to the house in silence, the only noise between them was the wind and crunching leaves beneath their feet.

* * *

Elijah and Niklaus had finished their work on the huts for the day, Finn had gone off likely check the traps they set the other day. The two remaining brothers intended to go after him, but they were halted when they spotted Henrik and Caroline. Their clothes appeared a little worse for wear than they had when they left, however something else seemed off, at least Niklaus thought something was wrong. He made a move to go towards them, but was stopped by Elijah's hand on his chest.

"Wait," Elijah said, he looked around for a moment, but Niklaus couldn't imagine what he was looking for, "Kol and our father are not present."

Niklaus nodded, "Yes brother I do have eyes which can see that."

"Think Niklaus," Elijah said in his usually calm tone, "Something must have occured. Kol left with Caroline and Henrik, yet he is not with them. Father went to retrieve them, but he has not returned."

"So it would seem," NIklaus said softly.

Elijah lowered his hand, "I imagine there must have been some kind of situation. I will inform mother she may need to prepare some wrappings for him."

Niklaus nodded, "Yes, I will learn what happened."

Elijah went to find his mother while Niklaus went after Henrik and Caroline. The blonde girl disappeared inside the house while Henrik stood outside looking guilty and clearly upset. Niklaus wanted to go straight to Caroline, but he could not just ignore his little brother who was clearly not doing well. He glanced inside to see Caroline hugging Rebekah, his sister returning the embrace not but a moment later. For the time being she had someone to offer her comfort which would allow him a chance to speak to his brother.

"Henry," Niklaus said as he approached his younger brother.

Henrik looked up dejectedly, but said nothing.

"What's the matter," Niklaus asked, "Did something happen?"

Henrik wouldn't look at his brother, "We were just messing around in the creek for a few minutes. Father found us."

Niklaus nodded in understanding, "Yes, father does not take kindly to anything relating to fun."

Henrik looked up at his brother then, "It was me and Kol's fault. He, he grabbed Caroline."

"What did you say," Niklaus asked, his tone low and filled with surprise.

Anger was not an uncommon emotion for Niklaus, but hearing those words seemed to spark a new kind of rage that even surprised him. He felt similar anger whenever his father struck his siblings, whenever he couldn't fight back, but this, this seemed to burn a bit colder. The idea of his father or anyone laying a finger on Caroline was enough to make his blood boil and freeze all at once.

"She was trying to help us," Henrik said, he shook his head, "She shouldn't have said anything, but she stood up to father. And he grabbed her arm. Kol stepped in, not letting it go further, but I was worried Niklaus. Father, I don't want to think about what he could do to her."

Niklaus inhaled sharply, "How is she? Where is Kol?"

"Shaken, she's shaken up and Kol went with father deeper into the woods," Henrik answered softly.

Niklaus placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, keeping his anger under control, "How are you feeling?"

"I should have done something," Henrik replied.

"There was nothing you could have done," Niklaus told him, "Be on the lookout for Kol's return. I am going to speak with Caroline."

Henrik nodded, "Will you tell her I'm sorry?"

Niklaus said, "You have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault."

Her words from that night. When he returned after a 'fight' with his father, beaten up from his punishment and she had told him it wasn't his fault. That he had nothing to apologize for and that he did not deserve it. His siblings would tell him similar things, but hearing it from her was different. She didn't have to say that, his siblings in a sense 'had to' though they would deny such a thing.

Caroline saying it to him was unique, it meant just a little more.

Niklaus walked inside the house to find Rebekah alone, tears in her eyes that she was struggling to hold back. She was furious and incredibly sad over the matter. Caroline had tried to downplay what happened, how it had just surprised her, but Rebekah could tell it was affecting her new friend more than she would admit. It always hurt Rebekah to see her father lay a hand on her siblings, to know he put his hand on her new friend had rubbed her the wrong way.

If he was so bold as to hold her in place, it was only a matter of time before she may face the true extent of his cruelty. Mikael was harsh on the boys, when it came to Rebekah he ensured that no marks could be visible. With his sons people would assume that they had been fighting, training or received the injury on the hunt. It would be harder to explain it should the women of his household bear the same marks when they did nothing of the sort to warrant it.

"Bekah," Niklaus said, his tone questioning.

Rebekha took a steadying breath, "Father had no right to grab her."

"You are right," Niklaus said, "What's done is done. Let us be happy he didn't strike her, I am afraid my self restraint would be lost had that occurred."

"You cannot beat him," Rebekah said, she ignored the wince on his face from her words.

Niklaus nodded, "Perhaps not now, but one day he will not lay a hand on another… how was she?"

Rebekah glanced in the direction Caroline had gone, "He gave her quite the fright. She's changing now, but I imagine she will go to the clearing for a little bit."

"Why do you think that," Niklaus asked.

Rebekah looked back at him, "She declared it her favorite spot when I showed it to her. Why don't you go to her?"

Niklaus hesitated, "Do you think she would appreciate the intrusion? She may want to be with her thoughts."

"Nonsense," Rebekah argued, "She needs someone by her side. Mother is still in the village, Elijah went after her. I need to prepare the bandages and some herbs for Kol in case he has some more serious injuries. Go to Caroline now."

Niklaus didn't bother to protest, he wanted to see Caroline and didn't need so much pushing. He grabbed some of the wood he intended to use for her gift and a knife. Though he wanted to surprise her with a gift, he thought perhaps he could distract her by carving something for her while she was there. Pieces of doubt entered him, that she would have no interest in it, but he pushed the thoughts aside. He went to the clearing without another word to his sister who now had to wait for Kol to return.

Caroline was shaken, the earlier fear she felt had faded away, but her nerves were reaching their limit. Gingerly she touched the still sore area of her upper arm where he had grabbed her. Had she still been a vampire, she would have broken free from his hold without an issue.

It just reminded her of how powerless she was here, about all the times she had been at the mercy of someone else. She was weak again and she realized for the first time in awhile just how much she actually liked, loved being a vampire and how much she missed it. Sure drinking blood to stay alive wasn't all that pleasant, but she wished it would come back. Then she wouldn't be so helpless anymore. She lowered her hand and looked up towards the cloudy sky.

"Are you alright love?"

Caroline glanced to the side to see Niklaus standing a few feet away from her. His expression was filled with concern, she knew then that Rebekah or Henrik told him what happened. A flicker of shame went through her, how she must look like some weak and fragile doll. It wasn't fair, she hated being this helpless.

He spoke, when she didn't say anything, "Henrik told me. I wanted to check on you."

Niklaus closed the distance between them and took a seat beside her as she answered, "Well nothing I can't handle. I was just surprised."

"He had no right to put his hands on you," Niklaus told her, Caroline was surprised by the serious and angry undertones his voice held.

"I'm alright," Caroline told him in a softer voice, "Truly, but I am worried for Kol. Your father said he would deal with him later, but had Kol follow him deeper into the woods."

Niklaus nodded, "Yes, our father does have a way of dealing with us, but I can assure Kol will be just fine if not a little battered."

Caroline looked away, "That doesn't make me feel that much better."

Niklaus took her hand, causing her to look back at him, he spoke to her softly, "Kol will be okay, I promise you. Tell me the truth, how are you really feeling?"

Caroline visibly swallowed as his blue gaze caught her own. The intensity of his eyes was more than she was expecting, but she thought she could have gotten consumed by them. They were reassuring, yet filled with anger she saw that wasn't directed at her. Not to mention the comforting warmth that filled her from his hold on her hand. How his thumb moved across the back of her hand, for a moment it was all she could focus on and almost forgot the question he asked her.

"I, I don't know," Caroline whispered, "I felt helpless, angry. He shouldn't speak to you, to any of you the way he does and he certainly shouldn't hit you. It's wrong."

Niklaus released a breath, "It is how things are. We can only do our best to get through it until the day we no longer are at his mercy."

"I wish it wasn't that way for you and your siblings," Caroline told him, "Your father is not a nice man."

Niklaus laughed at her words, "No, he certainly is not. Do you not have more colorful language?"

Caroline playfully hit his shoulder, "I was told to hold my tongue remember? Besides, he is still your father and I do not want to offend you by disrespecting him."

"While thoughtful of you, it is unnecessary," Niklaus told her, "You may say whatever you like about that arse."

Caroline chuckled, "I will remember that."

Niklaus smiled at her, "Now onto happier matters, I have brought this for you."

Niklaus held up the wood and knife to her, she looked at it curiously, but said nothing.

"I wanted to surprise you with a carving, though I was unsure of what you might like," Niklaus explained a bit hesitantly, "Given what you have been through today, I thought perhaps you would like to pick out something yourself and watch me carve it. Though I completely understand if you would rather not-"

"Are you kidding," Caroline interrupted him.

Niklaus swallowed, she must hate this, "I, no."

Her smile was radiant as she said, "You want to make me something? That is the most thoughtful thing I think anyone has ever done for me or will do for me. Whatever you carve, I know I will love it."

Niklaus relaxed, glad to see she was not turned away from him, "Well then, I suppose I should get started. Anything in mind you wish to see?"

Caroline thought for a moment. In all honesty she had no idea what she wanted as a wood carving, she knew whatever was carved for would be great. Maybe a flower, but she wasn't sold on that idea. She knew Rebekah had a knight, but she didn't want that either. The sound of chirping birds echoed in her ears for a second and she thought of the bird she had 'healed' earlier.

The thoughts of being a witch returned to her and while it made her uncomfortable, she had to admit that if she were a witch, she would no longer be this powerless. Maybe she could use the bird as a reminder, that even though she was here without her vampirism and friends, at least she could find another way to be strong.

"How about a bird," Caroline asked.

Niklaus grinned, "As you wish Caroline."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was an incredibly fun chapter for me to play around with. It is important to note I messed with the show's timeline here. In the show the day after Elijah wakes up is the full moon, I'm going to have it be another day later. Just an extra day to make things easier for me in the story, alright enough talk. Hope you guys enjoy! As always, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews, you guys rock!**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: ****Present Day Meetings 1/2**

**11:47**

"There's no trace of her anywhere," Stefan said, his voice dejected.

"She couldn't have just vanished," Elena said, her expression frustrated and lost.

Caroline was nowhere to be found, no one had seen her yesterday and no one had heard her anything from her. Her mom didn't know where she was, Matt hadn't heard from her, and with all the craziness going on with Klaus, everyone was a bit on edge. After the decade dance, she had just vanished into thin air.

With Elijah waking up the previous day and everyone running around with the new information of the fake sun and moon curse, how Elijah was Klaus' brother, everyone had been too preoccupied to notice. That didn't make it right, but now that they caught a minute to breathe, they had to find her.

Damon would have preferred to wait until after everything with Klaus was finished, but the others couldn't wait. The full moon was happening tomorrow night and the plan had been set, everything was ready. They just needed to find Caroline.

"Do you think Klasu did this," Elena asked wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Damon rolled his eyes, "It makes no sense for him to take blondie. All he cares about is your sweet doppelganger blood."

Stefan spoke next, "Maybe he plans to use her as leverage. To force our hands and play into his trap."

"He wouldn't need her as leverage since you two are already trying to play into his hands," Damon said with a scowl.

He had no faith in the plan now. Bonnie was there best chance, he firmly believed that, however being a good sport he would let them have their fun today. But tomorrow, he would ensure Elena had something in her system that would in fact save her life.

"But why wouldn't he announce it," Elena asked, her frustration going, "Why not make a move as soon as he had her? After the decade dance, it's not like he's trying to be subtle with his threats."

"Unless she's the vampire he intends to use," Stefan said softly, "Think about it, he needs a witch, a vampire and werewolf then the doppelganger. If I were about to break a curse after a thousand years, I'd make sure I had all my ingredients protected."

"No, we have to find her," Elena said, her terror rising.

Damon made a clicking sound, "Katherine did mention something about that. I bet she'd know where she is. That wouldn't be enough to delay this ritual though… Hopefully blondie and the werewolf are in the same place."

"Okay, you go with Alaric to speak to Katherine then, see what she knows," Stefan said with a nod, "In the meantime, I'll check in with Bonnie. She's been doing some locator spells, but hasn't had much luck."

"While you two do that, I'm going to talk to Elijah," Elena said rising to her feet.

"And why would you do that," Damon asked, his expression incredulous.

Elena glanced at him, "Because, Elijah would know. He saw Klaus."

"What, and I'm just now hearing about this," Damon asked irritated.

"Yes," Elena sighed not in the mood.

Damon laughed without joy, "And who thought that was a good idea? Klaus won't trust him and will likely keep him out of the picture or draw him back to the dark side."

"We can trust Elijah," Elena said, "He gave his word."

Damon made a face at her, "And if Klaus asks for his word? Whose will he keep?"

Elena didn't have response. She just watched as Damon stormed out of the room to gather information from Katherin. Even though Stefan was trying to reassure her, she couldn't focus on his words. All she could think about was Caroline being missing and that maybe her trust in Elijah was too much.

* * *

**Last Night**

* * *

Elijah in all honesty intended to remain hidden and out of the equation until the very possible last second. He intended to take Klaus by surprise at the ritual which would be in two days. However, fate seemed to have other things in mind as his brother, back in his body, appeared beside him with an all too happy smile.

"Good evening brother," Klaus said still grinning, "Fancy seeing you around these parts. Last I heard from your precious Katerina, you were daggered. Yet here you are."

"Yes, your parlor tricks seem to be losing their hold," Elijah said as he faced his brother.

Klaus raised his brows mockingly, "Is that so? Well then, I suppose you wouldn't mind me returning the dagger to it's place?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes, "Go ahead and try Niklaus."

Klaus inhaled, he glanced away, "Unfortunately it will have to wait. There is something I thought you should be made aware of, in case you had any funny ideas about sabotaging this ritual."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, prompting Klaus to continue.

"You remember the night I was cursed, you remember who was there, whose blood was used," Klaus said with an almost wistful look as he faced his brother, "The final supposed sacrifice. Well she happens to be alive."

Elijah had been prepared for a number of answers, but not one of them could have been those words. Judging by the look on Niklaus's face, Elijah knew he wasn't kidding. Klaus smiled even bigger at his brothers barely contained surprised expression. The news had put him in an awfully good mood. Though he was never one to get his hopes up, having had the witches confirm to him what he already knew to be true was icing on the cake.

"That is impossible," Elijah said with a frown, "It killed her as a sacrifice a thousand years ago."

"Another lie," Klaus said.

"How can you be certain, we saw her die," Elijah said, his tone wavered slightly.

Klaus answered simply, "Because my witches have proven otherwise. They have conducted many spells, but I intend to be thorough, the witches will be performing more spells throughout the night to ensure it is her."

Elijah was at a loss for words. He recalled seeing the face of a woman from lifetimes ago while he had been here in Mystic Falls, one of the friends to Elena who had the same name. At first glance, he intended to write it off as a coincidence, though now as he stood here before his brother, he couldn't just push it aside. This certainly complicated matters in ways Elijah didn't even want to begin to process.

"I hope you stop by the mansion I took over," Klaus said grinning, "If my witches are correct that it is my Caroline, Rebekah will be awakened."

"What did you say," Elijah asked slowly.

Klaus gave a look of mock surprise, "Oh, did I forget to tell you that the rest of our family happens to be nearby? On their way here in fact."

Elijah flashed at his brother, hand on his throat, "You scattered them across the seas."

Klaus smirked, "On the contrary, I have kept them safely hidden away. Look into my mind if you wish, I assure you they are fine and coming here."

"If this is some trick," Elijah started darkly as he released his hold.

"No tricks brother, I intend to reunite our family," Klaus said, "When the witches confirm to me tomorrow that my wife is in fact alive and tell me how, I will awaken Rebekah and maybe even Kol. We should all be present for when my wife returns and we unlock our curses."

Elijah wanted to question him further, to demand more answers, but Klaus had run off into the night leaving him behind. All this time, he believed their family was truly gone and lost at seas, never to return. Now he tells him this. Though Elijah wanted to believe that Klaus was lying, he knew one thing for sure.

Niklaus never spoke of Caroline, only in his lowest and highest moments would dare utter her name. And no one else could so much as speak it in his presence. For him to mention her in the same sentence as awakening their siblings, Elijah was not so certain how false his brother's words were

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

**12:22**

Elijah had been thinking about the previous night with his brother a great deal, he could hardly sleep and his focus could only return to the echoes of the conversation. He informed Elena of the meeting, though told her nothing of the subject and she didn't ask, only that she trusted him and hoped he would keep his word.

Elijah knew the extent of their deal, he also knew ways around it. Not that he enjoyed going around deals and finding loopholes, but given the change of circumstances, he realized he may just have to for the sake of his siblings and sister in law. Though as he sat in this coffee shop now waiting to meet with Elena, he was uncertain of what to make of it. Why she had asked to meet at all was a bit surprising, though her asking to meet in such a public setting even more disconcerting. Not a moment too soon, she sat down across from him.

"Not that I don't enjoy these little talks, but what was so urgent that you needed to speak with me," Elijah asked curiously, his eyes glanced to her from his coffee cup.

"Caroline," Elena said, to his surprise that he didn't show, "She's missing. She's been missing since the decade dance, either she was gone that night or gone in the morning. B- our witch hasn't been able to locate her anywhere. It's as if she vanished. Did Klaus take her for the ritual? She is a vampire and I know he needs one."

Elijah leaned back slightly in his seat. Given what Klaus had told him yesterday, Elijah sincerely doubted that he would have taken the young woman. His brother could barely approach her, let alone stage a kidnapping and keep her locked away. It wasn't like he needed her for the ritual as far as Elijah was concerned. Though he did have to wonder if her presences was required, her blood would be needed in order for both of the curses to be lifted, but her physically being there was another story. The echoes of their conversation last night filled his ears.

"As far as I am aware, he has done nothing with your friend," Elijah told her, "However I will investigate the matter. He does not have the werewolf or vampire, that much I am sure and I suspect he will take them tomorrow."

Elena visibly swallowed, "Okay. Thank you."

With that, Elena darted away. Elijah watched her go, at the end of the sidewalk he spotted the younger Salvatore brother waiting for her. The two disappeared quickly. Elijah took one more sip of his drink before leaving, he intended to go to the address Klaus sent him a few minutes ago.

Unless Klaus needed Caroline present to confirm the truth, he couldn't imagine she would there. There was also a twinge of hope inside him, that it was in fact the Caroline they knew and that his siblings would be returned to him. However he would not let himself runaway with the idea, he would wait and see. And as he arrived at the home that was in need of renovating, he walked inside.

"In here Elijah," Klaus called to him from down the hall.

Elijah followed the sound until he made it to a sitting room in the back. Klaus stood by the window, his smile all too happy, though Elijah could pay him little attention. Sitting on the red couch was his little sister drinking greedily at a blood bag. The echoes of the conversation returned to him, _if my witches are correct that it is my Caroline, Rebekah will be awakened. _

Elijah was stunned by the sight of her and stunned by what this meant. Not only was Rebekah here, but Caroline, his sister in law who was killed a thousand years ago was alive and here. Well, not here he supposed. Now the news which Elena had relayed to him earlier made his stomach twist.

"Ah hello brother," Klaus said, grinning from ear to ear, "So glad you could make it. Look who it is Rebekah."

Rebekah stood uneasily from the couch, the blood bag finished, "Elijah?"

Elijah smiled at her sweetly, "Hello sister."

Without waiting a moment longer, Rebekah embraced her older brother happily. She was furious with Klaus, he had daggered her for nearly a century it turned out. And though she wanted nothing more than to fight him, to scream and shout with all the energy she had which wasn't much, she couldn't. Not after the news he had told her.

_Caroline is alive. I am about to break the hybrid curse and she will be reunited with us. That is why you are awake._

Elijah hugged her tightly, he kissed the side of her head, "I am glad to have you back sister."

Rebekah pulled away, her skin held more of its original hue, "That makes two of us. Apparently I've missed a lot. No thanks to our dear _brother_."

Klaus sighed, "Yes, yes, I'm a monster and you hate me, I've heard it all before. However we cannot discuss such trivial things now."

"I take it this means that you were correct," Elijah said as he looked at Klaus.

Klaus explained with a massive grin and light in his eyes, "Quite so. I had my witches confirm it in every possible spell they could. The curse was placed on myself and on Caroline. It did not kill her like we were lead to believe."

"Then what exactly did it do," Rebekah asked with a frown, "She died as a sacrifice."

Klaus shook his head, "No, she wasn't a sacrifice. Do keep up Rebekah, you're slow today."

"Excuse me for still feeling a tad dead," Rebekah hissed, her fangs coming out and eyes turning red in anger.

Klaus looked at her with an unimpressed face, "Breaking my hybrid curse has never been more imperative. When this curse breaks not only will I get my werewolf side, but I will have my wife back in my arms. She will be a hybrid in her own right. A witch and a vampire."

"Explain this to me," Elijah started with a curious look, "As she is a vampire now, how can you be certain her witch side will come out?"

Klaus smirked, "Put it this way brother. When she was trying to stop our dear mother from locking my wolf side away, the only way Esther could stop her was to link Caroline's magic to the curse. She couldn't access it when your Katerina turned her into a vampire meaning it lies dormant inside her, much like my wolf side lies now. Her death was not a sacrifice, our father just killed her in the process."

"You know this how exactly," Rebekah asked sharply.

"I have my ways," Klaus said vaguely, not willing to divulge all his secrets.

"Though I absolutely loathe you at this particular moment," Rebekah said to Klaus, arms crossed over her chest, "I would like nothing more than to be reunited with my sister. I want to see her for myself, now."

Rebekah was thrilled by this news, so much so that it almost overshadowed the anger she felt towards her older brother. All those lifetimes ago, she remembered having Caroline by her side, ready to take on the world. The two of them were good friends, sisters at one point.

Losing her that night had been devastating, followed by the loss of her mother, then being on the hunt from their father. Everything had fallen apart so quickly and the centuries that followed only pushed their family to even more breaking points. Maybe with Caroline back, their family stood a chance at being whole again.

"Excellent idea," Klaus said, "It has been far too long since I last saw her with my own eyes. She should be out there with her 'friends', why don't we pay them all a quick visit? Remind them what's to come."

"Can we take her with us when we see her," Rebekah asked, a grin on her face.

"I'm afraid," Elijah interrupted, "That will not be possible."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "And why is that brother?"

"She's gone," Elijah said.

Rebekah frowned, "Gone, what do you mean gone?"

Elijah released a sigh before explaining, "Elena requested my presence earlier. Caroline has been missing since the night of, or the morning after their decade dance I believe she called it. They believe that Niklaus had taken her for the ritual."

Klaus growled, "I have yet to go near her and now that I have just confirmed that she is in fact my wife, you mean to tell me she is nowhere to be found!"

Klaus threw the nearby coffee table into the wall, the glass and wood shattering due to the force he used behind it. Anger was the strongest emotion that consumed him, but he could not completely ignore the twinge of fear. After all this time, he could finally be reunited with the woman he loved, only for her to slip right through his fingers.

He had seen her in the eyes of the history teacher and recalled seeing her at the decade dance, her loose blonde curls and mouth open in a smile as she danced with some human boy. At the time he couldn't have been sure if she was the same, but seeing her there, even if for a moment, he could feel that it was her.

He needed no one to prove it, but he preferred to cover all his bases. His wife was alive, missing without her memory of their connection. Anyone who dared lay hand on her would pay with their blood.

"Witches," Klaus screamed, the witches appeared in the doorway a moment later, "Find Caroline. Do whatever spells you must to bring her back to me and do them now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: An update! Woohoo! We are now back in the past with Caroline and the Mikaelsons.**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

Niklaus watched as Caroline gingerly held the recently carved bird in her hands. He was nervous about her reaction, whether or not she would like it. Throughout the time he spent carving it for her, the two had fallen into a comfortable silence. While he was incredibly focused on the carving, he could not ignore how close Caroline was to him.

Her eyes focused on his every move with the knife, interest in those sky blue eyes. She was so close, it wouldn't have taken hardly any movement in his part to touch her and close the distance. However he wouldn't close that distance, no matter how much he would have liked to. When the bird had been completed, she had only asked to hold it. The expression she wore wasn't one he could decipher, it made him even more anxious that he had no idea what she was thinking.

"Do you like it," Niklaus asked, hoping he sounded casual.

She turned away from the bird to face him, a genuine smile on those soft lips, "It's incredible. You have a gift."

Niklaus released a soft laugh, "Thank you love, but it is just a hobby."

Caroline scoffed, "A hobby you are insanely good at."

"I'm glad you think so," Niklaus said with a sideways grin.

"I do," Caroline said, her smile wide, "Thank you for this, it really means a lot to me. What else have you carved?"

Niklaus was surprised by the question, "A great deal of things. I carved a Knight for Rebekah when we were children, a deer for Elijah and a few other creatures for my family. I carve weapons for my brothers. Now a bird for you."

"Wow, that is impressive," Caroline praised, it made Niklaus' heart swell, "Do you only carve?"

"I have a few drawings, but they aren't very good," Niklaus told her.

"Nonsense, I bet they are wonderful," Caroline replied as though it were obvious.

"Perhaps I will show them to you one day," Niklaus said, "Maybe you will do the honor of being one of my subjects."

Caroline's expression turned sheepish, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Oh I don't know about that. I mean, I've never been drawn before and I doubt I would look that nice when there are so many other nice things you could draw instead of just plain old me."

Niklaus tilted his head to the side, "You think yourself plain? Have you not seen yourself Caroline? There is nothing plain about you."

Caroline bit her lip. Even though she knew she was attractive, she also had a lot of doubts and insecurities when it came to her appearance. That was why she always had to be put together, her clothes perfect and coordinated. Her make up always flawless no matter the time. It was only when everything was perfect did she feel beautiful, but even then she felt unsure.

As a vampire, that insecurity seemed to fade in and out. That had worked in her favor considering it allowed her to get handle on it and in a sense her over it, but now. Now she was just a human again and was overwhelmed with how insecure and weak she had been. It was as if nothing changed and that stung the most.

Caroline could only shrug her shoulders.

Niklaus spoke again, "Caroline, I have never seen such beauty like the one you possess. Inside and out."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Caroline said softly with a wry smile.

"I am saying it because you do not seem to know this," Niklaus informed her, "You are beautiful, strong, full of light. There is a fire within you that shines brighter than the sun. I have never encountered someone like you and I do not know how I have lived this life without having known you. Forgive me if I am being forward, but I cannot accept that you do not see the beauty you hold. It is unlike any other."

Caroline blinked in surprise, "I, I don't know what to say. You believe that?"

Niklaus nodded, his expression serious, "Every word."

Caroline visibly swallowed, she didn't know what to say. He was looking at her in a way no one had ever looked at her before, none of the guys she had been with ever looked at her this way and she wasn't even with Niklaus. He hardly knew her, they had met only a few days ago and already he thought these things about her? She was flattered, beyond flattered actually, but didn't know what to do.

She knew she liked him, but it didn't feel as strong or it wasn't as obvious to her. But that did not stop the potential and all the ideas of the pair of them from flooding her mind. It was then she noticed they were much closer than before, still not touching, but just barely their shoulder brushing against the other. Their faces were closer as well, mere centimeters apart. She could feel his breath on her, her eyes glanced at his lips and she had to wonder how it would feel to kiss him. The idea had crossed her mind before, but this was stronger. Her eyes found his again.

He broke the silence that had stretched between them, "I fancy you, Caroline and I wish to do this properly. To court you. You have been through a great deal these past few days so I do not want to push you into anything. My desire is that should you wish to begin something with me, that it will be on your time and because you want it."

Niklaus wanted nothing more than to kiss her, he had been imagining it ever since her first night, but knew he couldn't do it. After all that had happened, it would be unfair to play with her emotions. Not to mention given what has recently happened, it felt wrong to begin something of the sort now. He hoped he was doing the right thing, that he had conveyed his message the right way to her. Niklaus had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized she moved until her lips pressed lightly against his cheek. The touch was softer than a feather, it was sweeter than honey and sent warmth throughout Niklaus.

When she pulled away he saw her smile was softer than before, her eyes shinning as she told him, "Thank you for your words. I appreciate it and the bird."

Niklaus nodded, he was too stunned to speak. The two left the open patch to return to the house so that Mikael would not have further ammunition against either of them. It was in these moments that Niklaus wished he was stronger, that he could defend those close to him from Mikael's wrath, to stop him from ever hurting anyone again. He refused to believe it would be impossible to one day he rid of his father. It was not something he could accept.

He glanced at Caroline, her gaze focused on the ground beneath her. Niklaus wished he could comfort her, he wished there was something he could say to make her feel better, do something so that she would no longer be in this mood, but he knew it was no use. There was nothing he could say to help her now. And that seemed to hurt him more than he thought it would.

After dinner, Caroline found herself helping Esther put away herbs. Even though Caroline would have preferred to be away from Esther due to their conversation earlier, she was pleased that the older woman didn't bring it up again. At least she hadn't brought it up. Rather it was Kol. He joined them after several minutes of their silent cleaning to ask his mother question. He glanced at Caroline, though he wanted to ask how she was feeling after the earlier incident, he thought she may not appreciate it. So he turned to his mother.

"I'm going to need the recipe for more of that paste mother," Kol said as he leaned on the table.

Esther frowned, "Have you finished it already?"

Kol shook his head, "No, you just haven't taught me how to make it yet. Besides, you've said so yourself that it is not difficult to make. I believe it would do me and our guest some good to learn how to make it. After all, only those with special talents can make it."

Caroline frowned, "Special talents?"

Esther gave Kol a pointed look, "Kol, mind your tongue."

"I am certainly minding my tongue," Kol said with a grin, "Do not be put out mother. How about tomorrow?"

"Kol," Esther said in a warning tone.

Caroline looked between the two, "Does anyone want to tell me what is going on here?"

Kol answered her, "I know you're a witch darling like my mother and myself. You should start tapping into your power, use it to your advantage."

"I, I'm not a witch," Caroline argued, her tone not as strong as she would have liked.

Kol spoke again, "No need to be ashamed love. We're a unique lot."

Caroline shook her head, she set the herbs down, "No, I'm really not a witch. I don't, I do not know why you guys think this way, but I-"

Caroline stopped when Kol interrupted her, "Hold out your hand. Palm up."

"I, what," Caroline stumbled out in confusion.

Kol smiled at her reassuringly. There was something about his brown eyes that Caroline noticed as she looked into them, she hadn't realized how dark they were compared to the lighter shades she noticed on Elijah or Finn.

"It won't hurt," Kol said grinning, he lifted up a medallion hooked to a leather strap, covered in a bunch of symbols, "This is one of the oldest ways to tell if someone is a witch. Mother used it on us all as children to see if we inherited the magic. I was the only one who could tap into the magic properly."

Caroline glanced at Esther as the older woman spoke, "This test has never failed in all it's years of use. If you are truly a witch Caroline, this medallion will tell us."

Caroline looked back at the pendant that Kol was holding in front of her. It reminded her of all the weird things Bonnie would do with objects sometimes. Her heart twisted at the thought of her friend, who was still out there with the others about to face the biggest challenge of their lives so far. If there was a chance she could get home with the magic they claimed she possessed, well she had to try. The worst that could happen is that it was false right? Caroline released a breath, she steeled her gaze as she looked at Kol who's smile had yet to fade. Without a word, Caroline lifted her right hand, her palm facing upwards.

Kol slowly took hold of her wrist to keep her hand in place as he let the medallion hover over her palm.

"If it doesn't move, you're human. If it travels north to south, you are a wolf or possibly some other magical being," Kol said mischievously, but at Caroline's sour look he sobered up, "Should it go east to west, you are a witch."

Caroline looked at the medallion ready to see it remain still over her palm, but it was in fact moving from side to side. She had no idea which direction it was swinging back and forth with, but based on the too pleased smile Kol wore and a knowing look on Esther's face meant one thing.

"Well you aren't a wolf," Kol said as he let go of Caroline's wrist and pocketed the medallion, "You are in fact a witch. Welcome to our mini coven."

Caroline swallowed, "You could have been swinging it on your own."

"Denial does not suit you," Kol teased.

Esther gave her son a pointed look, "Kol, do not make this anymore unpleasant for our guest."

"Oh come on mother, it is one of my many talents to keep any atmosphere pleasant," Kol told her with a grin, he sombered slightly when he saw Caroline's paling complexion, "You have nothing to be upset about. Sure, witches aren't the most popular group of people, but we are certainly a force to be reckoned with. This is a gift Carolena, something to celebrate."

Caroline wouldn't look at him, she couldn't speak. Anything she could have said seemed to die in her throat. The familiar pressure and burning of her eyes told her she needed to get out of there, she needed to get away and be by herself before she really lost control of her emotions. For days she had been able to keep herself under control, but this was just the icing on the cake and she had to shut it off somehow.

Learning she had been a vampire had been an ordeal on it's own, but this was something else entirely. A witch? She was a witch. Honestly, what else could come her way? It wasn't enough for her to be sent to the past, but now she was a witch. From her mom or dad's side, she had no idea and it wasn't like she could ask since there was a thousand years separating them.

Caroline took a breath, "Excuse me for a minute."

Caroline didn't wait for an answer, she moved past Kol to leave the room and go outside away from their prying eyes. Kol had made a move to follow her, but his mother stopped him, saying something about letting her have some space, though he didn't quite hear her words. Making Caroline upset was the last thing he wanted to do. After what she had done for him, had tried to do for himself and Henrik earlier had meant more to him than he could ever express.

Caroline's arrival had changed things in this household for everyone. Before her arrival, there was nothing, but tension that seemed to be here as of late. Of course there were times when this family enjoyed bits of happiness. It just seemed as if these past few months that things were on the colder side, as if the upcoming winter season were affecting them all. Yet their guest seemed to make things warmer.

Mikeal could not be as hostile as usual due to her presence, besides Kol and Elijah were certain their father was trying to see who she could become a wife to. Esther appreciated having more help around the house and with the news of her being a witch, it meant she could share her talents with her more than she could with Kol. Finn remained mostly the same, but Kol noticed at meals his oldest brother seemed to relax a bit more since her arrival. Elijah's mood had improved greatly, he thrived on having goals and things to accomplish.

Based on what Kol knew, Elijah's goal was to have Caroline and Niklaus grow closer. Rebekah was still insufferable, but she had a friend now, something that had never truly had before. Of course there were women in the village close to her age, but the only times they truly bothered with her was when they wanted something. Henrik adored Caroline, he had a boyish crush on her because he found her pretty and she smelled nice. It amused Kol to hear that Henrik enjoyed her company.

Niklaus was by far the most changed since her arrival. He was more open and responsive to the world around him in a way he hadn't been since they were children. There was something brewing there. Kol released a sigh. He enjoyed teasing Caroline and was grateful for what she had done for him and Henrik earlier. Somehow he wanted to show her that it meant a lot to him, making her upset was not the best way to go. He would make it up to her though. For now he would do as his mother asked and not go after her.

* * *

Caroline was restless that night. After the conversation with Esther and Kol, she immediately ran into Rebekah. Though Caroline wanted to be alone, she also really wanted a friend. Despite only knowing Rebekah for barely a week, she considered her a nice person and a good friend. It wouldn't do her much good sulking alone, so Caroline spent some time with Rebekah just talking and laughing with each other. However it ended far too quickly for Caroline's taste.

Now here she was lying in the bed room, listening to the sound of quiet snores and the creatures outside to keep her company. Not to mention the pounding headache which had yet to leave her. Ever since the conversation with Kol and Esther, she had felt the urge to cry even more than before and the longer she held these tears back, the worse her headache became. Though she wanted to kick herself being weak, she also had to consider that everything happening around her was a lot for one person to handle.

Being sent a thousand years in the past with no memory as to how she got here, her vampirism disappearing without a trace, discovering she is a witch, the incident with Mikael, the fact that she had no idea if her friends were alive or even knew if she was gone and the list went on. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt about it. Shallow, hitched breaths filled her ears and it took her a moment to realize that the noise was coming from her. She couldn't do this, she couldn't do this.

"Get it together Caroline," she whispered to herself, she swallowed thickly as she felt the tears fall from her eyes.

Her bottom lip trembled incessantly, she bit down on her lip as hard as she could, trying and failing to keep her emotions at bay. She was sad, scared, angry. All she wanted was her friends and her mom, that was it. She tried to picture them, to pretend they were nearby, but as she called on the memories, it was blurred and not right.

Panic flared inside her, why couldn't she remember what they looked like? It only lasted a moment and their faces made an appearance in her mind, but the fear didn't leave her. This was a nightmare, a nightmare she would likely never wake from. She wanted to go home. A choked sound rose in her throat and she barely caught before it entered the night. She had to leave, she had to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's an update! Funny story, I always upload a chapter as soon as I finish writing it and publish right after, but sometimes I forget that just cause I put it in doc manager doesn't mean it's published, hahaha, yeah. So here's the update after forever! I pushed myself a bit in this chapter to get the emotions right, so hopefully they work and give you some feels :)**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Niklaus, Niklaus get up."

Niklaus would have grumbled a reply, but there was an urgency in his sister's voice that forced him to open his eyes. His sister was kneeling beside him, her hands on his shoulder with a frantic look on her face. Next to her was Elijah, his expression one of concern.

"What is it," Niklaus asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Miss Caroline," said Elijah, "She is not here."

Niklaus' eyes widened, he sat up abruptly, "What do you mean she is not here?"

"What do you think brother, she's nowhere in our home," Kol said bitterly, but there was worry in his eyes.

Niklaus glared at his siblings, "Why am I the last to know? No matter, we need to find her."

Elijah released a sigh as his siblings began to bicker about what they should do and what their next plan of action should be. Unfortunately, no one seemed to be willing to listen to the other's idea and thus meant they would not get anywhere with this conversation. Elijah has found himself standing off to the side as his siblings argued in hushed tones.

Though he considered breaking them apart, he decided to think a bit more on the matter of Caroline. Elijah had noticed a shift in Caroline as the day continued after the altercation she had with their father. She had appeared fine when he saw her for the brief moment, but when he returned home, she wasn't acting like herself. If anything she seemed hollow and out of focus.

At dinner she had remained silent almost the entire time, she likely wouldn't have said a word if not for Rebekah and Niklaus trying to keep her included. Mikael has been silent throughout the meal, but he never looked to their guest. Elijah studied Caroline between glances and noticed something else, that his mother seemed to be eyeing her as well. The difference he noticed was her gaze had not been one of concern, it was one of intrigue. She often looked this way when she was made a new concoction with various herbs. Perhaps something had happened between the two.

When dinner came to an end, Caroline has appeared like her usual self as far as Elijah was concerned. She went to help his mother with some organizing and everything seemed to be fine. Again, she seemed well enough, but Elijah had a feeling something else was wrong. Especially when Caroline and Rebekah were sitting by the dying fire earlier this evening with somber expressions where happy smiles once were. Since Caroline's arrival, the two girls had been near inseparable, constantly at each other's side.

Once again, Elijah thought she was fine. They went to bed, only for Rebekah to wake them with this news and that left him here, standing close to a window while his siblings continued to go back and forth. It would not end well if their father were to discover that their guest was no longer in the house, upsetting Mikael was not an option. None of them wanted to risk the chance that his wrath would fall to her. After what had happened just this afternoon, it truly would not bode well.

The possibility of her being taken was terribly slim, though it would bode in favor so that Mikael's wrath would not go to her. However it was likely she ran off. As the conversation continued, Elijah noticed his siblings were getting nowhere, but he had yet to think of a solution. Finn and himself knew the woods better than their siblings, if anyone was going out there it would have to one or both of them.

Niklaus knew the woods just as well, however given how emotionally distressed he appeared Elijah decided it would be best that he not go in search of her. Besides should father find him missing, he would face a much harsher punishment than the rest of his siblings. Getting Finn to actually help without going to their partners was proving to be a challenge considering he seemed prepared to wait for Caroline to return, which only infuriated Niklaus further.

"We have to do something," Niklaus whisper yelled at Finn.

Finn released a sigh, "She likely didn't go far. I'm sure she will return when she is ready."

Elijah wanted to agree with that, however as he continued to glance out the windows of this room, he remained uncertain of the likelihood she could find her way back if she went too far away from the light. A single torch remained, but it was dying out.

"Though I wish to agree with you brother," Elijah remarked, his eyes still watching the lit pathway, "We have no idea how long Miss Caroline has been gone. There is a possibility she is lost out there."

"All of you are blowing this out of proportion," Finn commented as he took a seat on his bed.

"You should not be this calm, what if she's hurt or was attacked," Niklaus argued, he grew more frantic by the second, "We need to go after her, we need to find her."

Rebekah ran her fingers through her hair, "We could tell mother. She has her tricks, perhaps she could find Caroline."

"Better idea, we don't tell mother and I can locate her," Kol said, speaking for the first time in awhile.

Kol had an affinity to the ways of their mother, he was able to partake in the power she could. Their father strongly discouraged him from learning anything from Esther in that regard, but Kol was not one to listen to authority well. In secret, he watched and studied his mother to learn her skills and tricks. Esther never taught him directly if Mikael was home, but if he was away on a hunt, they would have lessons. Niklaus narrowed his eyes, "We have no use for novice abilities that could result in a terrible accident."

Kol made a mock offended face, "You wound me Nik. I could find her, I would just need something of hers."

"Well we don't have anything that truly belongs to her," Finn said with a scowl, "Doesn't it need to be an object she holds dear or has had in her possession for a long time?"

Kol leaned back against the wall, "I was trying to help is all. You consider I might actually be worried about our fair guest unlike you brother?"

"No one is suggesting you do not care," Rebekah assured, "We are all worried about our new friend. Arguing will get us nowhere, we need to divide and conquer. Finn or Elijah, one of you needs to search the nearby area for her. See if she left a trail. Kol, you can try it out on her favorite dress we made days ago and see if it leads to anything."

"Is there anything I can do," asked the youngest Mikaelson, "I want to help find Caroline too."

Rebekah smiled at him, "I'm afraid not this time brother. Myself, Niklaus and you will have to wait this out."

"Rebekah, you cannot be serious," Niklaus said incredulously.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment," Rebekah said patiently, "Besides, our parents will be suspicious if they happen to check on us and see the lot of us gone. Finn and Elijah can get away with it as father sends them on night hunts all the time. Kol is always getting into mother's things so no surprise if he gets caught in her area."

Niklaus wanted to argue with her, he wanted to yell that she was wrong and he didn't care what Mikael or Esther did if they were all gone. He just wanted Caroline to be okay, he wanted to find her and bring her back here where she could be safe. This feeling of powerlessness was one he despised, there had to be something he could. However as he stood there, an idea did come to his mind as to where Caroline may have gone. The other day when they had gone to well, she had said something to him. How it was like the one she had at home, that it looked the same if not a little worn down.

_My village has a well just like this one. If I stand here long enough, I can pretend I'm there and my friends are with me._

If Caroline had become overwhelmed with the homesickness she spoke of, perhaps that is where she would have gone.

"There won't be a need," Niklaus whispered, he moved to the side and slipped on his vest, "I know exactly where she is."

"And where is that," Elijah asked moving from his place.

"A well," Niklaus said, "I will go and bring her back."

"Wait, allow one of us to go with you," Rebekah said grabbing his arm.

Niklaus glanced at Elijah, "Elijah and I will go. Should father learn of our absence, I expect you lot can come up with a story."

"Of course," Rebekah answered as Kol said, "Maybe."

Henrik hit his arm lightly, "Not funny. Don't worry Nik, we have it under control."

Niklaus smiled at his youngest brother, "Keep them in line Henrik, you'll be the wisest of us all."

With that Elijah and Niklaus left their home quickly and raced towards where Niklaus believed Caroline to be. It would have been quicker to take the horses, but it would have alerted their parents. Traveling on foot with a torch was the best option they had. This lead them to where they were now, with Elijah watching from beside a tree as Niklaus walked over to the figure leaning on the well. He suspected that Caroline's grip on her emotions would not last much longer, he knew it would come down.

Though he felt sympathy for her, he wished her not to be in such anguish, but knew it was necessary if she was ever going to heal. Niklaus walked over to Caroline hesitantly, he could tell it was her even in the darkness of the night, but he did not want to frighten her. No one should be out alone in the forest at night. Despite the well being just outside of the village's reach, it still did her no good to be here alone. He was concerned, but he felt angry that she would run off the way she did in the first place. Why he was so upset by this was beyond him, only that he was angry and perhaps even a little afraid.

Caroline didn't mean to end up here. In fact, she just wanted to stand outside and look at the stars while she breathed in the fresh air. However when she stood outside, she felt the weight of the world fall onto her shoulders and she had to get away. Get away from any and all reminders that she was not in Mystic Falls anymore, at least not in the twenty first century Mystic Falls. That thought, the reality of it stole the air from her lungs and pierced her heart. That was when she started running, she saw the village and ran further and harder.

She was no longer a vampire, she no longer had the speed or stamina it provided her. However it didn't stop her as she continued to sprint through the night to the well. Why exactly the well, just because if she looked down at it, she could pretend she was still home in her Mystic Falls and not here. Not here probably centuries in the past. Based on what one of the villagers said in passing, she assumed it was tenth century or maybe ninth.

Tears pricked her eyes at that thought, that she had somehow been sent a thousand years to the past and couldn't remember how. Her memory, it was muddled and everything was out of order. The faces of her friends and enemies were blurred, for a few minutes she forgot what Bonnie looked like, she couldn't remember what color Elena's eyes were, she couldn't remember what Matt smelled like. It didn't last terribly long, but it took so much effort out of her to remember the little things, to call on memories was killing her.

It reminded her of the feeling of compulsion, how she just knew them, but she couldn't remember anything else. It flickered in and out, but what scared her the most was if she would forget them entirely. The thought of forgetting them made her angry, it made her feel miserable. When she heard the sound of crunching leaves, she almost panicked. However when she glanced over her shoulder to see who it was, she was slightly relieved to see in the distance it was Niklaus and Elijah.

Guilt gnawed at her stomach, if they were out here it meant they were looking for her and so were the others. This family had been kind to her and now she had caused them trouble. She didn't even want to consider how pissed their father would be, but she didn't care about him. He could screw off, but the rest of the family… that was where he built stemmed from. She turned away, her focus looking down at the water that could barely be seen. Moments passed, but Niklaus appeared by her side with a torch for light. She couldn't look at him, she just couldn't. She turned head away.

"I apologize, you and your brother shouldn't have come out here," Caroline whispered.

Niklaus' reply was swift, "And leave you out here alone? Not an option sweetheart."

Caroline glanced at him with an indignant look, "Think I can't handle myself?"

"I never said such a thing," Niklaus remarked.

"You implied it."

"Not at all."

"Yes you did."

"Caroline, I did not imply such a thing. Stop trying to change the subject."

"Subject of what exactly?"

"About why on earth you thought it would be a good idea to run off in the middle of the night without informing one of us or allowing one of us to join you," Niklaus said, his anger barely restrained, "It was reckless. Something could have happened to you and we would have been none the wiser."

Caroline looked at him then, her eyes glowing from the firelight, "I can take care of myself. My parents taught me to defend myself, I would have been fine."

"And I suppose you would have found your way back to the house without a problem," Niklaus questioned, a challenge in his eyes.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, her voice was quiet, "I would have found a way back."

Niklaus replied, "And if you hadn't?"

"I would have," Caroline snapped, she inhaled sharply, "I would have been fine. You didn't need to worry."

"What did you expect when we found you missing in the middle of the night? What if someone or some beast came out and attacked you? You could be dead, have you already forgotten that it was the wolves who roam this very forest who took your family and friends away days ago," Niklaus said, but as those last words left his lips, he regretted them instantly.

Caroline gaped for a moment at him, the surprise on her face clear as day for Niklaus to see, but she recovered quickly. There was hurt in her eyes at the painful reminder and then anger replaced it. She clenched her hands into fists before opening them.

Her eyes burned into him, she gritted her teeth before answering, "No, I have not forgotten. You have no right to scold me about this, you are not my keeper!"

Niklaus exhaled, "You are the responsibility of my entire family, we all care about you and were worried. We feared the worst!"

Caroline said nothing, the anger and hurt was clear.

"I apologize, I should not have brought up your fallen friends and mother. I, I was afraid for you, the thought of something bad happening to you," Niklaus shook his head at the thought.

It truly terrified him, to consider the possibility of losing her. The thought caused him physical pain, as if a sword were being pushed through his heart.

"Well nothing bad happened," Caroline remarked bitterly, "I am fine."

Anger sparked in Niklaus again. How could she be so flippant about this? Did she truly not understand the danger she could have been? Did she not understand how worried and upset he and his siblings were when they realized she was gone?

"The point is something bad could have happened and you would be lost. I cannot and will not stand for it. Did you even think before you just decided to take off," Niklaus asked though it came out more as a demand,"What were you thinking? Clearly you weren't thinking otherwise you would not have run off like this."

Caroline struggled not to hiss, "I'm not an idiot Niklaus! I am more than capable of looking after myself and have managed to do so without help in the past. Yes, okay, I shouldn't have taken off without saying anything and I didn't intend to be gone for so long. I just, I needed to get away from it all."

"What exactly did you need to get away from," Niklaus asked, his tone had softened.

"Everything," Caroline said as she looked away from him, her fingers moved across the well stones, "This well. It is, it is just like the one from my ti- village. A place I will never, _ever_ see again." Caroline's voice broke as she continued, "Where I grew up, I will never see it again. The people I knew, gone forever. My, my friends, my parents… everyone I have ever loved- everyone I care about is gone."

Caroline bit her lip as a sob threatened to leave her, tears had already begun to fall down her cheeks and she knew they would not stop soon. Her family, her friends, were dead or really they didn't exist yet. She had no way to get back to them, no way to contact them, they might think she's dead, but she's trapped and alive somewhere else. Somewhere they can never reach.

Niklaus felt something in himself break at the sight of her this way. All his anger at her disappearance, the fear of something bad happening to her all left him and it was replaced with concern. He chastised himself for being so harsh with her. The tears that fell down her flushed cheeks, he wanted to wipe them away and was surprised at how much he wanted to do so.

Even though Niklaus had been attracted to various women in the village, he never quite found himself wanting to provide them with the same form of affection. Sure he imagined holding hands, kissing or even further, but never the little things like wiping tears away. Though he wanted to now, he would not overstep.

"I just, I just miss them," Caroline breathed out regaining her control, "I want to hug them again, just one more time- my best friends are gone, my mom, she isn't, isn't here and I need her. I need her. I-I'm gone, I, they aren't here. And what, she said, your mom and Kol were, they were talking and I couldn't, couldn't believe it. It can't, be real, it can't. Then Mikael, argh Mikael! It's all, there's just so much happening and I can't, I can't-"

"Caroline," Niklaus said softly, his eyes wide in fear and sorrow. She was spiraling, she was truly spiraling and he knew very soon she was just going to fall completely apart.

A sob escaped her as she went on, "I'm here alone, there's nothing, nothing I can do. I-I can't change anything. I'm trapped, and there was, was this bird and I don't know, everything hurts- they're all gone, they are gone. Everyone is gone. I can't get home, they can't get me, I- I there's, ah I can't breathe-"

"Caroline," Niklaus said, trying to get her attention, "Caroline, love look at me."

Caroline looked up at him with a heartbreaking cry through trembling lips, "They're gone Niklaus! Everyone is gone! I'm all alone, I'm all alone."

Then Caroline broke. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she couldn't fight the sobs any longer. Bonnie and Elena, her best friends were gone and she would _never_ see them again. She would never get to graduate with her friends, go to her senior prom, decorate her college dorm. Her future was destroyed, her future was gone and reduced to sticks and stones without the people she loved. Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Stefan, Tyler and even Damon. They were in trouble!

What if they were dead? What if she managed to get home and they were actually gone? Wasn't there another enemy on the loose? The Original vampires right? She couldn't remember, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She had to get home, but she didn't think she ever would and the thought hurt so much. Even if she was by chance a witch, she would never be able to create a spell to take her to the future, take her a thousand years to the future. A spell to take her to the past existed right, so there should be one to take her to the future, but how would she accomplish that? The answer was obvious, she couldn't.

"I feel so, so hopeless," Caroline admitted, she wiped her tears furiously away, "I, I don't know what to do. I, there's nothing I can do. It's all over, my life is over."

Niklaus put his hands on her shoulders, he bent down ever so slightly so that he could look directly into her sea green eyes, "I know there is not much I can say that will help you now, but you must hear this. You are not alone Caroline."

Caroline's expression broke further, more sobs threatened to escape her and the only thing Niklaus could think to do was hug her. He pulled her into his arms and she did not protest. Caroline buried her face into his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist as she cried into his shirt. Niklaus ran his fingers through her golden hair, his grip tightening around her.

Though he wished he could enjoy holding her in his arms, all he could do was feel saddened as each sob shook her body and there was nothing he could do to help her. There had to be something, anything he could do to help her, to ease the pain she was in, but he knew all that he could do was be there for her.

Caroline had never felt so broken before than she did in this moment. Every sob that left her, all the tears and unfortunately snot that soaked into his shirt, did very little to make her feel any better. She just wanted to go home, for this to be some type of bad dream that she would wake up from. That tomorrow she could wake up in her bed and see her mom before she left for the station. Go out into the town and help her friends in the battle to stop some curse from breaking. A sharp cry forced it's way out of her and she could only hold onto Niklaus to support her as she felt gravity increase and her legs start to give away.

"Please," she cried into his chest, "Please take me back. I want to go home."

Niklaus moved with her until the two of them were on the leaf covered ground beside the well. His hold around her did not lessen, he rested his chin on her head and did move one arm so that he could rub circles on her back. It seemed to have a positive affect as her sobs began to subside slightly.

"I know you feel as if you have nothing left," Niklaus said to her, "For now it will take your breath away, but one day the feeling will no longer weigh so heavily on you. There is so much left in this world for you to see, so much that your family and friends would want you to know."

Caroline's grip tightened at his words, her sobs reduced to heavy breaths as she struggled to get her emotions under control. She found his heartbeat, it was steady and strong, the opposite of how she felt right now, but she took some comfort in the rhythm along with his even breaths. This was so embarrassing, but she couldn't find it in herself to really care about her break down. All she wanted was her friends, she wanted her mom, she just wanted to be home.

Niklaus held her closer, he continued, "I wish I could give you your loved ones back. If I could give you anything and everything, I would do so in a heartbeat if it meant you would smile again. Name it, and it shall be yours."

Niklaus heard her make a noise between a laugh and cry, but knew she couldn't speak. This hug and his words were not enough, he knew that and just hoped that she found some comfort in what he had done. After several long minutes, Caroline's breathing had evened out which he took as good sign. Though he noticed she was leaning more heavily on him than she had been before.

When he looked down at her, he noticed her closed eyes and that she was asleep. He didn't want to wake her, he wanted to let her enjoy the peace dreams could offer her. Niklaus looked out in the distance to see Elijah still waiting a little ways away, patient as ever. As gently as he could, Niklaus adjusted Caroline in his arms and carried her home. The brothers walked in silence back to the house where their siblings were still waiting for their return


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's Nanowrimo everyone! As I've put in my other stories that have recently been updated, pretty much instead of writing a novel, I'm writing as much Fanfiction as I possibly can. All my current stories will be updated at least once and then some new stories might pop up. Anyway, hope you guys are having a great start to your month! **

**As always, thank you all for your support for this story! **

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

When Caroline woke the next morning, she noticed she wasn't alone. She was in someone's arms. Opening her eyes, she tilted her head up to see it was Niklaus. His eyes were still fluttering in sleep, his breathing steady and even. Memories of the previous night flashed through her mind, though she wanted to feel embarrassed and mortified by it, she strangely didn't feel bad. Of course she still felt some guilt for worrying the siblings here, but she didn't feel _that_ bad about freaking out on Niklaus. It was bound to happen and she was glad it happened with him instead of anyone else.

Though Caroline guessed she would have managed fine if Rebekah had been there to comfort her instead. Otherwise, she didn't feel close enough to the rest of the family to have a melt down. She glanced away from him to look at the bird he carved for her not far away, watching her and looking over her. Caroline brought her blue gaze back to Niklaus, she whispered a thank you into his ear. She would thank him again when he was awake, but for now that would do. Slowly, Caroline detangled herself form Niklaus's hold just in time for Rebekah to enter the room. Rebekah, although pleased to see her friend was awake and unharmed, was furious.

She scowled at her friend, "Well, glad to see you're awake given the night you've had. Mother and father do not know you ran off, we intend to keep it that way. It was foolish of you to run off like that."

"Yeah," Caroline said with a quick chuckle, "I got the whole lecture from Niklaus last night."

"Well you have yet to hear it from me," Rebekah said shortly, her head tilted upwards.

Caroline walked over to her friend, she sighed heavily though her smile was wide, "Then I suppose it is one I deserve. Lay it on me mother."

Rebekah playfully hit her arm, "Oh stop it. I am trying to be serious."

"This is my serious face," Caroline said as she failed to hide her smile.

Rebekah released a groan, "This is not funny. I was really worried about you, you know. Wondering what I would do without my friend. I'm cross with you."

Caroline took her friends hands, her tone sincere, "I am really sorry for worrying you. I shouldn't have run off like that, I had just been overwhelmed and wasn't thinking straight. Forgive me?"

Rebekah offered her a smile, "I could consider forgiving you if you promise not to do that again. Or if you must run off, take me with you."

"I pinky swear," Caroline said holding up her pinky.

Rebekah frowned, "Pinky swear? I am not familiar with this swear."

"Never heard of a pinky swear? Well, here we lock pinkies," Caroline said, she grabbed Rebekah's hand and locked their pinkies, "I pinky swear not to run off again and take you with me if I must."

Rebekah nodded, "Oh, I see. But I do not understand why pinkies."

Caroline knew that whenever it had been invented, a person would have to cut off their pinky if the promise was broken. At least that had been the idea. However given Rebekah had no idea what a pinky swear was meant that it likely hadn't been invented yet or the idea just hadn't reached this group in particular.

"The original idea was that if you broke the promise, then you had to cut off your pinky, but that practice has since been removed," Caroline explained, though he expression was unsure.

"Wow, you would stake your finger on a promise and everyone would know if you broke one because your finger would be gone," Rebekah said, she smiled, "The promise with pinkies is one I like very much. Is it a custom from where you are from?"

"It is," Caroline said grinning at the memory of her with Elena and Bonnie as kids. How they had all sorts of pinky promises that they had still kept. A tinge of sadness went through her at the thought of them.

"My siblings and I have a promise of our own. Though it does not require the removal of a finger should one of us break it. We promise to be there and look after one another, always and forever," Rebekah said a bit thoughtfully.

"That's sweet," Caroline said softly.

"Come on get dressed Caroline, then help me set the table," Rebekah said nodding to the door.

Caroline smiled, she quickly changed and wordlessly followed her friend out to the main room. Breakfast that morning was a quiet affair, the usual chatter that occupied the siblings was noticeably less than before. Caroline sincerely hoped it wasn't because of her absence last night. Though Esther and Mikael didn't know, Caroline remembered that Niklaus referred to how siblings were worried. Had all of them gone searching for her? She couldn't remember anything else after crying to Niklaus at the well, which was mortifying, but she was glad to have him there with her the other night.

As Elijah spoke of some news from town, Caroline tried to catch Niklaus' eye. She needed to thank him for what he had done for her the other day, to let him know that it meant a lot to her. More than she could accurately describe. If she would never see her family and friends again, she was glad to have at least met him and his siblings.

Once breakfast was done, Mikael left with his oldest boys, including Niklaus which was a surprise for everyone. Niklaus didn't question it, no one did really, but still it was clear that no one had expected this. As Niklaus grabbed his items, when he passed her, he paused for a moment to whisper something to her before leaving with his brothers and father. Caroline could only smile as he left and closed the door after them. Smiling to herself, Caroline continued to clean up.

_I heard you this morning love. Tonight, allow me to take you somewhere special. It might be more spectacular than the well._

Esther told Rebekah to take Henrik out back to accomplish something that Caroline wasn't really paying attention to. Then it was down to the three of them, Kol, Esther and Caroline. It didn't bother Caroline and in all honesty, she hadn't really noticed until Kol was leaning across the table from her with an expectant look. Caroline blinked at him in surprise.

"Uh, can I help you Kol," Caroline asked with a frown.

He smiled at her widely, "You can actually love. Father has taken my older brothers on a training day, there is a battle coming up not too far away so there is a chance they will need all four of them to go. So they will not return until tonight."

"Okay, how can I help you with that," Caroline questioned with a curious smile.

"Because dear Carolena, mother has also sent Rebekah and Henrik on an errand that should take them quite a while to find," Kol explained, his smile grew, "Here's what's going to happen today. Mother intends to use this time to help me fine tune some of my more colorful abilities and you with yours."

Caroline frowned, her shoulders sagged, "You mean magic don't you?"

Kol nodded, "Don't look so put out. It will be fun and you will enjoy it, I promise you."

Esther joined the pair at the table, "Allow me to show some of what magic has to offer. To show you how it is a gift."

"I, I don't know," Caroline said unsurely.

She still wasn't convinced that she was a witch, though she had this nagging feeling that it had to be true. Why would Esther lie about it? Besides whatever magic from vampirism she had, had to be gone now. Perhaps vampires weren't around in this time so her magic came up in this way? Caroline had no idea, she didn't know when vampirism became a thing, but she imagined it had been around as long as wolves. Before her thoughts could go on, Kol spoke.

"Please, just one lesson," Kol pleaded, in a softer tone he whispered to her, "I feel real awful about yesterday. Allow me to make it up to you."

Caroline bit her lip, she looked from Kol to Esther and back to Kol. She supposed it wouldn't kill her to have one lesson, plus if she couldn't do any magic then it would prove to them that she was not a witch like they believed. Besides she really didn't have much to lose with it, not like she had anywhere else to go or anything else to do.

"Very well, one lesson," Caroline said.

Kol's grin was almost smug, "Excellent. What are we waiting for? We have magic to perform."

The three of them made their way to the back of the house, Esther muttered some words to herself and Caroline felt a rush of warmth over herself. It should have been off putting, like when the air conditioning comes on in the car when it has been out in the sun for a long time. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as a loose knot began to form there.

Esther faces the pair, "A simple cloaking spell, no one should be able to see us while we work."

Caroline frowned, "You live in a village of werewolves yet you have to hide your magic?"

"Not for the wolves," Kol informed her, "Should any of the invaders get too close."

Caroline asked, "Are they truly that much of a threat?"

Esther answered, "It truly depends on who is coming. However it is best that no one see us."

Caroline nodded, she supposed that made sense. There was still something off about what she was being told. She wouldn't question it further. Esther gestured for Kol and Caroline to come forward, Kol did so easily and Caroline did with some hesitance. Once the pair stood before the older woman, she took their hands into their own.

"This is a trick I did to help Kol get in touch with his magic when he showed interest," Esther said with a knowing smile.

Kol chuckled, "Ah yes. It was truly a nice moment, I happen to think you would enjoy this very much Carolena."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the name, but spoke to Esther, "And what will this do?"

Esther smiled at her reassuringly, it was almost heartbreakingly familiar. Caroline was hit with a brief flash of a memory, of her mom giving her a similar smile when she was learning to ride her bike without training wheels. It had the same encouragement and reassurance. Caroline swallowed, the thought of her mother made her eyes burn and chest tighten. There was no telling whether or not her mother knew she was okay. She had wondered if her mom was searching for her, how worried she was. Caroline forced the thoughts away.

"Close your eyes," Esther instructed.

Caroline shut her eyes.

"Feel the sun's light and warmth in your face and arms, listen to the wind as it whistles and whispers in your ears," Esther told her softly, "Allow nature to consume your senses."

Esther let her magic flow from her center into her hands, Caroline felt the cool touch of magic in her left hand which held Esther's. There was something alive with nature, she could feel the energy, but it seemed just out of reach. Caroline inhaled as she focused more on the senses of the forest, her ears listening to every sound as the wind picked up in speed, her heart beating in time with flutters of wings in the background.

Light seemed to shine brighter around Caroline, a soft glow highlighted her fair skin and as the wind blew, her hair shimmered. The warmth of the sun grew a bit more as she stood there and then without warning, the connection was severed and she felt extremely cold, trapped in darkness. It didn't seem to last long, but goose bumps raced along her skin and she could hardly hear her name being called by Kol.

When reality returned to her and she could feel the heat from the sunlight again, she also felt the grassy floor along her arm. Caroline opened her eyes to see Kol and Esther kneeling beside her. Kol has a look of concern and Esther a look of awe.

"What happened," Caroline asked a bit hoarsely as she sat up.

Kol released a sigh, "Beats me. Things were going well, then you collapsed for a minute there. Glad you're awake."

Esther places a hand one Caroline's shoulder, "In all my years I have never felt magic like this. It is not intertwined with nature like all magic is and dark magic does not feel this warm and cool at once. There is something alive in your magic that is not held by nature."

Caroline frowned, "Then what is it held by? I felt something there, but you mean to tell me it wasn't from nature? Aren't witches the servants of nature and stuff?"

"Yes, most witch magic is from nature, but yours is from somewhere else... But before we could scratch more than the surface, the connection was severed," Esther explained with a quirked brow.

"Severed," Caroline questioned confused.

Kol spoke next, "It just stopped for no reason at all. Haven't the faintest idea why."

"I do," said Esther simply, her eyes locked with Caroline, "One thing familiar about your magic dear is the lock placed on it. Very few bloodlines have it, but it appears yours does."

Caroline swallowed, "A lock? What does that mean?"

Esther replied simply, "It means that you can not access your magic until the lock is gone. It seems to me based on the energy it gave off that age is the lock, the closer you get to the age, the stronger your magic is. When you turn a certain age, the access to the magic should be given to you."

Caroline blinked, "So I have magic but can't access it until a certain age? Any idea what age?"

Esthe shook her head, "It truly depends on the bloodline as far as I'm aware. Typically sixteen is the age of such things."

"I'm seventeen," Caroline said with a soft tone.

Esther nodded, "Yes. Likely on your eighteenth or twenty-first birthday is when the magic will be accessible. Those are the next two most common ages used. Given the strength now, I imagine eighteen is the key."

"Well I turned eighteen some weeks ago," Kol said with a grin, "When is your birthday love? We should celebrate and should your magic arrive then, it will truly be a wonderful day."

Caroline released a chuckle, "It's on the tenth day of Haustmonour."

"Ah very soon then," Kol said.

"We shall know then if the lock on your magic is on your eighteenth birthday," Esther said, "In the meantime, would you like for Kol and myself to show some things?"

Caroline nodded, her smile genuine, "Yes, I would like that."

Caroline chose to remain seated on the grassy floor, when she tried to stand she felt lightheaded. It seemed like a better idea to stay seated. Esther didn't do much herself, mostly talking to Kol and fine tuning his spellwork. It was different than how Bonnie did it, mostly because whenever she seemed to be doing spells there was always something dangerous around the corner. There was always some emergency, her nose would bleed as she pushed her magic to the brink, how time was of the essence.

This was different. Kol would have a few items and he would make them dance in the air with a smile. That was a neat trick. At one point Esther brought him some dead leaves and flowers. Caroline watched mesmerized as he made them bloom, made them look as if spring had just come.

As Caroline watched him, she couldn't ignore this itch in her fingertips. It was a similar itch she got when she felt the urge to start planning something or to really get involved in a project, like she just couldn't wait to get started. Though she had considered at one point how cool it would have been to do the stuff Bonnie could, she was glad to be a vampire. The blood sucking wasn't the best, but she loved the speed, the strength, the power. As a vampire, she was anything but girly little Caroline.

As a vampire, she was badass fearless Caroline, who could take care of herself, who was ready to take on the world, who was ready to fight. It was her calling in a way. Sitting here and watching the magic show, she couldn't help, but to wonder if this would give her the same push as vampirism. Eventually the fun ended and they all returned inside to do some chores around the house.

Rebekah and Henrik were the first to return with the items Esther's asked for. And Rebekah was a ball of excitement and energy. Caroline was actually surprised. Though Rebekah was far from a calm person, to see her so excited was not what Caroline had been expecting when she returned from errands. Her friend came to stand in front of her, her smile the brightest it had been since she had known her and blue eyes sparkling.

"You seem to be in high spirits," Caroline commented with a grin

"I have the most wonderful news," Rebekah shrieked, she grabbed her friends hands and tugged her along.

Caroline followed, her excitement growing, "Don't leave me in suspense, I want to know."

"The village is having a festival in a few weeks," Rebekah said happily as they entered the room, "Oh Caroline you will love it! There will be amazing food, mother and I will be making our fruit covered cake, there is dancing all through the night and it is truly magnificent. The men of the village will be all over you, I just know it. Oh, I am so happy! We will have to make new dresses and decorate them however we wish!"

When Caroline smiled at this development, it was genuine. A party, though she expected much different than the ones she had been too, would be happening. Even though she was itching to organize such an event, she knew there wasn't anything she would be doing except maybe helping make the desserts with Rebekah. Regardless, this was good news, great news really.

Caroline put on her brightest expression she could muster, "It sounds amazing Reba. What else can I expect on this night?"

Rebekah blinked in surprise at the name, "Reba? I've never heard that one before."

"Well I've heard everyone call you Bekah, but I wanted something different," Caroline shrugged, "If you'd rather I not-"

"No, it's quite alright, I just wasn't expecting it. Perhaps I should call you something different then, it could be like our thing," Rebekah said a bit on the more timid side.

Caroline would be lying if she said she didn't see herself in this girl. The two of them were incredibly similar, fierce when they wanted to be or given the right circumstances, but incredibly insecure, lonely and maybe a bit desperate at times. Though Rebekah already was able to show her inner strength, something Caroline hadn't been able to show until after her actual death. It was clear she just wanted a friend and Caroline could relate to that.

"It could be our thing," Caroline agreed, "Though Kol calls me _Carolena_ for some reason so I don't recommend that. He might get jealous."

Rebekah laughed quickly, "He definitely might, gives me a reason to do it. But no matter, I want something unique. Well since you called me by the beginning of my name, I shall do the same to you, Carol."

Caroline laughed sweetly, "Reba and Carol."

"A fine duo," Rebekah said with a decisive nod, "Now, we need to get to work on our dresses! The festival is some time away, but the sooner we get started, the better."

Caroline smiled, but said nothing else.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews! It really makes me smile knowing people enjoy the story, I can't thank you enough for it!**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Caroline had met up with Niklaus that night, it was late and all do his siblings had fallen asleep. It was ironic that he would sneak the tow of them out in the middle of night without letting any of them know. After all, she just did that the night before. However she decided not to question it so much, her curiosity of where he would take her was enough to keep her distracted from the worry of being caught. His hand was intertwined with hers as he pulled through the trees, the pair of them laughing softly. Eventually after several minutes of running through the darkness of the night, they stopped at the base of a thick tree.

"You had me run," Caroline panted slightly, "All the way out here in the middle of the night to show me a tree?"

Niklaus gave her hand a squeeze, "Oh I assure you love, this is more than just a tree."

Caroline tilted her head to the side, she looked up at him to study his face with an expectant look on her own. The light of the half moon allowed her just enough light to make out his features, though it was still a little difficult as they hadn't brought a torch with them. His cheeks were smooth, there was stubble along his chin and upper lip, Caroline wondered what it would feel like for her hand to cup his cheek and let her fingers move around his face. She forced the thoughts away as he spoke.

"Allow me to show you how," Niklaus told her as he released her hand. She missed the warmth it brought it her instantly.

Niklaus moved his hands around the base of the tree for a few moments, the sound of their breathing to fill the silence. Finally, he found what he was looking for and released a laugh that made Caroline's breath hitch. With a little force, he pulled the bark back to reveal a little room.

"As a boy I would come here to escape the world," Niklaus told her as he stepped away, "I would hide from father here, make some paint, carve some items, the usual."

Caroline smiled at him, "Just the usual things you do so well."

Niklaus nodded, his smile faltered as his nerves showed on his face, "Only myself and Rebekah know of this place. If you ever want or need to get away, I recommend this spot here."

"I'd hate to intrude on your hideout," Caroline said honestly.

"I would not have brought you here if I did not want you here," Niklaus informed her, he took her hand in his own again, "What do you think Caroline?"

Caroline squeezed his hand, "I can't wait to visit here again when the sun is up and I can actually see it clearly. Thank you for trusting me with this."

"Anything for you."

* * *

The days began to blur together as Caroline formed a routine with the family. She would start the day by helping to make breakfast with Rebekah and Esther, then go on to do chores with either woman. She would then help prepare lunch, do some more chores before having downtime. During that hour that she had to herself, she often found herself walking around the woods or going to watch Niklaus train with his brothers and father. Rebekah would often join her along with Kol and Henrik.

The only reason Mikael never told them to go away was because he simply didn't care, so long as they remained off to the side and not a distraction. Besides, he would bring Kol and Henrik over to train as well, leaving Rebekah and Caroline to watch. Caroline wished that she was a vampire in those moments, though she had never used a sword, she could figure out the dynamics as she went. Her speed and strength would have been her allies and she could have proved to them just how tough she was.

Of course she didn't want to think that her only value came from vampirism, but given the circumstances, she felt inclined to believe it at times. However it was thanks to Niklaus that was changing. Every day, the two of them would sneak out of the house to the clearing or to the hideout he had taken her to nights before. Whether it was simply to talk about their day or to play games, it was exciting and fun.

On one night, two days ago, when Caroline had told him her insecurity about being weak and powerless, he asked her if she would like to learn how to fight. It surprised her that he would offer it. When she asked why, his answer blew her away.

"_You call yourself weak where I only see strength," he said to her softly, "If learning to use the weapons my brothers and I fight with will show you just how strong you are, then I will help you. Besides, a wise woman once told me that just because she has, to put it bluntly, boobs and a vagina did not make her fragile."_

_Caroline laughed lightly, "Seriously?"_

"_Seriously, if teaching you to sword fight will prove to you that you are more than capable, then I would be happy to teach you," Niklaus told her with a smile._

Caroline smiled to herself at the memory as she continued to watch Niklaus fight Elijah. It was clear Elijah was better in technique and strength, but Niklaus was just a bit faster and had sharper reflexes. Not to mention, Niklaus had a knack for catching his brothers off guard when he fought them. Using something either on their person or nearby to gain the advantage, which Caroline thought was brilliant, but Mikael detesteted it.

Caroline honestly wasn't sure she had ever truly hated someone until she met him, the way he treated his children was horrible. It made Caroline sick to her stomach every time one of his children returned the room later than usual with bruises or cuts. Usually it was Niklaus and that infuriated her further due him being a primary target. Caroline has gotten caught up in her thoughts that she was jerked awake from her thoughts by the shouting of Mikael at of course Nikluas. She suppressed a growl.

"We need to go," Rebekah said as she grabbed Caroline's arm.

Caroline resisted slightly, she looked at Rebekah with a pleading gaze.

Rebekah frowned at her, "Watching does neither of us any good. We should return home and prepare the bandages and medicine for them."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard Niklaus cry out in anger and pain. Her head snapped back in the direction to see Mikael had cut his chest, the cut hadn't gone deep, but it was across his chest and the bleeding quickly spread. Niklaus kept his sword up, blocking his father who had yet to stop his attacks. Caroline bit down on her tongue hard. If she interfered, it would be worse for him. If she tried to defend him, it would end poorly for him.

Their swords continued to clash, Niklaus was holding his own, but it became clear that Mikael was taunting him as his son grew tired. Finn and Elijah stood off to the side, Finn seemed indifferent while Elijah looked pained. Kol and Henrik has matching expressions of anger and powerlessness. Caroline watched as Niklaus barely defended another aggressive attack from his father, the blood from his wound covered his white shirt. She had to stop this, this wasn't a training session, this was Mikael trying to prove himself alpha male and his son inferior. It pissed her off. Rebekah saw the shift in Caroline and while she admired her friends bravery and determination, she feared for her as well.

Rebekah's grip tightened around Caroline's arm, "Carol, please."

Caroline didn't look away from Mikael and Nikluas, "If it goes on much longer, I have to do something."

"It will make it worse for him," Rebekah reminder her softly.

Caroline shut her eyes, she shook her head, "It's wrong not to do anything."

"Yes," Rebekah agreed, "but it protects him more than-"

Niklaus cried out again, louder than before and in more pain. Everyone flinched at the sound. However Nikluas then attacked his father with more ferocity and anger than anyone was expecting. His blue eyes were ablaze with fury as his swings grew more frantic and filled with the anger he had been holding within himself. For the briefest of moments, Mikael appeared scared and uncertain, it was enough to fuel Niklaus further. He had the upper hand now and he was relentless, using his pain and anger to propel him further, to strengthen him. The time was now, he had a chance to strike his father like he had been struck so many times before. The timing was right, he was in position, but something happened.

It wasn't that Niklaus hesitated, though that was how it appeared, it seemed to be something more than that, but Caroline couldn't be sure what it was. However it didn't matter, Mikeal used the slip up to his advantage, taunted Niklaus with the familiar shouts of "boy" and "weak". Mikael knocked Niklaus off his feet and onto the ground, Niklaus now lay on the leaf covered ground without his sword and exhausted. Caroline couldn't stop herself. She was moving as fast as she could, as Mikael raised his sword to attack Niklaus once more, Caroline had thrown herself in front of him to horror if everyone. Mikael stopped his swing just barely from contacting her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, we are in the middle of training," Mikael shouted at her, his eyes burned with anger.

Caroline exhaled, "You've already won this battle. What more do you have to gain by continuing to injure your sons? You have done it to all of them and for what? It proves nothing."

Mikael hissed, he moved his sword closer to her "You have no business in this training. You are weak, pathetic-"

Niklaus' sword moved his father's away, a new kind of anger in his eyes, "Do not move that weapon any closer."

Mikael was surprised for a second, but anger replaced it, "You dare to challenge me boy!?"

"I dare to do a number of things father,"

Niklaus said as he continued to move his father's sword away and put himself between him and Caroline.

There was an air of confidence around Niklaus that hadn't been there before, maybe it was arrogance actually. A switch had gone off in his mind when his father moved too close to Caroline, his weapon almost touching her flawless skin. He wouldn't have it. Caroline was to be his partner, he hoped, and he wouldn't allow anyone to treat her in such away. The last time his father had made a move against her, he hadn't been there. He would be damned before he allowed such a thing to occur in his presence.

Mikael forced Niklaus' sword away, he stared into his son's eyes and was inwardly surprised to see Niklaus did not back away like he usually would. The older man glanced at Caroline who was glaring at him as well before his gaze turned to his son. It had taken a woman being threatened for Niklaus to show a bit more of spirit and fire, a new weakness that Mikael would be sure to exploit. How or when, he couldn't be sure, but it was there in his mind.

Although he despised Caroline, he held a small bit of respect for her. Hardly anyone had the courage or strength to stand against him, it was almost refreshing to see it happen. Without a word, he forced Niklaus's sword out his hand and stormed past him, bumping his already sore chest. Niklaus hissed at the jab and stumbled slightly, Caroline steadied him instantly, her hands gentle and strong.

When Mikael was gone, Niklaus called to his siblings, "Leave us."

His brothers and sister exchanged looks, but did as he asked and left the area in order to return home and get back to their chores. Once they were alone, Niklaus released a heavy breath as he slumped slightly.

"I am sorry," Caroline said, "I know that getting in the way, but how, I can't just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand," Niklaus told her with a genuine smile.

Caroline held his gaze for a moment, then she looked to his chest, "You're cut, we should take care of that."

Niklaus tugged at the cut fabric to see the inflamed red line across his chest, along with several lines. Most had faded with time, but it was not hard to see them and count them. Nervously, he looked at Caroline's face and expected to see disgust or awe at his scars. Scars were deemed as honorable when it came from true fights, from true battles and wars. From training, they meant you were weak and incapable. To Mikael, they were a reminder of his power over his sons. Caroline's expression was angry, her brow scrunch and jaw clenched as she tried to reel in her emotions.

"All these from your father," she said darkly, it was a tone he hadn't expected, "He's a piece of shit."

Niklaus laughed loudly, but cut it off as it hurt his chest, "Ah, there's that sharp tongue I love."

Her eyes found his, "Come on, I'll help you clean it and when we get back to the house, put some paste on it."

"I'd rather we just wander around out here," Niklaus told her.

"And risk infection," Caroline asked incredulous, "No way. Come on."

Caroline took his hand in her and she started walking, but Niklaus did not budge, much to her annoyance at first. However the look in his face was pained and she could tell it wasn't from the cut along his chest. She stepped closer to him, concerned written in her expression.

"What are you thinking about," she asked softly.

"My father meant to kill me," Niklaus said in a whispering tone, "I could see it in his face. He truly hates me and would have ended me-"

"No, no he wouldn't have done that," Caroline said, she shook her head. There was no way Mikael would actually try to kill his own son.

Niklaus inhale sharply, "He meant to. Or he meant for me to believe it. Regardless, it had the desired effect. All my life I just wanted his approval, but all my life he's wanted me gone. I suppose I'm just too weak."

Niklaus swallowed thickly, he licked his dry lips as he looked to the floor away from Caroline. Weak and fragile was how he felt, the opposite of how he should feel. All his life, he knew his father seemed to hate him, but still a part of him hoped that his father did care about him. Surely he pushed him so hard because he wanted him to better, right? Could it be that his father hated him so much?

Feather soft hands cupped his cheeks, it startled him for a moment, but he did not show it on his face. Those gentle hands lifted his face so that he looked into the shining blue eyes of Caroline, her face set in a determined expression he grew to love.

"You are not weak," Caroline said, her tone left no room for argument, "Niklaus, you are by far the strongest person I have ever encountered in my life. Your father is a fool and horrible man, you shouldn't listen to him or believe what he says. Now, don't say such things again. Should he come for your life, I will not stand for it."

"Jumping in front of me was dangerous," Niklaus told her.

Caroline smiled, "My middle name is danger, well actually it's Eli- yeah, danger."

Niklaus raised an eyebrow at her. He hadn't been aware she had a middle name or last name. It wasn't terribly common for people to have a last name, though for those of Norwegian decent it was always the name of their father with son or daughter added on. Niklaus was technically Mikaelson, but no one went by the last name and didn't have a name in between.

"I wasn't aware you had a middle name or surname I believe it is called," Niklaus commented.

Caroline's eyes widened, "Uh yeah. My mom wanted me to have one, to protect from fae. Superstitious and all that."

Niklaus nodded in understanding, although as far as he knew there was nothing to be concerned when it came to fae, he understood why many cultures were. Well, Kol knew the inner workings of it all much better than he did.

"I see, perhaps one day you will share it with me," Niklaus said after a brief pause.

Caroline smiled, "Maybe one day. Now, can we please take care of your cut?"

"If you insist," Niklaus replied a grin of his own.

The pair returned to the house and went straight for their small well in the back. Niklaus would have objected to the help from his siblings, but he would not argue with Caroline. If he were being honest, he truly wanted to know what it would feel like to have her hands on his chest. Ever since her arrival, he had craved the feeling of her touch and to touch her. Of course he couldn't act on it, but it haunted him and he just couldn't wait for a time when he could hold her and love her the way she deserved.

Caroline knelt before him, she delicately wiped the dried blood away. Her touch was magnificent as far as Niklaus was concerned, it took every ounce of his self control not to react as her fingers brushed across his bare chest. Caroline did her best not to be distracted by the fact he had a great chest and ignore the urge to let her fingers run across his faded scars.

It was so intimate and part of her had to wonder if this was deemed inappropriate given the time. Niklaus didn't seem bothered and wasn't complaining, though he occasionally winced. However there was a look in his eyes that she barely caught onto when her fingers went too close to his more defined areas. Once it was cleaned, she adored his chest for a moment longer and than abruptly turned away.

Niklaus smirked, "Like what you see?"

Caroline glanced at him, her cheeks turned pink, "I have no idea what you're talking about. The cut's cleaned, all that's left is the medicine and bandage."

"Is that all," Niklaus asked with a playful smirk.

"Shut up," Caroline said with a quick laugh.

He opened his mouth to say something, but paused at the warmth that shot through him. The sting of his chest changed to a dull ache and he looked down to investigate to find the red line was replaced with a mostly healed cut, almost a scar. His eyes found Caroline's, she was still looking at his chest, but when she felt his gaze, she turned away. It was a funny thing magic, Niklaus was familiar with it and it made him happy to see Caroline had some within her. However based on this reaction, she seemed ashamed and imagined it unsettled her. He wouldn't draw attention to it.

"Shall we my lady," Niklaus said.

Caroline smiled at him, grateful, "We shall."

Niklaus could only smile at her, his eyes alight with mischief and happiness as he watched her. One day, this woman would be become his wife. He had no idea when or how exactly, but he knew in his heart she was the one. He just hoped she felt the same. Little did he know, similar thoughts had appeared in her mind. Only instead of excitement for the future, dread filled her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I tried something different this chapter, there's a dance sequence that I played with and I think I did an okay job with the scene I had in mind. If it's confusing or anything, let me know so I can make it clearer. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

Tomorrow was the start of the festival with a name Caroline struggled to pronounce. However she knew the festival was meant to bring good blessings for the winter season, so that was nice enough. Rebekah was a bubble of excitement waiting to explode with happiness at the anticipation. Though Caroline was excited to see the festival, she felt uneasy about it. Near the place where she slept, she had been tallying the days since her arrival here. Twenty days had passed, in another week or two weeks the full moon would be here and that would make a month.

Time seemed to be moving at a slow pace despite the days blurring together for her. It was unsettling. Not to mention the whole conversation about her being a witch with Kol and Esther was still in her mind and refused to leave along with weird dreams of her mom and women she didn't recognize. Though a few minutes after she woke up, the dream would completely leave her. There was also the incident where she healed Niklaus' injury, which he thankfully didn't say anything about. Rebekah had noticed a shift in her friend.

"Are you alright," Rebekah asked softly, "You seem distracted."

Caroline lied, "It's just, I guess I'm nervous about this festival."

"You have nothing to be concerned about, the food is great, the people will love you and I can guarantee that plenty of men will want to dance with you," Rebekah told her with a smile.

"I'm not worried about that really," Caroline replied, "I just, never mind."

"Carol, you can tell me what's bothering you," Rebekah informed her.

Caroline studied the younger girl for a few moments unsure of what to say. Even though Rebekah knew that her mother was a witch and that she herself could be one, Caroline didn't really want to tell Rebekah about the possibility of her being a witch. It just didn't sit well with her right now when she could hardly accept it.

Rebekah was concerned. Caroline had adjusted well so far and then a few days ago she had fallen into a slump of sorts. It was as if something had happened to cause Caroline to distance herself. Though the younger girl considered that she was still grieving, after all they didn't even have a funeral for her fallen family. Caroline had refused the offer, saying she just couldn't do it. Not to mention everything that had happened with Mikael. No other incidents had occurred since, but still the change had been put in place.

"I, I'm just," Caroline shook her head, "It's nothing, I assure you. I am looking forward to the festival, it's just some nerves."

Rebekah pouted, "If you're certain."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah. Now come on, let's finish these dresses."

Rebekah grinned and she returned her attention to the rose red dress she had made for herself. The sleeves cut off in the middle of her forearm, black laces were woven through the sleeves as well and tied with a bow around where they ended before her wrist. The top of the dress had a wider neck opening that at first Rebekah had been unsure of, but Caroline convinced her it would be wonderful. (Bridesmaid medieval dress armstreet).

Caroline's had a similar structure to Rebekah's, however hers was a vibrant blue that reminded her of Cinderella. Since only having a solid blue dress was not going to cut it for Caroline, she decided to add four soft white streams that were connected at her waist. If she twirled in the dress they would flare out around her, at least she imagined it would do that in her mind. Rebekah loved the idea. Not to mention Caroline's sewing had allowed her to added swirls at the bottom of Rebekah's dress and on her own. The two girls were able to pull it off before the day had come to an end.

* * *

Elijah was seated by the window with an almost bored expression, though he was in a remarkably good mood. His younger brothers never cared much about appearances, come to think of it, only Rebekah actually cared about how she presented herself. Their parents were concerned with appearances in the sense that they be a unified family or that their sons looked strong and their daughter desirable.

So when Niklaus came to his older brother in slight panic on what to wear for the festival, keeping in mind he had a woman to impress, Elijah was happy to assist Though he did his best to keep his expression neutral. He didn't want to give anything away, especially considering what he and Rebekah were working on. Should everything go according to plan, the festival would kick start the ever growing relationship between his brother and Caroline.

"How does this look," Niklaus questioned tiredly.

Elijah had him pull out all of their best clothes and try on various combinations of the attire. It was exhausting and honestly quite horrible as far as Niklaus was concerned. However, he wanted to impress Caroline and needed to wear something that would blow her away. He had barely caught sight of the dresses she and Rebekah were working on. The rich blue color she had sprawled on her as she worked would no doubt be stunning and magnificent on her. The pains of choosing an appropriate outfit to wear in order to hold a candle to her would have to do.

Elijah tilted his head to the side, "Well, it certainly fits your style. However why not wear the blue vest?"

Niklaus looked at the black one he wore, "What's wrong with this one?"

"Nothing," Elijah commented, a sideways smile grew on his face, "However I do believe that a certain blonde's dress would match that particular shade of blue."

"You know it would inappropriate to match," Niklaus said lowly.

"And yet," Elijah glanced away at something, then back his brother with an open smile, "Being inappropriate has never stopped you before."

Niklaus huffed. He removed the black vest he wore and grabbed the blue one, slipping it over his white long sleeved shirt. Once the laces had been put in place, Niklaus gestured to himself.

"Are you satisfied now brother," Niklaus asked, his tone slightly irritated.

Elijah nodded, "Very much so. I believe Miss Caroline will certainly enjoy the outfit."

Niklaus sighed, "I should hope so. I want to court her, so desperately brother, but I know she is not ready for that."

"Perhaps tomorrow night will change things," Elijah said softly.

Niklaus ran his fingers through his hair, his nervousness and doubt rising to the surface. After that conversation the week before, about how the two expressed their feelings for one another, well how he expressed his feelings towards her. All Niklaus wanted to do was be with her. He wanted to be beside her as often as possible.

Caroline plagued every thought he had, no matter how much he tried his mind would always wonder to her. The way her eyes sparkled when she was happy, how she fiddled with the hem of her sleeves when nervous. It was the little things and the big things she did that drove Niklaus crazy. He wanted to believe he was in love with her, but he had no way of knowing if she would or could ever feel the same way about him.

"Relax brother," Elijah said pulling Niklaus from his thoughts, "She already likes you as you do her. It is obvious for anyone with eyes to see."

Niklaus looked at his brother, "You cannot be certain of this."

Elijah released a soft sigh, "Oh I am certain you are in love with her and that she is in love with you. It is only a matter of time."

Before Niklaus could say anything more, Elijah had moved to leave the room and the younger of the two decided not to stop him.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Caroline stood in the empty room as she observed the dress she wore, the sleeves went down to her wrists, but had white trim on them and were larger than her hands. The white streams of fabric had been a nice touch, she was pleased with the dress overall. Though as she let her hands move along the fabric, she couldn't help but feel a pang at the loss of the beautiful gowns she had worn for her homecoming dances, the one she would wear for prom. Those dresses she would never see again if she couldn't get home.

While she knew she had better reasons to want to go home, she couldn't deny that she missed a lot of the minor things that her time had to offer. Though she decided indoor plumbing was not a minor desire on the first night she had been here. Regardless she missed home, she missed her family and friends, she missed it a lot.

Unknown to her, Niklaus was standing in the doorway silently, watching as Caroline fiddled with her dress. The dress she had made was beautiful, he had to admit he was impressed with her skills when it came to making clothing or food or anything. Caroline seemed to have a talent of doing everything perfectly at all times.

As he watched her turn side to side in the dress, he couldn't help, but to smile at her. She was as beautiful and breathtaking as a princess. The way her sunlight hair fell in waves around her shoulders, not to mention the flowers woven into the braided crown around her head, courtesy of Rebekah. Though he could not see her eyes, he could picture them shimmering from the light.

"I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life."

Caroline turned around, her golden curls moved around her shoulder with her as she looked at the guest. Standing in the doorway was Niklaus, he wore a white shirt and blue vest with his usual pants though they looked cleaner than before. Two small pieces of his hair woven in braids and holding his long hair from falling in his face. Though Caroline had never been a fan of long hair, she had to admit that he made it look incredibly desirable. Not for the first time, Caroline wanted to run her fingers through his hair.

Caroline smiled at him, her eyes bright, "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself Niklaus."

Niklaus bowed slightly with a playful smile, "I live to please."

Caroline bit back a smile, but said nothing more. A silence settled over the two, both wondering what they should say or do next.

"You're hair is stunning."

"I like that vest."

The two laughed lightly at having spoken at the same moment, each wore a nervous grin. Niklaus smiled at her, he stepped inside of the room to be closer to her as he spoke.

"Rebekah helped with my hair," Caroline said, her fingers tugging on the loose strands in nervousness.

"She is talented," Niklaus spoke, his voice strong, "It was Elijah who helped me pick this vest."

Caroline nodded, "It certainly was a good choice."

"Has Rebekah told you every miniscule detail there is to know about this festival," Niklaus asked next.

He assumed Rebekah would have told her everything there is to know about the festival, considering she practically screeched st her brothers not to tell Caroline a thing. That she would be the one to go over everything with her friend. However Niklaus was interested to know if Caroline knew of one particular part of the festival.

To his surprise, Caroline shook her head, "No. She's refused to tell me anything specific. Only that there will be food, a slaughtered pig, dancing around a fire and I believe she mentioned wishes. I've been trying to get more information out of her for days, but she reveals nothing. And none of your brothers are very helpful either, I've been resigned to be surprised."

Niklaus put on a grin, "Well, I would hate to spoil the surprise."

"Please spoil the surprise," Caroline pleaded, "I can't stand- I am not a, a person who enjoys surprises. Can you give me a hint?"

Niklaus looked thoughtful, "Perhaps I could if…"

"If what," Caroline asked, her head tilted to the side.

"If you would do me the honor of dancing with me before the meal is to be served," Niklaus said, his voice trailing off.

Caroline grinned at him, "Of course I will dance with you. Now give me some details."

Niklaus laughed, "Very well love. The festival will take place in the heart of the village. Everyone will gather round to talk and dance. Before the meal is served we will do a special dance, every man with a woman on his arm and we will dance to the stars. Has Rebekah showed you the steps?"

Caroline nodded, she breathed out nervously, "Luckily she did tell me that part. No idea what it means or why we dance, but it sounded nice. I have yet to practice it with anyone, so I'm sorry if I hit you or anyone else. She mentioned that everyone dances around each other and you always return to your partner or something like that."

"Something like that. Don't worry about it love," Niklaus told her, "I am sure you will be stunning."

"Thank you, but I'm still worried to embarrass myself out there," Caroline told him.

Niklaus nodded in understanding, "Well, should you stumble, I will make a bigger scene to draw the attention away from you."

"No need for that," Caroline said, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Or we could practice here," Niklaus told her, he looked at her expectantly, "if you would like to."

Caroline's entire face lit up, it sent Niklaus's heart racing.

Niklaus held out his hand to Caroline, his smile reassuring and sweet. It perfectly masked the anxiousness growing inside him as he studied Caroline, her blue eyes holding his gaze and her own expression not hiding her nervousness. Though Caroline knew the steps, being a cheerleader had taught her to pick up on things remarkably fast, she was still nervous to dance.

At first it didn't make any sense as to why she was nervous, it was just a dance and who cared if she messed up. However as she stood here in this room now with Niklaus looking at her as if she were something special, she realized why she was nervous to dance at the festival. It had nothing to do with the people around her, it had nothing to do with her knowing the steps, it had everything to do with her dance partner.

Her hand slipped into his own, he pulled her closer and his other hand found her waist. Though Caroline wanted to call on her Miss Mystic Fall dance moves, she knew that she was a couple centuries early in that department. This dance Rebekah had quickly taught her had a faster pace than the waltz she knew, the dance was alive and filled with all kinds of quick movements that Caroline could only imagine how it would look with several couples doing the moves.

The couples started with each other and then the pairs would separate and mix with others, doing the steps before doing moves on their own and then finding their partner again. When she had walked through it with Rebekah, Caroline was worried her head would start spinning, but she had it memorized. Caroline could easily pick up on routines and dances, but now that she was so close to Niklaus that she could feel his body heat, feel is breath brush her forehead… she knew she was going to mess this up. Caroline steeled herself as best she could.

"I've got you," Niklaus told her softly.

"I know," Caroline replied back, her gaze flickered to meet his.

The dance began. There was no music to dance to, but the movements were in time with the melody and rhythm in his mind. Caroline didn't know it, but she followed his lead. When he pulled back, she moved forward with him the way Rebekah showed her. When it was her turn to move away, he would follow her a second later. At one point they were pressed so close against each other, their heartbeats could be felt by the other. At other points they were far apart, mirroring each other's movements from across the room.

Neither Caroline nor Niklaus knew of their audience from the windows or doorway as they moved together in perfect sync, their eyes only on each other.

Neither Caroline nor Niklaus were aware of the audience that had gathered around them that night during the official dance before the meal.

When the room they danced around disappeared. How the light of the day turned to the dark of the night, filled with only the flames and stars to see. Their dance seemed to go through time, neither could recall the moments between the dances, only each other.

The moment that he found her by the large bonfire, dressed in that vibrant blue dress that complimented her hair and eyes and skin and figure and everything about her, he only saw her. When Caroline spotted him through the crowd, the way he walked screamed confidence and power, how he only looked at her as if no one else was there sent her into overdrive.

All she could see was him. Where he pulled, she pushed. Where he turned, she faced him. When she spun, he pulled her back in. When they separated from each other, she danced with the flow of the crowd and him to the beat of the drums. Despite the distance, their movements were timed together. Then they were back together having woven their way through the crowd, twists and turns and each movement brought them closer.

The couples had continued the dancing, their feet moving in time with the beat of the drums and air of the wood instruments, but none more perfectly than Caroline. Her dress flared around her, her hair danced with her every step and her smile was warmer than the fire they danced around. Niklaus was in tune with her, his steps matched her almost too perfectly. Despite it being their second time dancing, it was as if they had been doing the same dance for years. Most of the couples ended up stopping to watch Niklaus and Caroline continue the dance, but neither could focus on the shift of the crowd.

They danced across the room with the sunlight streaming around them.

They danced around the fire, the light circling around them with every step.

Something had taken over Caroline and Niklaus, as if they were under a spell as the dance of the people shifted to something more powerful, more alive. Their hands now intertwined as they moved together, eyes only on each other's. Caroline's heart was pounding hard in her chest, from the extended dancing and from the look he was giving her. Niklaus was certain he had never been more at peace, happy or in love than in that moment.

Their bodies pressed together, they moved apart. The music speed had slowed, their bodies responded in kind and slowed to match the gradually slowing pace. It was then Caroline had noticed that everyone was staring at them, that they were the only ones left. Caroline barely remembered Rebekah mentioning that the couple with the strongest dancing would be the last one standing, it happened every time. Whichever couple held the most passion would out last the others, would draw the most attention. Their was something else she said, but her mind was reeling from the dance, from his body being so close to her own.

"Everyone's staring," Caroline breathes out as they spun around each other.

Niklaus only watched her, "Let them stare. I know I've been staring at you all night."

Niklaus held her wrists and pulled her close to him, he then moved around her and spun her once more before she returned to his embrace. The stunned expression on Caroline's face was enough to elicit a smirk from him. Her eyes were shining again, this time with something he couldn't quite read.

"I've got you," he told her as he stopped.

Caroline stopped with him, breathless, she said, "I know."

They barely heard the round of applause that followed, nor did they answer the call of their names. All their attention was on each other.

They were dancing in the empty room before, they had danced around the fire. The moments in between were lost and while it scared Caroline and Niklaus for a moment, their attention was taken away from the worry. All they saw, all they felt, all there was, was each other.

"Kiss me," Caroline whispered, her eyelids felt heavy, "Before I do it myself."

Niklaus needed no further prompting. He closed the distance that remained between them, his lips pressed against hers and she gave him access to her mouth. The kiss was short and sweet, but It was the most beautiful kiss either of them had ever had.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Early update, I was just excited cause another one of my favorite parts is coming and I'm eager to get there, so here's a post for your Saturday! As always, thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites and support, means a lot!**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Full Moon**

**Two weeks later**

Caroline had never been to take things lying down, well not always. Of course she could recall a few moments in the past when she would roll over and do whatever someone said if it meant they would approve of her. She winced as a few unpleasant moments flashed through her mind, but she quickly pushed them aside.

As she stood here alone in the room, she could only think about the desire she had to go home. To hug her mom again, to go to school with her friends, even with the supernatural drama they had to endure. She had to find a way, she couldn't just sit here and wait for something to happen, but in all honesty, there was nothing she could do about it. There was no telling how she got here, who did it or why, no way to tell if this was real or just some twisted dream.

The best and only hope she had of returning home was if she was a witch like Esther and Kol believed, like they proved to her with a pendant. It wasn't very comforting and it made her want to scream in frustration. What should be her birthday was days away, a week at most based off the calendar she and Rebekah had made ages ago. She was anxious for it to arrive, ready to know if she was a witch or not. However there was also the chance that it was her twenty first birthday that would unlock her magic, the thought made her sick.

Caroline swallowed thickly as she dropped her nightdress and let it fall onto the floor. She couldn't focus on that now, not when there were more pressing matters on her plate already. The full moon was tonight, Caroline had officially been here for a month or one day less than a month. The thought also made her want to throw up.

Niklaus had told her that they would need to go into hiding for the next two days at least, to be protected against the wolves. The full moon was high in the sky for more than one night, but Caroline was surprised by this. It meant that the wolves would turn for two or three nights out of a month instead of one night. Her mind went to Tyler, how painful it was for him to go through it once and she hoped he wouldn't be alone the next time around.

Her thoughts shifted to Niklaus, she felt comfort at the thought of him beside her. Since the festival two weeks ago, the two had been nearly inseparable. Caroline was on a constant high when he was around and when he was gone, she couldn't help, but notice the loss. It was different than with her other boyfriends, including Matt. It was strange, she wondered if this was what Elena was talking about when she was with and away from Stefan.

That first kiss had been too short, but too perfect all at once. How they danced together was even better. Their dance had been a sign from the gods, according to Kol anyway, but Caroline learned he was telling the truth. Even though Rebekah told her about the last standing couple, she had no idea it meant anything more than they were the best dancers. As it turns out, it was meant to be a sign from the gods this is pair was bonded together by some higher and divine power, though Caroline wasn't too sure about that.

Regardless, it happened which lead to something else. She knew Niklaus wanted to court her and Caroline wanted to be courted, but she was afraid. Courtship here meant more than dating, it was basically the first step to being engaged and that was terrifying. If she accepted, it meant she was starting to put her life here in the past. How could she build a life here when she still needed to find a way home? How could she explain that there was a chance whatever brought her here would take her back? It wasn't fair to start something that she couldn't finish or see through.

Niklaus had come to her two days ago, torn up on what to do. He didn't want to push her, but he didn't understand why she didn't want to move forward after what happened. Caroline couldn't blame him for being frustrated, after all she wasn't giving him any real answers. Still, the fight left her a little more than defeated and she didn't want to be upset about it anymore. Arms wrapped around her stomach and she was pulled into a hug from behind. She recognized the scent of pines and spice immediately, she felt warm despite the chill she felt.

"You alright love," Niklaus asked, his breath tickling her right ear.

Caroline chuckled, "I swear that must be the question of the day for your family."

"We're all eager to know how you are," Niklaus informed her, she could hear his smile and hesitance.

Caroline inhaled, "Rebekah thinks I'll fall apart by the end of the day."

Niklaus pressed a feather light kiss to her temple, "Well I will hold you through it all."

Caroline leaned back into his embrace, letting him hold more of her weight up as she relaxed slightly. The two swayed from side to side for a few quiet moments, each with their thoughts running wild.

"Are you not still angry with me," Caroline asked softly.

Niklaus replied, "No love, sad is all. I hadn't meant to be angry with you, I am sorry I made you feel that way. I know you're going through a lot.."

Caroline hugged his arms around her front, "You being sad is almost worse. I'm sorry for that too."

Echoes of the argument entered their minds. When Caroline refused Niklaus' courtship proposal, he had been devastated and then he was angry, he was hurt. How was it that the woman he cared for, the woman he loved, didn't want to be courted? Yet she wanted to be courted Had she been lying when she said she would have liked to court him? Was she embarrassed by him and his weakness? Did she have another in mind? His temper that night nearly got the best of him, but he forced himself not to respond as harshly as he wanted to. He would not be like his father, he couldn't be.

"_Is it truly so awful for you to be seen with me in this light," NIklaus shouted, his voice carried to the trees, "Is there another?!"_

_Caroline stared at him, her eyes shimmered, "Of course not Niklaus! I want to court you, but I can't."_

"_Why can't you," Niklaus asked, his desperation and hurt clear._

Caroline blinked the memory away. She lied then. She told him why she couldn't agree to a courtship, she kept it vague, but the point was the same. How the day she arrived here, she wasn't just running from the wolves with her friends and family. They were running from someone, an enemy who was after her and her friend. How there was a chance she would be taken away and that she wouldn't have a choice.

"_There's a chance I'll be lost forever," Caroline whispered softly, "How could I be so selfish as to allow this to grow when it could be easily stripped away?"_

_Niklaus had cupped her cheeks in his hands, "Listen to me Caroline. Whatever dares to come for you will not get past me. I promise you love, you will be safe."_

_Caroline held his hands, "You cannot promise me that. Please Nik, please I, I can't."_

"Caroline," he said gently as they continued to sway, "We have something that not even time could take away. I promise you, no harm will come your way."

Niklaus had filled in the details on his own, that she was trapped in a betrothal of some sort and was trying to flee. The practice of betrothals was common, even here in the village. He had seen many men and women trying to escape the betrothals, sometimes it worked and other times it didn't. Whoever was coming for Caroline would surely pay in full, Niklaus would make sure of it.

Caroline closed her eyes as she said, "Should I still be here, on the last snowfall."

Niklaus nodded against her head, he said confidently, "You'll be here love, I know it."

"I hope so," Caroline said, surprised at how true her words were.

Another silence settled over them. Caroline thought of her mom and her friends. She wondered if they had defeated the latest enemy, if they were looking for her, if they knew she was even gone. Would time pass the same since she was in the past? There was no way for her to know, but for now, she needed to finish packing.

Caroline removed herself from Niklaus' arms, she instantly missed the warmth and comfort they provided. He said nothing more, he slipped away to pack a bag of his own. Once the pair had what they needed, they exited the room together. Rebekah and Elijah were sitting at the main table while the rest of the family was nowhere to be found. They had gone ahead to ensure the cave they always went to was still in good condition. Caroline remembered Kol telling her how he and his mother would do a protection spell over the cave before they entered and when everyone was inside.

"You love birds ready," Rebekah teased with a smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a quick laugh, "I believe so."

The dance between her brother and friend had gone far better than either she or Elijah could have imagined. Niklaus and Caroline were practically smitten, soon enough they would be officially courting and engaged and married. Rebekah couldn't wait, she was so excited for it to happen. Though Elijah warned her not to get her hopes up so high, he found himself in a similar boat. He was fond of Caroline and believed she was a good match for his younger brother.

It had been a surprise that they weren't courting at this moment, but Elijah supposed that it was unnerving for Caroline. Considering she had been here just a month after a tragic attack and was already living with the family, it was unorthodox to start a courtship in this manner. There was no reason to fault her for the hesitance and Elijah cautioned his brother to remain patient. Despite Niklaus usually having fairly good patience, he seemed unable to help himself when it came to Caroline. It took a bit more self control on his part.

"Then we need to get moving," Elijah said rising from his seat, "We have a few more hours of daylight, but it is better we get there sooner rather than later if we are to avoid the wolves."

His gaze flickered to Caroline, but she didn't flinch at his words. Her family and friends had been killed by these same wolves, it would be a difficult night for her. The four of them left the house with smiles and jokes. Caroline and Rebekah walked, arm in arm, talking about the latest news of the village. Elijah and Niklaus walked a few paces behind them, each wrapped up in their thoughts.

Night came all too quickly, but they had all reached the cave in record time. Caroline held Niklaus' hand as he lead them deeper into the caves. Being so deep into the cave didn't sit all that well with Caroline, if the wolves made it to the mouth of the cave and went inside, they would be trapped. It was Elijah who assured her that the tricks of their mother would ensure their safety. This did make Caroline feel a little better, but she gripped Niklaus' hand tighter as they walked.

The four of them made it to the rest of their family, Finn was kneeling before the fire and getting started while Kol and Esther stood off in the corner under a skylight muttering to themselves. Henrik was sitting alone fiddling with something Caroline couldn't see while Mikael stood a little ways behind Finn, dagger in hand. Caroline still couldn't stand Mikael and he wasn't her biggest fan either. However it was clear to her that he only tolerated her because there was a chance she would be his daughter in law soon.

Of course Caroline had thought of her wedding since she a little girl, but it still seemed like a far off dream and not a real possibility. If she was stuck here, she would be married to Niklaus before the summer. It made Caroline want to throw up. She wasn't ready yet, she couldn't be ready yet then could she?

Niklaus wanted to pursue courtship, but he made it clear he would wait as long as she wanted him to. Caroline glanced at him as he lead her to the side where she would sleep with Rebekah. How he wouldn't push her, how he wanted her and would wait until she was ready. It would be on her terms. A relief if there ever was one. She took her seat and leaned against the cave wall, chills went up her spine as the first howl of the night echoed in her ears.

Her hand grabbed Niklaus' almost on instinct. As a vampire she was scared of being attacked by Tyler during his transformations, after all his bite would kill her. However as a vampire she could escape, she could run away, she could fight him. Not for the first time, she realized how much she actually missed being a vampire.

Another howl filled her ears, she struggled not to shudder as memories of Tyler's howls mixed with his screams as he transformed. Being a werewolf was the worst, they really got the short end of the stick. The transformation was painful, they couldn't control when they changed, they weren't aware while in wolf form. The only positive was the enhanced strength and senses while human.

"It's alright love," Niklaus whispered, "They can't reach us here."

Caroline nodded absently, "I know, it's just that they're in pain."

Niklaus looked down at her, "You think so?"

"Yes," Caroline said quietly.

Rebekah spike next, "Why do you think that Carol? Wait, have you seen them transform?"

Caroline winced at her words, she nodded without a word.

Niklaus shot her a dirty look, "That was insensitive Bekah."

Rebekah frowned, "It was not insensitive."

"It's okay," Caroline said, stopping the two from saying more, "I have seen one transform before. It's, it's painful. Really painful."

"Poor things," Rebekah said sadly, she looked out before her in the direction of the howling, "I hope they aren't hurting for too long."

Niklaus pulled Caroline into his arms, she didn't protest. Though she didn't miss the annoyed look on Mikael's face, nor the encouraging smile on Esther's. How the two of them had come together was beyond Caroline. The night was spent with soft conversations and light topics. It would have been pleasant if not the scattered howling and cries of the wolves that filled the night.

When Caroline fell asleep, her dreams were filled with distorted memories of her with Tyler. That he got out, chased her, killed her friends and finally got her. The bite hurt so much, she screamed in the dream and awoke with a start, her heart pounding. Caroline's hand flew to the 'bite' on her shoulder to feel nothing there but sweaty skin.

She tried to sit up, but stopped when she heard Niklaus speak, "Caroline, it's okay. Listen to my voice."

Caroline turned to look at him through the darkness, "Niklaus?"

"I'm here," he said softly, "It was just a bad dream love."

Caroline scooted closer to him, she rested her head on his chest as she struggled to shake the images out of her mind. Though Niklaus wanted to ask her what she dreamed of, he decided it would be best not to. Besides, he had a feeling it was about the wolves and the attack she had survived a month ago. A month had passed since he and Rebekah had found her lying there in the middle of the woods. On her back, her golden hair sprayed around her like an angel, eyes fluttering in sleep. He had never seen anyone more beautiful.

A howl sounded, it sounded closer than the others. Caroline shivered against Niklaus, her mind flashing back to the dream of sharp teeth tearing into her skin. A burning sensation that made vervain seem like nothing.

Niklaus moved his hand up and down her arm, "They can't reach you here, try to go back to sleep."

Caroline swallowed thickly, she said nothing and nodded against his chest. Niklaus hummed quietly an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him and his siblings when they were younger. He felt Caroline relax in his arms, the tension slowly leaving her body and after a few minutes, when her breathing evened out, he knew she was asleep. Not too much time passed before he closed his eyes as well and sleep claimed him.

When the day came, the family left the cave to stretch their legs and get some sunlight, but they stayed close by. The wolves wouldn't be out again until that night, which Caroline still found odd. She knew the wolves only transformed on the one night, but she couldn't question the family as they didn't know about the wolves the way she did. They knew they transformed and they needed to hide away in order not to be attacked or eaten.

The day was uneventful and luckily so was that night. Caroline had been thinking over a lot about what she and Niklaus had agreed to when it came to the courtship. Hope of getting home was fading fast and while she didn't want to give up, she had to wonder if it would be so bad to go along with this if it was what she wanted. It was crazy, she knew it, but she wanted it.

As she laid there in his arms for the second night in row, she found herself wishing that she did that every night. She even went as far as to imagine what their life could be like if she stayed. They would build a house of their own, Niklaus would be a warrior and she tend to the home. It was a little sexist, she knew that, but she was picturing it anyway for the time being. That they would be married and who knows, maybe have some kids of their own. It was something out of dream, but Caroline found herself longing for it with him.

If in three months she was still here, she would go along with the life before her. Caroline knew that only focusing all her time on trying to leave would be pointless, especially if there was no possible way for her to go. No, she didn't like to take things lying down or he defeated, but she wouldn't go after a lost cause. When all hope of going home was gone, she would give everything she had into this new life before.


	13. Chapter 13: Announcement Chapter

**A/N: Okay originally, I wasn't going to post anything until the New Year and just focus on writing everything off site, but this story is the exception and here's why... THIS STORY WAS NOMINATED FOR A KC AWARD! I literally just found out cause I hadn't been on this site since the last posting and when i checked the messages and saw that, I was like "OMG OMG OMG" and had no idea what to do with myself. I still don't know what to do with myself, I'm so excited! So with that announcement comes this chapter.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you for your support on this story! I appreciate it so much and I hope all of you are having an amazing holiday vacation! **

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer ****than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Happy Birthday**

It was the middle of the day, everyone was eating lunch together in an almost comfortable silence. Once the meal was over, Caroline knew what was going to happen. Mikael would take Finn and Elijah out to train, possibly Niklaus as well. Rebekah would then take Henrik into town to get some more supplies. That would leave Caroline alone with Kol and Esther.

It was the tenth day of what should be October, her birthday. Caroline had been born in the morning, so she was officially eighteen now. It made her happy sure, after all she had been really upset on her last birthday, but she was anxious about this afternoon. Esther was certain that her powers would come through, that she would be able to do magic officially.

Kol was almost just as certain, though he thought there was a high chance of her magical age being twenty one instead. The idea didn't sit well with Caroline. If she did have magic, then it would be her only chance of getting home and she had to get home. Before she could get too lost in her head, she felt a warm hand on top her own under the table. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at Niklaus who had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Caroline," he asked her softly.

Caroline flashed him a smile, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Niklaus raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Are you certain love? It does you no good to be upset on your birthday."

"I'm sad I can't spend it with my friends and family," Caroline admitted, "But I am glad to celebrate with you- and your family. Rebekah insisted that we do something this evening in honor of it."

"Ah yes, she has quite the surprise for you," Niklaus said.

"Do not say another word brother," Rebekah said sharply, causing Caroline to jump, "Not another word."

Niklaus rolled his eyes, "Calm down Bekah. You still have your errands to run in order to get that particular-"

"Hush Niklaus," Rebekah said, her eyes alight with annoyance.

Niklaus grinned innocently at her, but said nothing. His eyes glanced at Caroline to see that amused smile on her face. It made his heart flutter slightly in his chest, a feeling he usually ignored and hated, but coming from her was perfect. There were still hours to go before he could give her, her present, but he was prepared to wait. Of course he was certain she would love it, but his nervousness still seemed to get the best of him at times. All too soon, the meal had ended.

Mikael took his sons, excluding Kol and Henrik, out to the woods to do some more hunting and training. Rumors of invaders nearby meant all the men needed to be prepared, there was a chance his sons would be asked to join in the fight. Mikael wanted Finn and Elijah to go, they were well prepared. It was Niklaus he was concerned for, the boy still had too much weakness in him.

Niklaus told himself he didn't care what his father thought, but he was eager and desperate to prove him wrong. Caroline knew all about it, based on what she had seen and what he had told her. She watched him leave with a weary feeling in her stomach, but she pushed it away as best she could, besides she was anxious enough about her 'lesson' with Kol and Esther. God was she terrified.

If she could perform a spell or light a candle or make something float, then that meant it was true. She had magic. She could find a way home. Caroline wrapped her arms around her stomach as the nerves started to settle in again. Terror stirred in her chest and she knew if she focused on it too much, she would make herself sick. Wordlessly, she cleaned up the area with Esther who thankfully was silent. Rebekah had already left with Henrik for errands which meant it was almost time for Caroline to test out her powers. Once everything was cleaned, Caroline said, "Okay, no time like the present. Let's do this."

Kol grinned at her, "Alright, we'll test it with something simple. What do you think mother? Perhaps a candle stick? Leaves floating? A bit of healing your dried up herbs?"

Esther thought for a moment, "Have a seat you two. We'll try a candle first."

Kol eagerly took his seat at the cleaned table and Caroline joined him a moment or so later. It took a minute of silence before Esther returned with an unlit candle in hand, a soft smile on her face. The older woman could practically feel the nervousness radiating off of Caroline and she wanted to ease the tension. Esther placed the candle in front of Caroline who stared at it uneasily. A brief memory of watching Bonnie light candles flickered in and out of her mind. She wished her friend was here to help her.

"You can look at the candle or close your eyes," Esther informed her, "Whatever feels more comfortable for you."

Caroline frowned, she had no idea which would be better. As bits of fear began to build in her, she decided to close her eyes. Esther spoke to her about what to do, to find this feeling in the dark and bring about the light, but she could barely hear her. The moment Caroline felt what she assumed was the magic in her, she was lost in the feeling.

It felt like jumping into a cold pool on a hot summer day, rush of the air as you fell only to be engulfed by the water. It felt like rushing inside to feel the warmth of a house as opposed to the snow outside, the hot air surrounding you. It was jarring to feel both at once, but she let it consume her for a moment. She pulled herself out quickly, she needed to concentrate to get the candle to light up. With a little focus, she was able to light the candle stick in front of her, but that was not all. The chimney came to life behind Kol, the other unlit candles that Esther could see in the other room lit up together, followed by the torches outside.

Caroline opened her eyes, she looked at the candle first in surprise. She did it! Excitement burst inside her, she actually did it!

Her smile was bright like the fires, "I did it! I lit the candle!"

Kol chuckled, "You more than did it love. Look around."

Caroline made a confused face, but did as he said. Her eyes widened as she noticed the chimney fire, the candles in the other room and the torches outside. A pit formed in her stomach that made her want to sink, though she couldn't deny the adrenaline that made her want to fly. The contradictory sensations were driving her crazy, but she supposed maybe that would get better with the more magic she used. Her eyes watched the dancing flames for a moment longer before she turned her attention elsewhere.

"I did that," Caroline asked as she turned to look back at the mother and son.

Esther smiled at her, Caroline could see the pride in her eyes, "Yes. On your first attempt no less. Now, let's see if you can put them out."

Caroline nodded slowly. She closed her eyes again and searched for the feeling. When she found it, she held onto it relentlessly and this time, she felt each flame go out, one by one. Warmth engulfed her, the cold rushed around her. Her body didn't know whether to start sweating or shiver from the feeling.

"Remarkable," Esther said causing Caroline to open her eyes, "Truly impressive."

"It took me forever to light one measly candle when I first tried, you showing me up already," Kol told her with a frown.

Caroline released a soft laugh, "I have a lot to learn from you."

He winked at her, "Definitely Carolena."

Caroline looked at Esther, but didn't know what to say. The woman had been right, she was a in fact a witch and Caroline didn't know how to feel about that. Sure she was scared and a little thrilled at the idea, but she didn't know how she was _supposed_ to feel. Bitter had been an emotion to flare up inside her. She was bitter that her mom, if she knew, never told her. She was bitter that she died before her eighteenth birthday. Bitter that she would have never unlocked her magic without this fiasco of going to the past. What would her mom say about all this? Did her mom know and decided not to tell her?

Caroline gritted her teeth for a moment as dark spots appeared around her vision and for a moment, she wasn't sitting at the table with Esther or Kol. Caroline was looking at them one moment then she blinked to see she was in her living room and there was her mother. Her mom dressed in regular clothes and not her uniform, her expression was pained. Caroline saw her mouth was moving, she heard her own voice say something back, but it was so distorted and muffled. Before she could focus any longer, the sight faded and she was staring at Esther who was giving her a curious and expectant look. Had she said something?

Caroline blinked, "Uh, sorry I, I lost focus."

"It was a little more than that," Kol remarked, he leaned forward, "Your eyes started sparkling."

"Really," Caroline asked with a frown.

Esther nodded, "Yes. Nothing to worry about though, just your powers are increasing as the lock on you is gone."

Caroline leaned back in her seat, she felt dizzy, "I, Uh is it really that easy? That it just unlocks, no spell or potion I need?"

"No, that would likely interfere with the natural process of your powers being released," Esther explained to her, "Should things get out of hand, I will give you something to help."

Caroline nodded absently. The warm feeling of the magic was warm like the flames she had extinguished and she could feel it's… pulse almost. As if it were alive beside her or in her. It sent a brief shudder through Caroline. The cool feeling clouded her head, goosebumps scattered across her arms.

_It will feel all over the place at first, but you have to let it pass. Don't fight it._

Caroline shook her head. That was her mother's voice, it sounded like a memory, but Caroline had no idea when her mom would have told her that.

"Would you like to continue," Esther asked her with a hopeful look.

Caroline nodded, her grin was slow to come, "Yeah, yes. I would like that."

And for the next two hours, that was exactly what she did. Caroline had managed to light and put out candles around the room with ease. It had gotten to the point where she could get the candles to light and unlight themselves in time with her blinking. Esther had brought in several flowers, some dead and some alive. Caroline was able to resurrect the dead flowers and decay the once blooming ones. Getting items to hover had been a little harder for her to get a handle on, but she did it after a couple of tries.

The feeling of magic was a comforting warmth and a gentle cool touch. The more she used it, the stronger those feelings would be. At first she could only feel it on her arms or hands, but now as she sat in the main part of the house, she could feel it in every part of her body. The feeling was intoxicating if she was being honest and she had to constantly remind herself not to let it consume her.

She wasn't sure what would happen if she let herself be carried away by the feelings magic brought up and she didn't want to find out. It could be seriously bad or really good. Until she had better control, she wouldn't push it. Rebekah and Henrik returned as Caroline and Kol put away the candles. All the siblings were aware of their mother's and Kol's magical abilities, however Caroline didn't want to announce it to anyone yet. She still needed some time to process it. Besides, when she told the others of her magic status, she wanted to show them what she could do.

After dinner, Caroline had been given a gift from Rebekah and Niklaus. It was wrapped in cloth, but Caroline eagerly and carefully removed the cloth. The trio was standing outside a little ways from the house, each with a swirl of emotions in them. When the cloth was gone, Caroline grinned at the gift.

"It's from me, not Rebekah," Niklaus told her as Caroline lifted the item from the cloth.

Rebekah hit his arm, "Not true! I was the one who gathered the materials for you."

Caroline held back a laugh as Niklaus and Rebekah bickered over who the gift was from. She held the gift in her fingers, a leather string with a few wooden charms on it. The string was long enough to wrap around her wrist four times and there was plenty of room to add more charms. It was simply and beautiful. Caroline looked at the wooden charms, they were roughly the size of a quarter and the detail on it was unbelievable.

Niklaus was a talented artist and she wondered that if he were born in a different time how popular his work could be. There was a pendant that he had engraved with her name on it. She had quickly learned the alphabet of the land thanks to Rebekah so she was glad to recognize her own name. The next carving was of a bird which made Caroline smirk, of course he would carve her a mini bird despite her already having a figurine of one. The next charm was a sword and shield carving connected to each other.

_You can be the sword and I'll be your shield. _

"It's amazing. This was the surprise you two were discussing earlier," Caroline asked as she looked between them.

Niklaus shook his head, "This is only part of it."

Caroline smiled at him, "Well I love this part. Thank you, I appreciate it and all you have done for me. Niklaus, will you put it on for me?"

"It would be my honor," Niklaus said with a smile.

Caroline held out her left wrist, he wrapped the bracelet around her wrist delicately. When his fingers brushed her skin, he held back the surprise he felt at the softness of her skin and the warmth that spread through him as his heart began to pound. His blue eyes were focused on her own as he tied the string together so that it wouldn't fall away. Niklaus watched her eyes lit up and her smile was wide. It filled with him with relief and pride to know she really loved his work.

"So tell me," Caroline said bringing her hands together, "What is the second part of the surprise?"

Rebekah smiled nervously, she reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a leather journal. It immediately reminded her Stefan, she knew he had the same type of journals and wrote him them over the course of his century plus life. A gentle pang went through her chest at the thought of him, she wonder how and the others were doing out there.

"I know you mentioned how you liked to plan things out," Rebekah said as she opened the journal, showing some pages with calendars, dates and note sections, "So I thought perhaps you'd like a journal to keep tabs on everything, the way you described it was a little odd and I wasn't sure if it fit this way, but-"

"You made me a planner," Caroline said in a whisper, her eyes wide.

Rebekah bit her lip, she really hoped her friend liked it. A squeal escaped Caroline, her hands flew to her mouth as she tired to hide her incredibly wide and excited smile. Caroline jumped and threw herself at Rebekah, which made the younger woman laugh. This was definitely a good sign that she had gotten the perfect present.

Rebekah stuck out her tongue at Niklaus before mouthing, 'I win.' There had been a wager on who could give Caroline the best present and Rebekah was certain she would be the winner, so she needed to bask in this moment. Niklaus rolled his eyes at her, but said nothing. He only smiled as Caroline flipped through the pages of the journal, her excitement blinding.

Without warning, she pulled the siblings into a hug and thanked them a hundred times in thirty seconds. These gifts made her top five on the list of best presents. Her birthday had always been a favorite time, the last one when she didn't actually turn eighteen due to vampirism being the exception. Now she was eighteen and she was a witch, a real life witch. That hadn't fully settled into her system, but she wouldn't dwell on that right now. For this moment, this small moment in time, she felt genuinely happy.

"These were perfect," Caroline said as she released them, "I love them so much. Really, thank you guy- both for making me these things."

"It was our pleasure," Niklaus said with a sideways grin.

Caroline's grin was beautiful, Niklaus was certain he had never seen a more beautiful smile. Then, Caroline did something that made him melt away. A feather light kiss to his cheek. The gesture so simple, but it was extravagant to him. He watched Caroline leave then with Rebekah on her arm with what he knew was a silly smile upon his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters in the story so I hope you guys like it :) And as always thank you guys for the follows, favorites and reviews! You're amazing!**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Two months later**

Caroline shivered under the blankets Esther had given her this morning. The weather had shifted over the past few weeks, the cold came quickly and while the family was prepared, Caroline had not been. Despite the precautions taken, the thicker clothes made and exchanged, not to mention the herbs from Esther, Caroline was sick and miserable. However Esther was convinced her pushing so hard with magic had also been a factor that caused her illness. Caroline felt too awful to argue it.

She had been pushing herself in the magical arts, she needed to build her strength and control over it. If she was going to get home or have any hope of even contacting her friends, she needed to master her powers and be perfect in all arenas of it. So the exertion combined with the weather did her in and living in a time where people died from the common cold didn't bode well for her. There wasn't any medicine for her to take besides some leaf water from Esther and resting, which meant Caroline basically had to hold on to her life on her own and hope her immune system would kick in.

Caroline turned on her side, since the rooms had been finished for the siblings to spread out, she was able to have the smaller one to herself while she recovered. Esther, Kol and Niklaus came to see her. Rebekah and Elijah were not allowed into the room, so they would stand by the window above her and say hello. Mikael needed Elijah to hunt, he couldn't risk getting him sick. Rebekah had been forbidden by Esther. Finn was a germaphobe which Caroline found hysterical and Henrik along with Rebekah were forbidden to come in due to their weaker immune systems.

As it turned out, Rebekah had a weak immune system compared to her siblings and if she got to too close would likely get sick. Caroline didn't want to risk getting any of them sick, so she didn't protest the others not visiting her. The only reason Kol was allowed to see her was because he could make the remedies and adjust them as needed beside her. Niklaus truthfully wasn't meant to be with her at all, but he refused to take no for an answer and forced his way in. Caroline could vaguely recall the fight from yesterday when she had fever and everyone was forced away from her. How Niklaus was shouting that he needed to be beside her.

At one point, though Caroline was certain she was hallucinating, he screamed, "I will not let my wife to be suffer alone!"

It had shocked Caroline, but as she was shuddering mess who could barely keep her eyes open or her breakfast down, she figured it wasn't real. Though when she woke up that evening, she found Niklaus sitting beside her and playing with her hair. The look on his face was heartbreaking, she had a feeling it was more than just her being sick.

Though he wasn't here with her when she woke up this morning, which was a bummer. But Esther brought her some bread and water which was great, not to mention Rebekah had poked her head in to say hello and get well soon before Esther called at her to get away. It brought a smile to her face, followed by a terrible cough. A cough she was barely holding back now. As she coughed sharply, she didn't notice that someone had joined her from the window view over head.

"How are you feeling today Miss Caroline," said Elijah above her.

Caroline tilted her head slightly to look at him, he noted her sickly complexion, "Like I'm sinking through the floor."

He made a sympathetic noise, "Apologies. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can tell me what's going on outside," Caroline suggested as she shivered under the blankets.

Her stomach was knotted, she felt as if she were on fire and freezing at the same time. Not to mention, she felt exhausted and weighed down. Last night had been an absolute nightmare for her as well. She could barely sleep, too much coughing and throwing up what little food she had eaten since she had thrown must of her breakfast and lunch. Every part of her body was sore and in some kind of pain. For a few long minutes last night, Caroline was certain she was going to die then.

She had already died once and the experience wasn't pleasant. At least that time, she woke up again as a vampire and her life had been strangely better off, but still. She still died and didn't want a repeat. Yet as she laid here miserable, she couldn't help, but wonder if this was how she would go. A common cold would be what took her down. And she would never see her friends or family again until they died more than a thousand years into the future.

Miserable was the perfect word to describe how she was doing, she was in desperate need of two things. A distraction and her mother. Though her mom was a terrible cook, her chicken noodle soup was one of the few things Caroline could stomach while sick like this. Plus her mom would actually be off work and look after her. As she laid there under the wool blankets in a different time, she really missed her mom and wanted her there by her side.

Elijah frowned at Caroline, he could see tears streaming down her cheeks and could only wonder how miserable she must be. The last person to be sick in their family was Kol, a few weeks before Caroline had arrived in their lives actually. He had been just as miserable and in pain, though he luckily recovered, it did little to lessen the fear his family members felt. Sickness usually meant death. After all, their older sister died from a cold as a child.

"Well Kol and Henrik are having sword fighting lessons as we speak," Elijah said with a smile, "I do believe Henrik will win this one easily, he shows much promise with the blade. Father seems to think he will make a fine warrior one day."

"Not Kol," Caroline asked hoarsely.

Elijah chuckled softly, he brought his arm up to rest on the edge as he looked into the distance, "I love my younger brother, but he is pitiful with a blade in comparison to the rest of us. Although he knows his way around the weapon, he is not great in battle."

Caroline inhaled deeply, she pulled the blankets tighter around her shoulders.

"Rebekah has been busying herself making you some flower decorations it would seem," Elijah continued on, his gaze now on her, "claiming that this room you occupy is far too dull and you will not get better without something more colorful."

"I bet she used those exact words," Caroline strained to get out before coughing into the blanket.

"Indeed she did. Finn left to go on some errand, though I imagine he's gone to see a certain woman in the village," Elijah said with a knowing look.

Caroline smirked, but said nothing in response.

"I know you were interested in the others, but Niklaus is the one you have been waiting to hear of," Elijah told her.

"Perhaps," Caroline whispered softly, she closed her eyes, "Lijah?"

"Yes?"

"I, I want to marry him someday, but I fear that, that I would be gone before we could have a future, the one he talks about."

"We all fear that we may not make it the future designs we have planned, but that does not stop us from enjoying what we have in front of us now."

"What if I don't make it to tomorrow?"

Elijah frowned, he glanced away from Caroline for moment. It was something he and his siblings had all considered a possibility, that she may not last to the next day. Niklaus had been angry, Rebekah was nearly reduced to tears at the thought of it, Henrik was silent and Kol stormed away. Finn just stood there somberly at the discussion and Elijah was saddened. Caroline had changed their lives for the better and he couldn't imagine not having her around.

"You will make it," Elijah said at last, "I have no doubt about it. You are strong willed and have a stubborn streak to rival Niklaus'. If anything, you are likely to stubborn to die."

Caroline choked out a laugh, "That sounds right. Lijah?"

"Yes," Elijah said, his tone questioning.

"Will you tell Niklaus I need to see him soon," Caroline said gently, "There is something I wish to tell him."

Elijah nodded, "You have my word."

Caroline smiles gratefully at him, sleep tugged at her mind and she didn't fight it. As she settled into her bed, she let the darkness carry her to a dream that was just a little too realistic…..

* * *

Caroline had just put her phone away as she quickly, at human speed, made her way downstairs. Elena had sent her a text saying that something was wrong, and she needed to come over as soon as possible. That meant no time for questions or to call and see, something big must have happened. The blonde vampire made it to the door when her mom called to her, "Caroline, wait."

Caroline stopped, she turned to see her mom standing in the living room, "Mom, what are you doing home? I thought you'd still be at work."

"I needed to speak with you so I came home early," her mom said, "We need to talk."

"Oh, okay uh sure what is it," Caroline asked with a frown and walked to stand in front of her mother.

"I know honey," was all her mom said.

Dread washed over Caroline and threatened to drown her in that moment. Panicking was not an option, there were a number of things that her mom could have found out about. Maybe something to do with drinking or when she skipped school or something that had nothing to down to the v-word or the supernatural community. Of course her mom knew of vampires, but she couldn't have known that she was one right? She compelled her to forget.

Caroline laughed nervously, "Okay, know what?"

"That you aren't human anymore," her mom said.

Caroline felt her heart sink, her throat tightened as she said, "You know what I am?"

"Yes," her mom nodded, "I know you're a vampire."

Caroline visibly swallowed. This was bad, this was really really bad. The last time her mom found out, things hadn't gone well until the third day of her mom being under house arrest. What if this reaction would be worst? What if Caroline was about to be walked into a trap by her own mom?

Liz noticed a million things flash across her daughters face, she rushed to reassure her, "I'm not upset Caroline. I remember what happened lastg time, when you compelled me. It's really okay, I won't hurt you or tell anyone. I promise sweetheart."

"How, how do you remember," Caroline choked out.

Her mom answered simply, she was relaxed, "I suspected days after you compelled me, not to mention you never came to me or your aunts about anything weird happening on your birthday before, and then Matt told me. He was spying on you so I could get more information, I am so sorry about that, but I needed to know everything I could. Then yesterday, I remembered thanks to some people you'll meet soon."

Caroline had been too stunned to care about the part about Matt spying on her, she could deal with that later. No, her focus was on some people who had her mom remember. As far as she knew, the compulsion could only be lifted by the compeller. She couldn't undo Damon's compulsion on someone else… could she? She hadn't seen it in action nor had she had a chance to test it out. Or maybe she had and just forgot.

"So, who broke the compulsion," Caroline asked with a frown, "And I'm going to meet them?"

Liz inhaled sharply, "The memories were given back to me. Oh Caroline there is so much I have to tell you about our family, I just don't know where to begin."

Caroline's brow furrowed, "What does our family have to do with this? I know you guys hate vampires-"

"The Forbes hate vampires, I married into that," Liz corrected her, "I'm talking about my line, the Maclynths. We're a family of witches, similar to Bonnie, but a different breed of magic. We don't draw power from nature or from every witch ancestors the way she can."

Caroline blinked, "Wait a minute. You're a witch? Mom that's not even funny we can't be witches."

Liz brought her hands up to rub her face, "God I wish Mare or Anna were here to talk to you about all this, they could explain it so much better. Alright, here goes." Her mom paused for a moment, readying herself to tell her daughter something she wasn't prepared to.

"The Maclynths is a bloodline of witches with our own specific breed of magic, we have uh magical cores in us, all witches do, but other witches channel something external or outside of themselves whereas we channel directly from our magical blood and soul," Liz explained uneasily, "I am not a witch. I chose not to be and my magical core, or channel, went to my sisters and to you."

"Magical core, channels, what does that mean exactly," Caroline asked, she was still confused.

Liz sighed, "Bonnie can do magic because there is magic in her blood, but her power and connection to magic is through nature and her ancestors."

"Right," Caroline said.

"Ours is just us, we don't need nature or ghosts to use magic and be connected to it, we just are," Liz said, she shook her head, "Look, I can't explain it all now. There isn't enough time."

"What do you mean there isn't enough time," Caroline asked, her eyes widened slightly.

The house started shaking ever so slightly, the rattling of objects was loud to her ears, the wind began to howl against their windows, but it didn't move the trees outside. Her heart rate picked up in speed, that was far from normal.

"What's going on," Caroline asked.

Liz places her hands on her daughter's shoulders, the look in her eyes was one Caroline had never seen on her mother's face. Sure her mom had some pretty intense stares, but none as earnest, pleading, desperate or loving as this one seemed to be.

"Listen to me," her mom said sternly, "Our magic comes through our ancestors life energy. When they die, the magic in their soul, their essence is transferred to the next generation individually. When grandma died, her magic fell to my sisters and you, when I chose not to be a witch, my core went to my sisters and you. However we do not get access to our magic until we turn 18."

Caroline frowned, that's how her mom had first been suspicious because she never showed any signs of magic on her eighteenth birthday. Now that she thought about it, her mom had been watching her closely. More so than usual, than ever really. But Caroline figured it was because she wasn't excited about her birthday like she usually was.

"You were turned before your magic could be accessed, our ancestors could not let that be because you are the last of our bloodline," Liz went on quickly.

Caroline shook her head, "Mom slow down, I don't understand, we need to get out of here. What is this?"

"Our ancestors have a plan to fix this, so that you can still access your magic. Your magic, it will feel all over the place at first, but you have to let it pass. Don't fight it," her mom told her.

"Vampires can't do magic," Caroline shouted as the wind picked up around them, in the house, "Witches lose their magic when turned!"

Liz smiled at her softly, she said loudly, "I don't know what their plan is, just know this. You will be safe and will come home. I wish more than anything that I knew what they were doing, but they only broke my compulsion so I could warn you."

Caroline's exposed arms began to glow, literally they were starting to glow dimly in the darkness of their house. Panic flared in Caroline's chest, she felt the burning sensation of vervain and the freezing temperatures of ice water on her skin and inside her body.

"Mom," Caroline cried out, "What's happening to me? I, I don't want to, I'm scared."

Gravity pulled Caroline to the ground so suddenly, she didn't stand a chance against it. Tears fall down her cheeks, she used her vampire speed and strength to move to the door. She slammed into the front door, she scratched it as she tried to get herself off the floor and out of the house. It was too strong, she was too overwhelmed with the burning and with the cold. A sob forced its way past her throat, it almost sounds like a howl. Caroline's skin only glowed brighter.

Her mom wraps her arms around her, hugging her close to her chest, "Shh. It's okay, you're going to be okay. I promise, you're going to be okay. I love you, it's going to be alright. Listen to me, you are going to be okay."

The light from Caroline grew until it was too much for Liz and she closed her eyes, but her grip never wavered. Then she felt Caroline's body get lighter and lighter, as if she were slipping away despite still being in her arms. Caroline held onto her mom just as fiercely, but she could feel herself being pulled away by something. Then she was gone, the darkness took her away. Liz collapsed on the spot where Caroline had once been and sobbed, her cries filling the now still and silent house. The spirits of her ancestors told her that her daughter was safe, that she would be home come Monday morning.

"My baby," Liz choked out as the tears fell to the floor. She went up to her daughter's room and slept in her bed, begging her ancestors to make sure her daughter came home alright.

Caroline collapsed to the forest floor, she looked around and heard the howls of the wolves. They're coming, she had to-

* * *

Caroline shot up in her bed, her heart pounding away in her chest as she struggled to breathe through the sobs that were in her chest. Her mom knew. Her mom knew she was a vampire and was okay with it. Her mom's family was a line of witches, she-

"Caroline, love what is it," Niklaus said, kneeling beside her, his hand cupped her cheek.

Caroline turned her head to look at him, she frowned, "I, I, wait. What are you doing here?"

"Elijah told me you wanted to see me, but when I arrived you were asleep," Niklaus explained, "Rather than wake you, I thought it would be better for me to watch over you. In case you needed anything."

"I see," Caroline whispered.

She brought her fingers to run through her sweaty hair, the memory still fresh in her mind. At least now she had an answer to her magical abilities and knew she would go home, but the question was when? Her mother made it sound like once she had her magic, she would be sent home, but that was ages ago. Unless she was still here because she needed a teacher? That didn't make much sense either, because her aunts could teach her or even Bonnie could. Well if she was sent back, would she return as a vampire? Would she return as witch, alive? Would she go back as both? And how long did she have here? Did she have hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?

"Caroline, what's wrong," Niklaus asked her.

Though Caroline's skin no longer seemed pale, she looked positively shaken and out of sorts. Perhaps the dream she had must have frightened her, but she didn't appear scared at all. When Elijah told him Caroline wanted to speak with him, he had to admit he was nervous about the meeting, wondering what she wanted to discuss. These past two months of courting had been remarkable as far as Niklaus was concerned and it seemed her fears had lessened as time went on. Maybe that was what she wanted to discuss.

"I, Nik, I," Caroline exhaled sadly, she looked away from him, "I don't know how to say this."

Niklaus tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "Whatever it is, I can take it."

Caroline visibly swallowed, "I, I want it."

Niklaus frowned, "Want what love?"

"A future," Caroline whispered, her eyes watered, "With you. The house you talked about, the sleeping in each other's arms each night. I want that, I want it more than I thought I would."

"Then you shall have it," Niklaus told her.

She shook her head, "I, I don't know how long I have."

Niklaus took her shaking hands into his steady ones, "Do not worry of that love. I promise you, I will protect you from all harm. We will have a future, an incredibly beautiful and bright one."

Caroline squeezed his hands. She wanted it, she wanted it with him. Then her mind went to her friends and her mom. Would it be a betrayal to stay here? To try and stay. Was it selfish that she want to stay here? What if she could bring him with her? No, he wouldn't leave his family behind. Besides, what about all the bloodlines they might have started in her time.

"I hope so," Caroline whispered.

Niklaus pulled her into his arms, she leaned against him, "I know it will be so. The gods smile at us, we will have a wonderful future, I know it."

Caroline returned his hug, she hoped that she had enough time with him. Now she knew why and how she was here. It didn't seem likely she would be able to get back to her time and would have to wait until her ancestors wanted her to return. It was strange and part of her wanted to be angry about it, but she wasn't. Meeting Niklaus and his family had been one of the best things to happen to her. Caroline inhaled his scent as she called to them, she asked for enough time. A number flashed into her mind, nine. Whether that was hours, days, weeks, months or years was beyond her. But it was a start. And that was what she needed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for follows, favorites and reviews! School has been stressful and this chapter is real short, but instead of having a super long chapter, I'll post chapter 16 tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

Niklaus had remained with Caroline until she fell asleep again. He was thrilled with her words, she wanted a future with him! However he feared that she may have been delusional or not in her right mind due to the sickness that had yet to leave her. When she was better, he would ask her once more to see if she was truly ready for it. In the meantime, he would need to speak with his father on the matter. Although it was no secret of the growing attraction and relationship between himself and Caroline, he would need to speak with the man of the household.

Traditionally speaking he would have to speak with her father, but considering their circumstances it would not happen that way. Mikael would approve, Niklaus was certain. The first reason being it would get Niklaus out of the house, since Caroline had no family their would be no need for a dowry or any kind and she had proven herself to be a valuable asset to the family. Besides, even if Mikael didn't agree, Niklaus would still follow through with it anyway. After all, it was more of a formality in this case than anything. Niklaus kissed her temple as she slept and left the room to speak with his father.

He never went out of his way to speak to his father, it was always better that he avoid Mikeal on any and all occasions. Niklaus spotted Mikael through the window, it was later in the evening and his father was outside chopping wood. A pulse of dread and panic went through him as he watched his father swing away, he wondered if his father ever imagined those logs were him. If it brought him joy to imagine his least favorite child as the wood waiting to cut in half.

A comforting hand rested on his shoulder, Niklaus didn't turn to look at who it was. He could tell it was his mother trying to offer her support in the best way she could. Even though Esther didn't play favorites, Niklaus had a soft space in her heart for reasons no one truly knew except for herself.

"Are you going to ask about Caroline," Esther asked softly.

Niklaus turned to face her, he nodded, "Yes. I want her to become my wife. I love her."

Esther's smile was glowing, "I know you do. She brings out the best in you and you in her. You're father will agree."

"I do not think so," Niklaus admitted, "Regardless of what he says, I will make Caroline my wife and we will have a beautiful future."

Esther continued to smile, though she couldn't hide the tinge of sadness she felt. When she had tried to get read on her son's future with that young woman, she found great happiness with equal amounts of sorrow and pain. Her son would suffer, for a long time he would be shrouded in darkness, but one day he would be blinded by light. She knew he would be dark, but one day he would be good again.

Niklaus stepped away from his mother and exited their home to approach his father. It took only a few moments, but before he knew it, he was standing in front of his father as the older man continued to chop the wood. He likely knew of his son's presence, but would not acknowledge it in hopes he would leave. However Niklaus would not have this, taking a deep breath of the cool air, he readied himself for this conversation.

"Father," Niklaus called as he approached his father, his tone confident, "I need to speak with you."

Mikael didn't glance at him, "What is it boy?"

Niklaus squared his shoulders, "I intend to make Caroline my wife."

Mikael stopped mid swing, he looked at his son then, "You have been courting her these past few weeks haven't you? Was that not the point of your courting?"

"It was, it is," Niklaus said as confidently as he could.

Mikael lowered his ax once again, "Did she agree to be married to you because she is too sick to refuse?"

"No," Niklaus said, his tone a bit dark, "I have not yet proposed to her and would not for another month as per our agreement."

Mikael scoffed at that, but said nothing verbally to his son about this. Making deals with women was beneath him, how he had raised such a weak man was beyond him. For all his years, he could never truly understand why Niklaus was so different than his other children. While all his children varied, he saw himself the least in this boy.

"I am here to see where you stand," Niklaus continued on, his tone sharp.

Mikael sighed heavily through his nose, "I approve of it."

Surprise flashed across Niklaus' face, he expected it, but not for it to be that easy, "You do?"

Mikael set the ax down and walked over to stand before his son, "I do."

"Forgive me for being surprised," Niklaus commented, "Thank you."

Mikael nodded, "You're skills with a sword have improved greatly with her arrival, not to mention you appear stronger due to her. In a way, she has become your strength. You and I do not see eye to eye on many things, I fail to see us as similar aside from temper at times."

Niklaus steeled himself for the insults, but they didn't come,

"However I recall that I had grown in strength when I met your mother," Mikael went on, he had a far off look, "Caroline is a strong woman, I do not say that lightly and find it more irritating than refreshing. Esther has moments like that. You and Caroline will make a fine couple."

Niklaus was stunned. This was the best conversation he had ever had with his father and truth be told, he had no idea what he should do now. Luckily, Mikael nodded once more and walked away. Though Niklaus was his least favorite child, there were few moments when he remembered the love he used to feel for the boy. They came and went at random, this moment had been a rare occasion of that love returning. By tomorrow it would be gone, but for now, it was there.

Niklaus inhaled sharply and uneasily. Of all the scenarios he has conjured, that was not one which had appeared to him. It was a bit welcomed, but Niklaus was at a loss. He shook it from his mind. He had the approval to marry Caroline, it fueled his already burning happiness. A hand rested on his shoulder, he didn't jump as he recognized the hand of his brother Elijah.

"He approved," Niklaus said breathily.

"I heard," Elijah said softly, "that and more."

"Eavesdropping brother," Niklaus questioned, though his tone held no teasing.

Elijah walked around to face his brother, his hand remained on his shoulder, "I was concerned when you went to father. I am pleased to see it went well."

Niklaus gave his brother a pained look, but it quickly was replaced by a smirk, "Soon enough I will propose to Caroline and we will be able to start our future together."

Elijah smiled, "This is wonderful Niklaus."

Niklaus' smile was blinding, "Truly."

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Caroline's condition improved the next day, though she was still too weak to move around much. However the nausea had passed and she could hold down little bits of food which was certainly progress. Considering it was only the fourth day of her sickness, that was deemed a positive thing, borderline miracle. Caroline figured it had something to do with the medicine from Esther along with her own magic. Since Caroline didn't have tv or music or books to occupy her time as she lay sick, she decided to practice her magic.

Of course she couldn't do a whole lot, but she would do little things. If the water cup was too far away, she would use magic to bring it closer. When her headache had taken a worse turn, she used some magic to make it more bearable. It was fun. As the morning dragged on, she could only think about what she told Niklaus and was full of uncertainty.

After her talk with Elijah, Caroline was certain that she wanted to be with Niklaus. Every part of her was screaming for him, begging her to go to him, to be with him. Yet she had to wonder if it was the cold making her think that way. She didn't think so. With the memory of her mother and the number nine flashing across her mind, she didn't want to waste the time she had now with him. Even though she couldn't bring herself home, magic would bring her back and she would leave him.

Caroline knew that if she didn't go forward with him, if she tried to run from it, the day she leaves here will be one that will fill her with so much regret. Maybe it was selfish to want this time with him, how he believed they had forever and she knew they were on borrowed time. She draped her arm over her eyes to block out the sunlight, too tired to draw the curtain closed. At least she felt better physically, but emotionally she felt all over the place.

"And here I thought you were feeling better," came the teasing voice of Rebekah.

Caroline smiled, she lowered her arm to look at the younger girl, "I am feeling better, physically anyway."

Rebekah nodded, "Ah I see. Trouble with my brother."

"Not trouble," Caroline said.

Rebekah raised her brow, "You're courting my brother, what could be more troublesome than that? The only good thing about it is you two is the happiness and me finally getting a sister."

Caroline chuckled, "Those are some pleasant things."

"Speaking of pleasant things, you'll be happy to know father won't get in the way of you and Niklaus," Rebekah said, her eyes gleaming.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Really? Should I be flattered or offended?"

Rebekah snickered, "A bit of both actually."

Caroline knew how marriages worked in most past times. It was the daughter's family who was meant to provide a dowry, pay for the wedding and so much more. However since Caroline had no money or family to do that, she was essentially worthless. Marriages in this time were meant to advance people, build their wealth. Caroline has nothing to help build besides possibly childbearing, which she didn't want to think about now. While of course she did want to have children one day, being a vampire kind of ruined that possibility. Though if she had more time here, it could be something real. However she couldn't let herself think on it too much.

Mikael allowing the marriage was already something that hadn't seem entirely possible to Caroline. Yet as she thought on it a bit more, she began to understand. It could be seen as generous that Mikael would allow his son to court and marry a girl who had quite literally nothing, that he would be willing to sacrifice building up his family in material means. From the outside, it looked sweet and pretty. An inside view would be that he held so little value for his least favorite son that not having to allow him to marry someone of worth worked in his favor. So yes, Caroline should be flattered and offended.

"However that is nothing to worry about now, we need to get planning for the wedding," Rebekah said giddily.

Caroline wanted to laugh and cry, "Rebekah, he hasn't even proposed yet, we're hardly courting. We don't need to plan yet."

Rebekah shook her head, "You cannot be serious Carol. You and Nik have been courting this whole time and I imagine my brother will be proposing to you as soon as you are no longer ill. Therefore, yes we should start planning. Since when do you turn down planning? You must still be sick."

"I am still sick and I don't want to rush into this," Caroline said in reply, her tone shifted.

Rebekah waved her hand dismissively, "What do you have to wait for? Until you get another cold or die of old age? I will not have it, you and my brother will get your happily ever after soon enough, I know it."

Caroline couldn't say anything to that. There happy ending wouldn't be so happy when she left or perhaps it would be better for him after she was gone. She hoped that would be the case, but she couldn't be sure. Niklaus meant a lot to her and she hoped her departure wouldn't hurt him too terribly. A sickeningly thought entered her mind. That once she returns to her time, Niklaus and his family would have been dead for hundreds of years. How was she supposed to live and return to her crazy life with the memories of them? Knowing they had died long ago.

A wave of nausea rushed over Caroline as she realized that whenever she leaves this time, all the people she has met here, each person she has loved, will be dead. Gone, out of her reach for eternity because she will never die. For the first time since her birthday, she wasn't happy about the idea of immortality. While part of her had known more or less she would have to watch the people she loved die over time, this would be an abrupt change and one she didn't want to see.

"Caroline, you don't look well," Rebekah said leaning over the window.

Caroline weakly looked up at her, "I'm, I'm fine. I just, got a little nauseous… tell me about the village to make me feel better."

Rebekah smiled, she knew something else was bothering her friends, but wouldn't comment on it now, "Well, where should I begin…."

Caroline spent the rest of the day with Rebekah, listening to the town gossip in order to distract herself and enjoy the time with her friend while she could because some day, she would never get to spend time with her again. It was a horribly morbid idea, but that didn't make it any less true. She had to make the most of her time here, once it was gone, it was something she would never get back.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright guys faur warning, the spacing and format might look a little off as I'm doing this on my phone cause my laptop is dead. Hopefully it turns out okay. Anyway, we get to see someone new this chapter and I think you'll enjoy this. Caroline comes from a bloodline of witches, so let's meet one of her relatives :)**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. ****Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

The snow had started to fall heavily a week after Caroline had fully recovered, Esther refused to let her and Rebekah leave the house until the snowfall let up which took at least two days. The snow then fluctuated over the next few weeks, being light some days before being incredibly heavy. Caroline knew it was nearing what should be the end of February.

Now that the snow had let up a bit, Rebekah had been taken on a quick trip with her father while all the boys were out in the woods. Esther was giving Caroline a light magic lesson, simple things like levitation, lighting the candles or focusing her powers. Since Caroline's cold however, her magic seemed to be more restless than anything and despite the exercises Esther had taught her, nothing seemed to calm them down. It made Caroline jumpy and over the edge, her patience shorter than normal and her attention either lost in a daze or over focused on one thing.

When the small lesson was over, Caroline said she needed some air and after a few minutes of back and forth, Esther decided to let the girl go. She could feel the magic in Caroline growing unstable, she worried that it would release itself in terrible ways and she needed to find a solution and soon.

The older woman watched as Caroline grabbed her wool shawl and wrapped it tightly around herself, pulling the hood over her head and hiding her blonde curls, she exited the home. Esther had to admit she was worried about the younger girl. Bottled magic if not handled properly would cause more harm than good. She hoped that nothing would come of it.

Caroline had to admit that the winter time here, although much harsher than back home, was even more stunning and beautiful. She longed to play around in the snow, to have a snowball fight or build snowmen, but she feared getting sick again. Getting sick in this time was almost like a death sentence, she couldn't risk it once more or on the others. Her throat dried and she forced herself to breathe in the cold air. Caroline stopped her walk when she realized she had lost sight of the house.

While she knew the direction, she didn't want to go too far and get caught up in the bad weather. However, before she could turn back, she spotted a woman in the distance in clothing that certainly was not from this time. This young woman was walking in her direction, the skirt of her dress too puffy to be of the time period as far as Caroline was concerned.

The entire dress practically screamed royalty in comparison, but even from this distance, Caroline just knew it was more than that. And as the woman came closer, Caroline was also able to pick up on her age, close to her own. When the woman's attention fell on her, Caroline noticed her steps quicken as she rushed over.

"Hey," she called as she made her way through the snow.

Caroline looked around, wondering if the woman was referring to her. When she saw no one else was around, she turned her attention forward.

Now in front of her, the woman flashed her a charming smile and as she spoke her southern accent shined through, "Yes, honey I'm speaking to you. I promise I don't bite Caroline."

Caroline blinked in surprise, "How did you know my name? I haven't seen you around the village before."

"Let's say I'm from outta town," replied the woman, "And not exactly from this time. But then again, neither are you."

Caroline couldn't think of a response. A bit of fear raced through her and she took a slight step back. Her defensive magic wasn't the best, but her offensive magic seemed to be doing just fine. So she would likely have to quicker to react if an attack was coming.

The woman continued on, "I'm originally from the 1600's, turned into a vampire when I was twenty one. Been living the immortal life for a while now and then got called here to help you out."

"Are you, are you a Maclynth witch," Caroline said in a hushed tone.

The woman winked at her, "Atta girl, you catch on quick. I was and when I turned, still kept the magic, but decided to give it up to my younger brother. I'm here to help you."

Caroline visibly swallowed, "Wait- you're a witch and a vampire? How can you be both? That's not possible."

"You're a thousand years in the past and you think there are impossible things? But to answer your question, yes I am a witch and vampire hybrid currently," Lexi told her with a nod, "Long story short, our ancestors said I could keep my vampirism while here to look after and help you."

Caroline nodded, "Here to help me. How?"

"Darling, you have a pretty nice teacher with Esther, one of the Original witches no less, but she doesn't know how to handle your magic, you need some guidance from someone of your bloodline and our dear relatives picked me to do the job," explained the woman, her brown eyes shining with delight, "My name is Alexia, but just call me Lexi. You know Stefan Salavatore, I'm his friend."

"Oh yeah, he's talked about you before," Caroline commented softly, she frowned, "Why couldn't you help me in my time? Why did they send us both back here?"

Lexi frowned at her question, she took a few moments to reply, "In your time we're both vampires. Though I die before you're turned and before your birthday. I can't say for sure they always had it in mind that I would teach you, but that could be a reason."

Caroline felt her heart stop, "Do you know how? I mean I know, I remember when Stefan told us, but I-"

"Yes I know what happens. I came from the late twentieth century and, yes, my clothes are from my time when I was turned, they let me stop there for a minute to get some things before they were lost in a fire and I had to change clothes to blend in better. It was quite the trip. I will likely return to my time with most of the memories of my time here, so I'll make sure he never puts his hands on you," Lexi said, her smile hiding the anger.

"Stefan never-"

"I'm talking about Damon and you know I was, but we don't need to talk about that now."

"I- I okay. If they told you, you all of that then maybe you can stop your death."

"Possibly, but not my concern. I lived a long life, more than most people, so it's fine by me. Now, let's get out of here before you freeze to death. You're shivering."

Caroline then realized that she was freezing, she could barely feel her feet and fingers anymore, her face losing the stinging sensation from the cold.

Lexi tilted her head to the side, studying her descendant with bright eyes. Throughout her life as a vampire, she didn't keep a close eye on her bloodline. Only checking in every so often, she hadn't checked in since the beginning of the 1900s and knew when she returned, would look for Caroline and protect her, if their ancestors allowed it, which they likely would.

On her way here, she had learned just about everything important in Caroline's life, all of the life changing stuff that seemed like a massive invasion of privacy, but necessary if Lexi was going to teach her proper control.

"Do you know how to warm yourself," Lexi asked after a moment more of silence.

Caroline frowned, "I think so."

The younger girl closed her eyes and tried to get her body to warm up, but only managed to make herself colder. The stinging sensation returned, but at a much sharper rate than before. Suddenly, Lexi's hands were gripping her own.

"That is definitely not how it's done," Lexi said with a disbelieving expression, "You were basically draining the magic out of you. While you managed to melt some of the snow at your feet, you also exposed yourself to the cold even more without the protection."

Caroline nodded, she bit back her annoyed reply and said, "Okay, how do I do it then?"

Lexi grinned, "Focus on your heartbeat, breathing and the remaining warmth you have. You know how a fire can pulse? Same principle here. You fuel the metaphorical fire with your breathing."

Caroline took a steadying breath, followed by an even exhale. After doing this a handful of times, her body warmed up and the feeling returned to her hands and feet almost instantly. Her blue green eyes shimmered for a moment, she felt a lot better.

"Nice job," Lexi said as she released her relative's hands, "Next order of business. A cover story for us."

Caroline's eyes widened for a moment, "Yeah, yeah. How am I going to explain to the family I'm living with you're here?"

Lexi replied, her head tilted upward slightly, "I'm your cousin, that's our relation. What did you tell them when you got here?"

"That I had been chased by wolves and the wolves killed my mom and friends," Caroline answered, she glanced around nervously hoping no one was listening.

Lexi put a hand on Caroline's shoulder, "I still have my enhanced abilities from vampirism, if someone was nearby, I'd hear them. We're safe to speak freely here."

Caroline nodded, the tension in her shoulders eased, "Okay, good. So you're my cousin. I guess I had been traveling to see you and when we never showed, you started to search for us."

"Perfect. Then I happened to stop here on my journey and found you," Lexi said grinning, "I will warn you, I won't be able to stay for the duration of your time here. Do you know how long you have?"

Caroline shook her head, "No, I don't."

Lexi nodded in understanding, "They like to do things by months, so whatever number they told, that's how many months you have."

"Nine, they said nine," Caroline said sadly, she looked at the snowy ground, "That means I'll spend a year here."

Lexi tilted her head to the side, "Interesting. Well you'll be happy to know that little time passes in your own time. It will be a year for you, but at the very most a week for those back home."

Caroline felt relief flood her then, that made her feel just a bit better, "That's good. Come on, we should get back."

Lexi smiled sweetly, "Couldn't agree more cous'."

* * *

Caroline found explaining to her host family that her cousin had appeared looking for answers on what happened to her family had been much easier than she expected. Lexi was welcomed with open arms and was set up in the same room as Caroline and Rebekah. Henrik and Kol had been with them, but for the time being they would be moved to stay with their brothers.

As the night came, Caroline found herself standing by the well, looking out into the woods with a thoughtful expression. All she could do was think about Lexi, a Maclynth witch sent from her time to help her here. It seemed way too complicated as far as Caroline was concerned, but her best guess was there had to be a reason.

Her mind wandered to the time she had here, nine months. She had eight or maybe a little more than seven left since they told her that number weeks ago. She shut her eyes and struggled to keep herself in check, but the tears were getting harder and harder to fight off.

Niklaus had been watching Caroline for the past few moments, wondering if he should go speak to her or let herself have this time alone. It must have been quite the surprise to run until a relative she had no contact with, though it was suspicious that Caroline never mentioned her.

However Caroline never talked of her family besides her parents, when asked why, she usually brushed it off or didn't answer. Niklaus decided to go talk to her. She would be his wife one day, he wanted to help her in whatever way he could.

"Caroline," he asked as he walked over to her.

Caroline glanced over her shoulder and watched as he came to her side, but she said nothing.

"Are you alright love," Niklaus asked her, his tone concerned.

"Alright," she said quietly then looked away, "I was surprised to see her, I hadn't seen her in years."

Niklaus nodded, "Yet you do not seem happy of her visit."

Caroline found his gaze again, "I am, truly. It's just- She's great and all that, but she's also a reminder to everything, everyone I've lost."

It was then Niklaus understood why her relatives return hadn't made her happy. Though her cousin was alive, it reminded Caroline the loss she suffered when she arrived here all those months ago. How her parents were gone, her friends lost, her life virtually destroyed and it was all coming back to her.

He could see how much she missed her family, how there would be random moments that she would get wrapped in her thoughts of them. Niklaus couldn't imagine the kind of pain she was in. Though death was inevitable, it was something he wished would never come for his family, at least not without him.

"I understand," Niklaus said, he took her hand into his own and continued, "And that loss stays with you, but perhaps this could be a sign of hope. That your loved ones are always with you, or will always find their way back to you."

Caroline offered him a weak smile, "You might be right about that."

"Come on love, you need to get some sleep," Niklaus said, he started moving away and tugged her arm.

Caroline was too tired to fight him, she followed his lead back towards the house. However he stopped the pair of them before they could make it around the corner to the back door. He turned around to face her, his hand still holding her own. Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but no words came as she studied his expression, trying to understand what he was doing. There was a flicker of pain on his face, but Caroline recognize the look after a few moments. He wanted her.

A smile tugged at her lips, she remembered that conversation, "I've already told you I have no objections."

A dry chuckle left him, "I intend do this right, but you make it very difficult."

"How, I didn't do anything," Caroline told him sweetly.

Niklaus leaned in, she could feel his breath on her ear as he said, "You existing is temptation in it of itself."

"I'm sure," Caroline replied, her lips brushing against his cheek.

"Temptress," Niklaus said as he pulled back.

Caroline put her hands on the back of his neck so he couldn't move away, "Goody two shoes."

He raised an eyebrow at the phrase. Caroline mentally cursed herself for that, it wasn't the first time she let something slip out like that. However it was too late to take it back. So she did the only thing she could think of. She pressed her lips against his own and he did not fight her, allowing her access to his mouth as he gained access to her own.

The world disappeared around them, she could feel nothing, but his body pressed against hers and his lips moving with her. Her heart rate picked up in speed, she could hear and feel the heaviness of his breathing as their kiss came to an abrupt end thanks to Rebekah and Lexi.

"I told you," Lexi said with an all too pleased smile.

Rebekah gagged, "You two are gross. Nik, get away from her! Carol, step aside."

Caroline buried her face in Niklaus' shoulder for a moment as she tried to recenter herself form the rollercoaster. If only it were possible to never be away from him, then she would truly be happy and a constant state passionate bliss. For now, she would deal with these stolen moments and interruptions to go with it.

"Do you have nothing better to do sister," Niklaus said lowly, his expression annoyed.

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, "I'll have you know I was here looking for Caroline and now I'm scarred for life. And don't you think of taking her virtue before the wedding!"

Caroline shook her head at her friend, "Nothing was going to happen, he refuses consistently."

"Reluctantly," Niklaus admitted with a tight smile.

Lexi laughed at the exchange, "I can only imagine the pain of doing such a thing."

"You wouldn't believe it," Caroline remarked, she glanced at Niklaus, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Niklaus kissed her forehead, he whispered, "Until tomorrow sweetheart."

With a sweet grin, Caroline walked away to join Lexi and Rebekah, who were ready to tease her endlessly. Even though she was still trapped in a place without any modern comforts, she'd never been so happy to have something this crazy happen to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

The days blurred together, but they were blissful and magical and wonderful for Caroline. Lexi turned out to be the older sister Caroline had only ever dreamed of having. Her time with Niklaus was filled with laughs and sweet moments, their early mornings watching the sunrise together or their late night runs to the hidden tree as they watched the stars twinkle overhead.

Caroline's time had been spread out amongst the family, she helped Esther in the kitchen, Rebekah with their chores, Kol helped her in magic along with Lexi, Elijah on errands, Henrik on playing jokes and even Finn she spent time with. It was as if she had been part of the family for years instead of a few short months that had passed. It was nice, it was free.

Lexi being here had been a great addition, she got along well with everyone besides Mikael and Finn. That entire discussion of Lexi revealing herself a witch to Esther and Kol had been an interesting one to say the least, but a good turn out. Caroline learned in that conversation what a brilliant liar Lexi really was, which Caroline later learned was a quick magic trick they could do, called it Silvertongue. Apparently she had already been doing it at times without realizing it which didn't sit that well with Caroline.

If there was one thing Caroline couldn't stand, it was not being in control. When she had first become a vampire, she had pushed herself to have control over her vampire instincts. She knew if she didn't, then people could be hurt and there was a chance that she would hurt others with her magic. It happened yesertday when she had been practicing with Kol. As Caroline was washing the dishes, she couldn't stop thinking about the incident.

* * *

"I promise you, this trick is real simple," Kol told her as he held his hands in front of him, as he did so the fallen and dead leaves floated up and around him with a light breeze.

Caroline and Lexi were standing off to the side watching him with amused looks on their faces. Even though Lexi had become Caroline's primary teacher, Kol still enjoyed showing the newest witch tricks as often as possible. Esther would join the lessons as well from time to time, but not as much as before due to some reasons she hadn't quite disclosed. It put Lexi on edge, though Caroline wasn't sure why.

Caroline liked to think she was good at reading people and she knew that Lexi was hiding a lot of things from her. It wouldn't have bothered Caroline if not for the fact that Lexi knew what was going on back home in the memories that Caroline still couldn't access. Whatever crazy supernatural event had occurred before she left to come a thousand years in the past, Lexi knew all about it and refused to say anything.

This had lead to a brief argument the previous night and while Caroline had mostly cooled down, her anger had come back when she remembered this trick from the first time she had ever seen it in her time. What Kol was doing was similar to what Bonnie had done with some leaves back home, using the wind to make them dance instead of just her magic.

"My friend could do this trick," Caroline said, her smile gone as she glanced at Lexi.

There were more words Caroline wanted to say, but she knew she had to keep her mouth shut. As far as Kol knew, her friend who could do magic is dead. But the reminder of her lost friend and Lexi's refusal to tell her what was happening in her time had set Caroline aflame. Of course before Lexi had arrived she had been driving herself crazy with worrying and not knowing, but at that point, there was nothing she could do about it. Lexi was a different story.

The previous night Caroline had begged with everything she had for Lexi to give her some kind of update on her friends and family, to tell her what was going on and if they were doing okay. All Lexi cared to share was that they were alive and fighting, which could mean plethora of good or bad things. It would have been so easy for Lexi to just tell her, it wasn't like Caroline could do anything if she knew, but knowing could have eased her.

Lexi's jaw clenched for a moment, but she only said, "It's a common trick witches learn. I don't think you should learn it now."

_While you're so upset._

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the thought that came from Lexi. Their bloodline could send thoughts to each other, it was similar to telepathy, but it was hardly a continuous conversation or thought reading. A message was sent, the other heard it and sent something back. Telepathy was the ability to read thoughts, neither Caroline nor Lexi could read the others mind. Only what was sent to them.

That was a fun thing that Caroline enjoyed playing around with the ability. Her, Lexi and Rebekah had been up for hours talking with their minds. Rebekah had magic in her veins and with a little amplifying spell from Lexi, she was able to partake in the secret conversation that no one else could hear or know about. Caroline would have much rathered return to that moment then deal with the frustration and internal agony she was in right now.

"I can handle it," Caroline said shortly, she looked at Kol, "What do I need to do?"

Caroline was strongest when it came to two forms of magic, elemental and spirit. The spirit one was obvious due to how her magic bloodline worked, but the elemental had been a surprise to Esther and Lexi, though Kol was more intrigued than shocked. While all witches were connected to nature, it meant they had a strong connection to the elements. However witches needed some kind of spell in order to use the elements, it wasn't just a feeling. A single flame and a breeze were the exceptions to such a rule. Witches couldn't command the elements exactly, they drew from them.

When it came to Caroline's earlier display of magic when she lit up the fire pit and torches and every candle in the house had been impressive for a number of reasons. Because she called the fire to act without any aid of a silent spell, she simply called it or really commanded it to do as she wanted. Usually the only witches that could do that were pyrowitches and Caroline wasn't one of them. Her ability to cool or heat up water had been another trick she could do that neither Kol nor Lexi could replicate.

And so as she called to the wind with her rising anger, something went wrong and there had been fire coming from her. At first it wasn't hard to control, but the wind had picked up causing the flames to swirl and spread until they hit Kol-

* * *

"If you scrub that any harder, you'll break it love."

Caroline jerked in her spot, dropping the bowl she had been holding. The young woman spun around to see Niklaus, his tone had been teasing, but now that she saw his face, she could tell he was worried. Niklaus wasn't certain to the extent of what happened the other day. Magic was a fickle thing, that much he knew and was part of the reason he never messed with it. Learning his would be wife had magic wasn't upsetting in the least, he only worried about her over doing it as Caroline had a habit of trying to do too much. Yesterday was likely the occurence of such a thing, she had pushed too hard. Kol's arm had been burned from the flames, but it would heal in no time.

"Is Kol alright," Caroline said softly.

Niklaus answered, "Sweetheart, Kol is fine. It was an accident."

Caroline looked away from him, "Lexi told me I wasn't ready and I should have listened. If I had listened, Kol wouldn't have been hurt."

"None of that," Niklaus said pulling Caroline into his arms, "I know you are worried for Kol, but he is strong and you never meant to harm him. If he had accidentally hurt you, would you have been angry?"

"No," Caroline mumbled weakly.

Niklaus kissed the top of her head, "You see? He holds no ill will. Why don't we visit him?"

Caroline looked up at her… boyfriend, finance with a guilty look. On the one hand she knew she shouldn't beat herself up over it that much, it was an accident and she would never want to hurt Kol. Yet she had because she was impatient and angry, she shouldn't have lost control like that. Caroline didn't have a favorite brother of Niklaus, she enjoyed each of their company, even Finn's at times. Kol was someone she wasn't sure she'd get along with, but the two had developed a nice friendship and she hated to hurt her friends.

A weak sigh escaped her as she looked away from Niklaus, her eyes burning as she began to pull away from him. However he just held her tighter. The sad expression on her face, one that quite honestly was enough to break Niklaus' heart a little. The more he had gotten to know Caroline, the more he learned that she had an incredibly beautiful heart that wanted to give. It was one of the many reasons why he knew she was the one, why he could not wait to marry her. He intended to propose to her soon, but given the recent events he decided he should wait a little longer before asking her to be his wife forever.

"Come on love," Niklaus said pulling her with him, "Let's see the miscreant."

Caroline offered a weak laugh as she squeezed his hand. The couple walked over to where Kol was staying. When they entered the room, they found Kol lying on his back as he stared at the ceiling with a bored expression. It was safe to say he was tired of having to lie down and rest, but his mother's orders until the burns were gone. The spell and salve she used were experimental at best, couldn't risk doing something and causing the magic to shift. At the sound of footsteps, Kol turned his head to the side to see his older brother and his fiancée, or soon to be fiancee anyway.

"Well if it isn't the love birds," Kol teased with a smile, "Come to keep me company so I don't die of boredom?"

Niklaus walked in first with a grin, "There are worse ways to go. Perhaps Rebekah would stab you with her dagger while you sleep?"

"It's certainly possible," Kol said with a happy laugh.

The younger Mikealson looked to Caroline to see she was still standing in the doorway, guilt written across her face. As soon as he had been burned, Kol had looked to Caroline to check on her. He understood the feeling of losing control over your magic, of hurting someone you cared about. Despite the pain he had been, he had tried his best to assure Caroline that it was alright. Lexi hadn't been helpful. Apparently the cousins were having a bit of a spat, so instead of calming the distraught witch down, Lexi only seemed to rile her up more. It had irked Kol more than he cared to admit. If there was one thing you were never supposed to do, it was to push an already unstable witch too far.

However he really didn't like how upset and on edge Caroline seemed during the lesson, it was clear it had nothing to do with the magic she was performing and everything to do with whatever familial issue was going on. He would have liked to known what exactly had happened, but felt it wasn't his place to ask and decided he wouldn't for now.

"Hey Kol," Caroline said after she noticed him staring.

"Carolena how many times do I have to tell you it's alright, I promise I am not the least bit upset by this," Kol told her honestly, "Besides, you got me out of doing my chores for at least three days, a true blessing if I ever saw one."

Caroline chuckled lightly, she folded her arms over her chest, "That is something to celebrate about. I, I am still so sorry Kol."

Kol grinned at her, "I promise you, I am more than alright. No sense in stressing over it, what's done is done. Best thing you can do is learn from it next time you practice elemental magic."

"Now that that is settled, what do you say we tell Kol some stories," Niklaus said with a grin of his own.

"Oh please do tell, I am in desperate need of entertainment," Kol said with light in his eyes.

And so they did.

* * *

Mikael insisted that they get an early start to the caves since the full moon would be out soon. The packing had been quick and the journey wouldn't take long, but during the walk Lexi and Caroline hung a little further back. While they weren't the last ones in the group as Finn had taken up the rear, they were for the most part out of earshot. However to play it safe, Lexi had sent Caroline a message.

_Look, I'm sorry about earlier and not telling you about what's going on back in your time._

Caroline glanced at Lexi, she said nothing in response.

_Even if you knew what was happening, there's nothing you could do and it would only upset you more and add to the helplessness you mention before and I don't want to add to that. Sometimes ignorance is bliss Caroline._

Caroline inhaled deeply. She sent a message of her own in reply, hoping her anger seeped into Lexi's mind.

_This ignorance isn't blissful! I may not be able to do anything, but whatever is happening cannot be worse than the countless of bad scenarios my mind and my nightmares have dreamed up. You said you were here to help me._

Lexi didn't send anything for a few moments, until finally she had something she could say.

_I am here to help you, but telling you won't help you. All I can tell you is that they are alive, looking for you and fighting._

"That's not good enough," Caroline hissed quietly, her eyes burning, "Why can't you tell me more?"

Lexi released a heavy sigh, "Our ancestors do not want you distracted or getting caught up. Please Caroline, do not push this further. Focus on your training, focus on the life you have here. The one you left is one you will return to in a matter of months."

Caroline scoffed. She wanted to understand where Lexi was coming from, she wanted this all to make sense and to get why she couldn't know, but she really didn't. All she wanted was to know that they were alright and this continual push back could only mean that things were not going alright, that something bad had happened and she couldn't know.

In all honesty Lexi did hate not being able to tell Caroline what was happening. There certainly wasn't much to tell, but she knew Caroline wouldn't benefit from knowing the events that had transpired so she was resigned to stay silent. Perhaps when she spoke to their ancestors tonight, she would be able to convince them to speak to Caroline and assure her. Give her some form of encouragement or something.

The journey up to the cave hadn't been an issue and setting up went on without a hitch. It wasn't until that night, as Caroline listened to the howling wolves, she found that sleep wouldn't find her. Lying on the solid rock ground was hardly comfortable, even with the new blanket Esther had gifted her days before. The wolves made her uncomfortable, she wondered how they were doing and her thoughts drifted to Tyler. Him being a werewolf had changed up a lot of things for him and it was so painful for him, she hated that. After letting her mind rile herself up, she reached out to the side hoping to find Niklaus next to her, only to feel the cold ground. Caroline opened her eyes, it took a moment, but once they adjusted to the darkness, she found Niklaus wasn't there.

"Niklaus," she whispered as quietly as she could.

There was no answer. Slowly, Caroline rose to her feet with one hand on the wall, curious and confused. It was so dark that it took several moments before her eyes could adjust to the mask of light. When they did she decided to walk along the wall as quietly as she could. An idea struck her. With her palm open upwards, she called into her magic to make some light.

A tiny flame appeared in her hand, she gave it a little more power and was able to see in front of her. Careful not to wake the others, she slowly walked over to the place where they came in. It was then she heard whispers, but she couldn't make out who it was at first. Two figures were standing at the opening, a dimly lit torch in a third figures hands. The opening was blocked by a giant stone that Mikael and Finn had moved in place at sunset.

"Come on, it can't be that hard to move," Kol said with an annoyed look.

Niklaus bit back, "You're more than welcome to help brother."

"What are you three doing," Caroline asked walking forward.

The three boys jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice. Henrik and Niklaus stopped messing with the boulder while Kol turned to face her in shock. None of them had expected for anyone to be awake at this time, let alone to come see what they were up to.

"Caroline," Niklaus said walking over to her. "What are you doing up? Is everything alright?"

Caroline glanced from him to the others, "I'm not sure. Why are you trying to leave?"

"We were just making sure it was secure," Henrik said with a nod.

Kol added, "Yeah. Don't want to let the wolves in due to this rock not being sturdy."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because they're both pitiful liars," Niklaus said glaring at his brothers, he looked at Caroline with a frown, "I apologize love. We were trying to leave... to see the wolves."

"What," Caroline whisper yelled, her small flame grew suddenly then went out, "See the wolves? Niklaus are you crazy? You have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I know it is dangerous, but I need to see them," Niklaus told her earnestly.

Caroline shook her head, "Seriously? You need to see them. See them for what? So they can kill you. You want to watch them kill you and anything in their sight."

Niklaus put his hands on her shoulders, "It would be a quick look, they wouldn't know we were out there and no one would know we were gone. I assure you love, we'd be safe."

"No," Caroline said, her expression horrified, "No, please. Please the three of you can't do this. Please, I, I can't- no, no. You can't."

Niklaus squeezes he shoulders gently, "Caroline please listen-"

Caroline stepped back, her eyes burning, "You have a death wish. What if, what if you didn't return? I've lost so much already, I can't lose you, any of you. Not like this, not, not. Don't go."

Niklaus stood uncertain as he felt torn. The wolves, they called to him. He could never explain it, but he had a fascination with men and women who turned into wolves. And for years he just wanted to see them in their true from, this would be his chance. However as he looked at his wife to be, how horrified and frightened she appeared, he wasn't sure if the call was worth answering. He never wanted to hurt her, it was the last thing he wanted to do. One day he would see the wolves, but tonight would not be the night. For now, he would just have to wait a little longer.

"Okay," Niklaus said closing the distance between them, "Okay, I won't. I'm sorry."

Caroline visibly swallowed. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly, she needed to stop shaking. With a far off look, Caroline stepped away from him and walked back in the direction she came. Niklaus and his brothers followed close behind, their own thoughts spiraling in their minds.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am both sad and excited that this story is almost over, with maybe three chapters left. The reason sad because this story has been so much fun to explore and I've enjoyed it so much, not to mention all the support and love it's gotten make me so happy, but all good things must come to an end at some point. The exciting thing is that when I planned out this story, I planned out a sequel and a sequel to the sequel. This story is one of three and I am excited to dive into the Originals version of this story, i like it and I hope you guys will like it too. But for now, enjoy this chapter and stay safe wherever you are reading this!**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

Caroline had a routine, one that she followed almost religiously. In the morning she would wake up a little earlier than everyone else to watch the sunrise with Niklaus, then she would help Rebekah and Esther with breakfast. After breakfast, Caroline would do chores with Rebekah for an hour then she would go off with Lexi and Kol in the woods for magic. Her magic lessons were coming along really well as far as she was concerned, Lexi believed she was a natural and Kol thought she was brilliant. Of course Caroline adored the praise she was getting, besides she was really getting the hang of the whole magic thing.

The only real problem she had now was the fact that she still couldn't get home or stop herself from leaving. Only a few months remained before Caroline knew she would be forced to go back to her time and while that should have made her happy, part of her was truly dreading it. She missed her friends and mom terribly, but she loved being here with the Mikaelsons, she loved being her with Niklaus the most. But she knew her was running out. When magic practice ended, Caroline would then help Esther with lunch.

After lunch Caroline would have some free time to do whatever she pleased, she wrote in her planner or would work on a new hobby. Her and Elijah would have some great discussion about the town, even had some really fun debates about anything that came to pass. Once her free time ended, she would take a walk through the woods and meet Niklaus at the tree he showed her all that time ago. Dinner would come, she would spend even more time with Niklaus and go to sleep only to repeat it all the next day. It was blissful if she was being honest with herself.

Though as she woke up this morning with the sky still dark, she couldn't stop thinking about what this particular day would bring. It was certainly different than her usual routine. Caroline takes her fingers through her messy blonde hair, she glanced to her right to see Rebekah and Lexi were still asleep which brought Caroline some mild comfort as she wasn't ready to face the day. Quiet as a mouse, Caroline rose from her bed on the floor and walked over to the window, to look at the sky and wait for the sun to rise. Sleep wouldn't find her, today was an incredibly important day.

"Something on your mind?"

Caroline shut the cloth immediately at the sound of the all to familiar voice. That was close, way too close for comfort.

"Are you insane," Caroline whispered yelled through the sheet.

Niklaus chuckled softly, she could hear the smirk as he spoke lowly, "Apologies, I hadn't meant to startle you. Though I wish you would let me see your beautiful face."

Caroline couldn't fight her own smile, she whispered "Nuh uh, you know the rule."

"A ridiculous rule I tell you," Niklaus complained with a sigh, "I'd never heard of such a thing. Can't see the bride until she walks down the aisle."

"It's superstitious and adds to the dramatic effect," Caroline told him lightly.

Niklaus laughed, Caroline could practically see the expression on his face, "Unbelievable."

Caroline was getting married. It was crazy, she knew it was crazy, but she just didn't care. Like a love struck teenager, all Caroline wanted was to be with the guy she was in love with. Her mind thought back to his proposal-

* * *

"_Where are you taking me Niklaus," Caroline asked with a sweet smile. _

_Niklaus was pulling her along through the trees, the sun was getting ready to set giving the sky a golden glow. All day, Niklaus had been acting a little different and his anxious behavior had been driving Caroline insane. He cancelled their morning walk, something she had been looking forward to, skipped out on lunch, seemed to be scattered and even a bit irritated. When she asked if something had happened with his dad, he assured her that wasn't the case, but still gave her no answer. It wasn't until dinner ended that she was really at her wits end, but then he flashed her that damn smile and whisled her away._

"_Well love it's a surprise," Niklaus said as he glanced back at her, his gaze knowing, "Don't worry, you'll love it. I hope anyway."_

_Caroline offered him a smile, "I love just about anything you do. Even if I can't stand surprises."_

"_Trust me, this is one you don't want spoiled," Niklaus replied._

_A brief silence fell over them as they continued to make their way through the tree. Caroline could just barely spot a clearing up ahead, she wondered if this was the same place that his hideaway was. It seemed like it could be, though she was certain they passed it since they had to walk a bit farther. _

"_Alright love, close your eyes," Niklaus said to her, stopping several feet away from the clearing._

_Most days, Caroline would have argued, but she decided to play along for once. Bring her hands to her face, she closed her and let Niklaus guide her through the trees. Their playful words were soft, filled with teasing and something else Caroline couldn't quite place, but it made her smile nonetheless. Niklaus was a ball of nerves, though he did his best to give off the air of confidence that Caroline pulled out of him. This was extremely important, this would determine their lives and he wanted her to enjoy this, for this story to be one they tell their children and grandchildren. _

_He wanted her, he wanted a future with her, a life where they were happy and he could provide everything she needed. When they reached the edge of the clearing, he released her shoulders and stepped away from her. Taking a deep breath, he got down on one knee and pulled out the wooden ring he carved for her. He had carved many of them, broken even more, but this one he finally got right. He hoped she would like it and the home he built behind him, the one his brothers and even father helped him build._

"_You can open your eyes sweetheart," Niklaus said softly, staring up at her,_

_Caroline lowered her hands and her eyes fell on him. Her nervous smile turned to a watery one, her eyes shimmered at the sight of him on his knee before her. He was going to propose._

"_Caroline, I know we have not known each other for very long and courted for even less time, but I know in my heart and soul that we are meant to be together. You have brought beauty and light to my life where I only saw darkness and pain. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I could feel that we were desitned for something great. From the moment we danced together around the fire, I knew you were meant to be my wife and I your husband," Niklaus took a quick breath. His own eyes shimmered. "I will be the best husband to you. No one will ever hurt you and we will have a happy life together. I promise that I will be always and forever yours."_

"_Please ask me so I can say yes already," Caroline whispered softly, tears falling down her face._

_Niklaus laughed sweetly, "Caroline, will you be my wife?"_

"_Yes," Caroline cried, she nodded quickly, "A thousand times yes."_

* * *

Caroline smiled at the memory of his proposal. How she couldn't wait to start their new life together, how they were going to get started today. It was June, she always wanted a June wedding and was thrilled that this would be it, she would get it all. While her chest ached knowing she didn't have the time she wanted, that she knew that getting it all was unlikely, she still dreamed and hope for it to work out. That this was real.

"I'll see you soon," Caroline whispered to him, sticking her hand out the window.

Niklaus kissed her hand, he lingered a moment longer before saying, "I'm looking forward to it."

Reluctantly, he released her hand and darted away before Elijah could come looking for him. Caroline brought her hand to her chest, a gentle smile still on her face as she took in the moment of it all. If anyone had told her she would get married to someone she had known for less than a year, she would have told them they were crazy. However she would have thought vampires and witches and all things magic were crazy to yet here she was, a witch in time centuries from her own.

Life was pretty bizarre, but she knew it was one she couldn't ever trade. Soon enough, the sun had risen and it was time to get ready. The village had joined in the celebration, everyone would be there and even two village children would help out in the ceremony. While at this time the tradition of having flower girls and ring bearers wasn't around, Caroline had put in the request that it be done and Lexi had taken care of it. Caroline and Lexi had grown to be incredibly good friends, though they had their ups and downs when it came to witch training, Caroline was grateful for her and would be sad to see her go.

_I was only meant to help you get the magic under control. Now that I have, it's time for me to leave._

Lexi would stay for the wedding, but by tomorrow night she would be gone, back to the time she came from. Their ancestors still never said anything to Caroline, while she was connected to them despite most of them not being in this time, she could never speak to them. They spoke to Lexi, but not to her. It drove Caroline up the wall. After everything they had done, they could have at least spoken to her at some point for guidance or to tell her why they brought her here. Lexi told her one day it would make sense, but today wasn't the day. As Rebekah braided her hair around her head, Caroline tried not to let her emotions get the better of her. Thinking of her ancestors always upset her, she would focus on the joy this day was meant to bring.

"You are the most beautiful bride," Rebekah said when she finished braiding her hair, "And your dress is a masterpiece if I do say so myself."

"Considering you made it, I can't say you're wrong," Caroline remarked as she faced her soon to be sister-in-law.

Rebekah flashed her a winning smile, "Now get the dress on. We cannot have you being late to your own wedding- oh your flowers are still out in the back. Ugh, stay here and get ready. Lexi, help her."

Lexi had been standing off to the side watching with amusement. It was an exciting day and she was thrilled to be here for Caroline's wedding, but also heartbroken to leave her here. There was so much that Caroline would have to face and Lexi hated that she likely wouldn't be able to help her with any of it. Today marked the beginning of Caroline's journey, one that would bring in all kinds of troubles and pain, but there would be beauty and joy too.

"On it," Lexi said moving to grab her cousin's wedding dress.

As Rebekha raced away, Caroline walked over to Lexi with a sorrowful stare, "Do you think I'm crazy for this?"

Lexi raised an eyebrow, "Crazy for what? Getting married?"

Caroline glanced worriedly at where Rebekah had gone, "Just that… You know how much time I have left and was it crazy for me to do this? To go through with it?"

"No," Lexi answered honestly.

Now she understood the worries of her cousin. Caroline had maybe four months left before she would be whisked back to the present or future by comparison. Today she was getting married and soon, she would be without the people she had come to love here. That was a heartbreak Lexi wished she could ease for Caroline, but she knew there was nothing to be said about it. Not to mention, considering exactly who this family would become shortly after Caroline was gone. It was the hardest thing Lexi had to hide, but knew was the most important for the sake of everyone here.

"Really," Caroline asked, "God, I'm getting married at eighteen in the past without my friends and mother and I'm just-"

Lexi put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I get it… Look, I know it's crazy, but what you and Niklaus have is, well it's epic. When love is epic, you can't just walk away from it and that is exactly what you would be doing if you didn't go through with this. No one is ever certain how much time they have, you knowing means you can make all of it count which is something not many can do."

Caroline looked to her feet then back at Lexi, "Perhaps. I just know it's going to kill me when I go."

"I know, but let's not worry about it now," Lexi said, she looked past Caroline, "Besides, our ancestors brought you gift. I'm going to make sure you aren't disturbed."

Caroline frowned, "A gift? What are you talking about it?"

"She means this."

Caroline felt her breath hitch at the sound of a voice she had only heard in dreams and memories. One she had been longing for and needed now, the one person she really wanted to be with her today. Caroline turned around to see it was her mother, dressed jeans and a peach shirt.

"Mom," Caroline said in shock, her eyes burning, "I, I how are you here? I can't believe it."

"And to think the craziest thing for me is that my baby girl is getting married," said Liz with a shake of her head.

Caroline walked, jogged, over to her mom grinning madly. When her mother's arms wrapped around her, she practically fell apart at the feeling and didn't know what else to do besides cry. To think the wedding hadn't even started yet, but all she could do was cry. How she had missed her mom.

"How is everyone," Caroline asked when their hug broke.

Her mother sighed, "I don't know. It's been not even twenty four hours since I last saw you and I haven't heard anything from your friends. Only that Elena called, wondering if I had seen you. She sounded fine, worried as I imagine they all are, but they're okay."

That hit Caroline hard, "Wow, well I'm glad they're all okay, but not even a day has passed? It's been more than half a year since I last saw you. So much has happened, I'm witch like a for real witch who make things floats and start fires and cast spells. I fell in love, I'm getting married today. I... I, I'm scared."

Her mother offered her a sweet smile, "I know, but you're going to be great. I am so proud of you, so proud and you are so strong that nothing can stop you. When you come home, I know you'll be just fine."

"Thanks," Caroline said softly, "I still have four months here. Do you think that makes me crazy for getting married?"

Her mother shook her head, "Not at all. I know this isn't exactly my department, but when you really love someone, it's worth it. If this is what you truly want and will make you happy, you have all of my support and love."

"I've missed you so much," Caroline wiped a stray tear, "Will you, will you be there? At the wedding or just for now?"

"I'll be hiding in the back, watching you. For now, you have a dress to put on," her mother said.

Caroline laughed weakly. She nodded and went to change into her dress that Rebekah made for her. As Liz waited for Caroline, she glanced around the room to get a gage at how her daughter had been staying all this time. It was still crazy for Liz to see, her daughter who couldn't stand dirt taking on vampires and living a thousand years in the past, falling in love with someone she hadn't spent much time with and more. With everything that had happened, Liz still couldn't believe it all.

Just last night she had said goodbye to her daughter, not knowing how long she would be gone, yet not even twenty four later her ancestors bring her to past for a bit so she can see her daughter get married. Married, to someone from this time. When Caroline did return home, Liz knew that would be the biggest heartbreak for her girl. After a few more moments, Caroline appeared in her view dressed in a plain white dress. The sleeves stopped at her elbow, though they flared out hanging freely. At the bottom were little pinky and blue flowers with some green swirling around them. In her hands she held a flower crown with thin white cloth, the veil.

"Beautiful," Liz said grinning happily, "You look so beautiful."

Caroline looked sheepish, she grinned, "Thank you. Will you put this on?"

Liz nodded, "I'd be honored to."

Liz took the flower crown and veil from her daughter gingerly. As Caroline turned around, Liz was hit with a memory of an eight year old Caroline dressed in light pink. Her hair was down, she held a bask of red petals and spun around. When she was a flower girl and Liz wondered what would her daughter's wedding be like. Liz put the crown on Caroline easily, even used a bobbie pin to keep it in place. Caroline turned around to face her mother, the veil over her face and Liz felt like she was getting choked up. This was her baby, getting married today.

"Go on, this is your day," Liz said, her smile more emotional than before.

Caroline nodded, but said nothing more. She hugged her mother tightly, enjoying the feeling that she knew she wouldn't have again for some time to come. At least she got this moment, at least her mother would watch her from a distance. It wasn't quite how Caroline pictured it, but it was wonderful just the same.

* * *

Niklaus felt like he was going to throw up. Getting ready hadn't taken long and he was able to make sure that everything was in place for the wedding, he wanted it to be perfect for Caroline. Currently, he was standing at the alter outside of the village, though everyone who lived in the village was here and joining their celebration.

Originally this was only going to be a family affair, but Rebekah had been the one to make him reconsider proposing that idea to Caroline. Since her family, besides Lexi, could not be here, it didn't seem right for it only to be them. Not to mention all the friends she had made in the town, it was only right that they join for this ceremony and chip in to help. There was food for miles it seemed and the party would be one unlike the village had seen for many years. It would be the perfect day. Niklaus took a breath as he watched everyone in the crowd sitting on logs, the walkway open and waiting for his wife to be.

"What if she doesn't come," Niklaus said quietly to his brother.

Elijah held back a laugh, "You have nothing to worry about Niklaus. Caroline will be here and you two will start your lives together."

"And if she changed her mind," Niklaus asked.

"She won't," Elijah replied confidently, "This is going to be a great wedding and you a great husband. I am proud of the man you have become, you will have a bright future ahead."

Niklaus smiled, "I certainly hope so."

It was then that Caroline made an appearance at the end of the aisle holding Lexi's arm. Rebekah appeared beside him, but he hardly noticed her when the only thing he could see was Caroline, dressed in a beautiful white dress. As Caroline walked forward behind a little girl throwing petals, her eyes met his and her smile was as radiant as the sun. His heart pounds rapidly in his chest as he returns her smile, he can't do anything, but smile at her and watch as she comes to stand before him.

Caroline spoke first, "Ready?"

"Born ready," Niklaus replied as he took her hand.

The officiator speaks and the vows are traded, it was a blur for Niklaus and for Caroline to. The rings are put on their fingers and they hold each other's hands as tight as they can without hurting the other. Weddings were something Caroline always loved, they were always so beautiful and magical. Standing at her own wedding, with the man she loves, she is filled so much joy. The kiss comes slowly, it is gentle and loving, it is perfect. This was perfect. She wished it would last forever, but seldom did her wishes come true.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Considering the world is still crazy and I had an unpleasant experience early today, I decided to throw myself into a bit of writing and editing which lead to an early update for this story. As always, thank you all for the support and I hope you are staying safe out there!**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:** **The Present Day Meetings 2/2**

**7:00 AM**

Klaus was furious. His wife, the woman he loved with every piece of what remained of his heart was supposed to be by his side by now. Yet she was not here. The witches had been working tirelessly all day yesterday, through the night and even now as the sun was beginning to peak above the horizon. Today was the day he would become a full hybrid, today was the day his wife was supposed to be with him and he could break his curse. Giving into his anger, he smashed the dresser near him to pieces. The shattering and crushed wood did little to make him feel better and he knew the only thing that would stop his anger from growing would be the location of his wife, of his Caroline.

Rebekah was tired of her brother's little tantrums and she had only been in his presence for a day. Lifting her gaze from the magazine she had decided to entertain herself with, she studied him for a moment wondering if she should ignore him or say something. Given she was still irritated with him made her want to antagonize him, though the part of her that partially loved him and was thinking of Caroline made her want to be nicer. However her bitterness over the dagger won, she wouldn't be nice until she saw fit and that wasn't now.

"Was that really necessary," Rebekah drawled from her seat on the couch, "That dresser has done nothing to you."

Klaus scoffed, "Would you rather I take it out on the items in your room dear sister?"

She rolled her eyes, "We're all worried about Caroline. You aren't special."

Klaus released a low growl, but before he could say what was on his mind the doors opened revealing his older brother and his witches. This had better be good. Klaus straightened himself and stood before them with angry and expectant look on his face. When he sent Elijah with the witches, he hoped it would serve as a reminder to his brother the importance of family ties as well as to the witches that there were three original vampires here. Both threats in place, he hoped that kept them all under control.

"Well," Klaus demanded, his voice loud.

"Easy Niklaus," Elijah admonished, he looked to the witches, "Tell him what you have found."

The female witch, who's name Klaus already had forgotten, spoke, "We've located your wife. However there is problem- she's alive, but not quite as any of us in this room is."

"Get to the point, I want to see her," Klaus said sharply.

The male witch spoke next, "She is currently underground, in a comatose state. However her soul is not in her body though it still breathes. We aren't quite sure where she is. Based on what Elijah told us, her magic is very different than a typical witch."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "And regardless of that why did you not bring her back with you?"

To his surprise, Elijah answered him, "The protection spell surrounding her requires yourself to bring her."

"What," Klaus asked with an incredulous look.

The male witch clarified, "The protection spell she is under will not allow anyone to move her. However, the spells we cast showed that only her mate could remove her."

"Sounds almost romantic," Rebekah remarked thinking of fairytales and sleeping princesses.

Klaus hummed this information over, "Very well. You two need to figure out why she is in this state and who I need to maim for doing that to her. Elijah, you will take me to her so we can bring her here."

Rebekah jumped off her feet, "And I will be joining you both, she is my family too after all and I grow tired of sitting around."

"I have something more important for you to do," Klaus said as he faced his sister. "You are going to ensure that I have a werewolf and vampire to sacrifice for the curse to be broken tonight. I have the witches and know the doppelgänger will be there."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him. While she wanted no part in helping her brother break his curse, she was still furious with him for daggering her, she nodded to him. The breaking of this curse would not only unlock his wolf side, but it would do two things for Caroline. As her brother so graciously explained to her before, Caroline would become a vampire witch hybrid and gain memories if they were lost like Klaus suspected they were. The only reason she would help him now was because of her sister who needed to be reunited with her true family. Without another word, Rebekah raced away to find a wolf and vampire for her brother to use. Elijah and Klaus raced away as well, towards Caroline.

**7:15 AM**

Klaus and Elijah arrived to an abandoned mine tunnel that likely hasn't been so much as looked at in a century. Silently, the two brother's walked into the tunnel to get their wife and sister-in-law respectively. The walk filled Klaus with anxiety, he could not wait to have his wife back in his arms. The memory of that fateful night, when he lost his werewolf side and watched helplessly as his father killed his wife. Anger and sorrow swirled inside him as the images of that night entered his mind. The phantom feeling of holding a lifeless Caroline in his arms as he sobbed, begging for her to wake up. In his thousand years, he had never felt pain such as that. However that pain would soon be nothing, he would have everything he needed and that would fix the ache.

Elijah was mulling over his own thoughts as the silent walk continued. When the witches brought him down here, he had been skeptical that they would find anything. Yet he had smelled her the deeper into the tunnel they got and raced ahead before the witches could blink. The sight of her after so many years was jarring at best. She looked as if she were just asleep, it was something out of a fairytale if Elijah was being honest with himself. The discovery that only Klaus would be able to remove her from her place here added to the fairytale idea. If not for the tension between the two of them, Elijah would have teased his brother for it. That he would kiss his wife and whisk her away.

The two brothers paused at the entrance of one opening before walking inside. Klaus wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he could feel that Caroline was close by, as if she were calling to him in a way. Many many years ago, the night he lost her, the moment in which he was losing her, he had felt her call to him through her magic. It had been a much sharper pull then, this was much softer, but a call just the same. He would see his wife soon, he would bring her home and give her everything she ever desired. At the end of this tunnel, they arrived to a room where Klaus and Elijah were met with the sight of Caroline.

"Caroline," Klaus breathed out and rushed over to her.

Caroline was dressed in dark grey pants, a white dress shirt that went past her knees and a jean jacket. Her golden hair was sprayed out around her head, her eyes closed and skin a bit too pale. Klaus leaned over her, he brought a hand to cup her cheek and was relieved to feel she was normal temperature. The witches said that though her body was here, her soul was not. That didn't sit well with Klaus in the least, but he hoped and even dared to pray that whatever happened to her would be undone. That she would be returned to him unharmed.

He kissed her forehead lightly, inhaling her scent and almost surprised at how calm he felt. It was as if for a brief moment he could pretend that he was back in their home, kissing her forehead before he left to do some work around their home. However the moment could not last. When he pulled away, she did not stir, her eyes did not even flutter in sleep. A pulse of fury went through him, that his wife was so close to him, yet further away than before. Whoever did this to her would pay dearly.

"It's okay love," Klaus said softly, "You're going to be alright. Everything will be okay, I promise."

With ease, Klaus lifted Caroline into his arms bridal style. Her lack of reaction sent worry through his heart, she was limp in his arms as if she were not alive at all. Like she had been a thousand years ago when he lost her. However he could hear her slow heartbeat and felt her breathing against him. She was alive and that was the most important thing to him now. Klaus looked to his brother for a moment in silence.

"I am going to take her back to the mansion, you are free to join me or alert her friends that I have her," Klaus said with a cross look.

Elijah wasn't surprised that Klaus knew, his response was merely to quirk his brow. It had crossed his mind to inform Elena and the others of Caroline's return, but he was not keen on the idea. He and his brother had their differences, that was certain, however could he follow through in stopping this considering the changes that had come into play? Rebekah and Caroline's return along with the rest of his siblings was a game changer. Elijah was a man or vampire of his word, he would help Elena in whatever way he could, but he could not stop this. Not if it meant his family coming back and his brother's salvation.

"What would you prefer," Elijah asked, much to Klaus' surprise.

"I have no preference," Klaus answered, he tightened his grip on Caroline, "One way or another, this curse will break and we will all be together, as it should be."

Elijah glanced down at Caroline, "All one big happy family?"

Klaus looked down at his wife, "Let's face it brother, she would be heartbroken to see us all so disjointed. However I am confident that once we are all together, things can be fixed."

Elijah nodded, "Perhaps."

Elijah had to admit, the past two days were not what he was expecting. Initially his plan had been to finally take his brother down after a thousand years of staying by his side. To end his tyranny, to stop this madness. However as he studied his younger brother, he couldn't help, but to feel ashamed for having the plan. Yes his brother had done unspeakable things, had trapped him and his siblings countless times to those daggers, seemed past the point of redemption and yet, Elijah had hope.

The hope that his brother was not too far gone, that he could still turn around. These few days proved it was possible, with Rebekah awake and Caroline here, there was real chance that Klaus was not truly lost. Elijah silently vowed that he would fight for his brother, he would not abandon him or give up on him again. He would help Elena and her friends somehow, but things go wrong all the time and at the end of the night, Klaus was family. Family was always and forever.

**2:00 PM**

Elijah stood on the bridge with his hands behind his back. There was not much time before the hybrid curse placed on his brother and Caroline would be broken. He intended to fight for his family with everything he had, however he needed to keep his word to Elena that he would help in her fight. In all honesty, he was uncertain as to how he would be able to pull this off without breaking a promise as it was something he did not do often and only in the most extreme cases. He heard Elena and the Salvatore brothers before he saw them, he didn't look in their direction when they stood on his right side.

As he told Niklaus, he would inform her friends that their friend was alive and unharmed, however this put a… dent in the plans of Caroline being present at the ritual. Not so much out of worry the brothers or doppelganger would be able to get her away from them, but more for the sake of Caroline. There was no telling what state of mind she would be in when she awoken from this sleep, whether she would remember them or not. If she had no memories, then she would fight them off and try to help her friends. Though it was possible for her to do that if she had memories as well, it would hinder more if she knew exactly what the ritual was and if it meant to help her husband.

"So, what did you want to tell us," Stefan asked.

Elijah turned to face the trio, "Your friend, Caroline. She's alive."

Elena breathed out, her voice was relieved, "Good- does, does that mean Klaus has her?"

Elijah tilted his head to the side, "At this moment, he does not. I highly doubt she'll be the vampire he chooses for the ceremony considering your coming willingly in exchange for your friends safety."

"Klaus is using her as a leverage," Damon questioned, his brow quirked up.

"Should you act out of line," Elijah remarked with an almost amused look, "In respect to our deal, I thought I would give you the information that your friend is alive. I imagine she's at home with the Sheriff now. I'll see you three tonight."

"Wait, wait, that's all you're going to tell us," Damon asked with annoyed look.

Elijah raised a brow, "I have no new information to give you nor am I obligated to share as I know you are keeping your own secrets on how you intend to attack my brother. Stick to your plan, I'll have my shot at Klaus and the doppelganger will have a shot to live. Good day to you."

Elijah didn't wait for a response as he, in the words of newer vampires, whooshed away from his spot. It took him a few minutes to arrive back at the mansion where he was greeted by his brother and sister. Klaus looked positively annoyed, which was a surprise to Elijah. Considering his brother was about to break the curse on himself and on his wife, he had all the ingredients necessary to complete it, Elijah thought he should be in a better mood. His brown eyes looked to Rebekah for an answered. Dressed in blue jeans, a dark black sleeveless shirt and olive green vest, she walked over to him with an almost playful look on her face. It seemed she as adjusting to this time fairly well given her new wardrobe.

Rebekah was pleased with the latest developments in regard to the plans. While she didn't care that much about Klaus' own curse, she could not hide her joy that she would be reunited with the only sister she had ever known. Having her be so close yet so far was disconcerting, seeing her in that state when Klaus brought her inside did rub her the wrong way. However she reminded herself that Caroline would be awoken tonight and they would all be together once more. Things would work out the way they needed to.

"Even though Nik is put out, I'm in a wonderful mood," Rebekah said with a mischievous grin, "The clothes here are not perfect, but certainly have a nice touch. Not to mention securing a vampire and wolf was easy enough, so everything is in order for tonight. The issue is with Caroline."

Elijah glanced at his brother then back to Rebekah, "And what issue is that?"

"I don't want Caroline there," Klaus answered, he straightened himself as he continued, "Seeing as we only need her blood so that her curse can break, her presence shouldn't be needed. The last time she was there, she was sacrificed and I cannot have that."

Elijah replied, "I thought we finished this discussion earlier. No matter, it won't happen. As the witches informed us, if her curse is to be broken then she must be there. Father 'killed' her after your curses had been put in place."

"That's what I told him," Rebekah drawled as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Klaus.

"She just needs to be there long enough for her curse to be broken, then Rebekah can take her back here," Elijah continued not acknowledging his sister's words.

Rebekah nodded to Klaus, "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her. She'll be there long enough for her curse to be broken and then gone."

"Fine," Klaus said with a sharp inhale, "Soon as her curse is broken, then she is to be taken to safety where she can gain access to her witch side in peace without distraction. Until then, we have some more work to do."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: SURPRISE, another chapter up because things are really picking up and I'm real excited for you guys to see this! **

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Caroline had always been an early riser. Soon as she was awake, she would get ready for the day and get to work without a problem. However having been married to Niklaus for a few weeks now had resulted in her mornings being very delayed as Niklaus was not early riser when he didn't have to be and all the nights they spent up late. Two things working against Caroline which caused her to miss the sunrise on several occasions.

As she lay there now in her husband's arms, watching as the sunlight poked through the curtains she found she was content to stay here in this place. She glanced to the side to see the gifts that Niklaus had given her over the course of her time here, the wooden charm bracelet which had more carvings added, the bird, some paper with notes from him on it and a dagger. However she looked past his gifts to look at the small tally marks she had hidden there.

Ever since Lexi's departure, something that still hurt more than she thought it should, she had been counting down to when she would have to leave this place. Initially she had wanted to put it in her planner, but she feared that when she left, they might look through it and the last thing she wanted was for them to know. Would they be angry, betrayed if they knew what she did? Caroline couldn't say for certain and it was something she didn't want to find out.

"Something on your mind love," Niklaus asked sleepily, "I can almost hear you pondering."

Caroline rolled her eyes. She turned onto her right side to face Niklaus, his eyes were closed, his smile wide and full of mischief.

"I'm thinking of all the ways to sabotage your clothes without ruining mine when I take them down to the creek," Caroline said teasingly.

Niklaus sighed, "All because I suggested we move things around."

"Because you nearly burned the house down," Caroline corrected.

"I was trying to be romantic," Niklaus defended, his gaze alight.

Caroline kissed his forehead, "I know and the idea was very sweet."

Caroline had been worried that when they moved into this house that they would do through the period where married couples get on each other's nerves because adjustments. However she realized that since the two had been living together before, it wouldn't be much of a difference. Aside from the fact that it was only the two of them and they were in charge of the house completely. Though they went over to his siblings and parents fairly often, dinner every few days along with helping them with hunting and getting supplies.

Caroline spent a bit more time with Esther during this visits, mostly to ensure she would be able to run the house without an issues. Especially with hints of little ones joining someday. While Caroline did want children, she knew it couldn't happen. Even though she was human now, when she returned to her time she would be a vampire again and couldn't get pregnant.

After Lexi's departure, that was one of two messages her ancestors told her she wouldn't have to worry about now. The now part should have stuck out to her more, but she didn't want to get her hopes up and brushed it aside. When it came to Esther, Caroline would just smile and try her best not to show her sadness that the discussion brought.

"We should start packing," Caroline said resting her head on his chest, "Full moon tomorrow."

Niklaus released a heavy sigh, "Almost forgot. Got to hideaway."

Caroline frowned at his bitter tone, "Disappointed?"

Niklaus glanced at her, "No. Let's make sure we have everything we need."

Caroline wanted to question him further, but decided now wasn't the time. It had been two moons since Caroline spotted Niklaus trying to leave the caves with Henrik and Kol. For whatever reason, he wanted to get out there and see the wolves for himself. Once before he had seen them when he was younger, but he wanted to get a closer look and really see them and Caroline couldn't understand it.

Sure she could understand that the idea of people turning into wolves, but without any means of protection against them made the idea less than appealing in her opinion. The wolves, although by no means were evil, would attack anything around them. In her time she knew they tended to avoid attacking humans and would hunt vampires, but without vampires, humans were their prey. Caroline watched Niklaus a bit warily as she packed her bag, a bad feeling formed in her stomach as she watched him.

"_We have these extra senses if you will," Lexi explained sitting criss cross in front of her._

_Caroline looked at the sky, "Extra senses huh. What do they sense?"_

_Lexi replied, "Danger is a common one, being able to tell that something bad or wrong is going to happen."_

"_How does it work," Caroline asked, she lowered her gaze back to her cousin._

_It had been four days since Lexi arrived to stay with her and her host family, this was their first magic lesson and though Caroline was excited, she was also uneasy about it. Their ancestors were supposed to send her some kind of message, to talk to her and give her something as to what she was meant to do here, but they had been silent. _

_The most Caroline got from them was a feeling of being watched every so often that went much deeper than simply thinking someone's eyes were on you. It was more like they were looking through her. Lexi knew it could be frustrating, she seemed to understand that and did her best to help Caroline through it. By starting the magic lessons with sensing, Caroline felt a bit confident that maybe she would eventually be able to pick up on what their ancestors wanted and maybe gain better awareness of her surroundings. _

_Lexi spoke with a slight frown, "You know when your friend looks upset or has a slightly different tone that you can 'see' something's wrong?"_

_Caroline nodded._

"_It's very similar to that, only much stronger and the warnings are about things more sinister than boy trouble," Lexi continued with a knowing look._

_Caroline scoffed, "Boy trouble is very sinister. Now, tell me more."_

The lesson had purely focused on getting readings, following them when they appeared and even trying to pick up on some when they weren't so obvious. Overtime Caroline had been able to follow some minor ones and even pick up on things she hadn't noticed before. Based on the feelings she got from Niklaus, she knew something unpleasant was going on or would happen tonight. She still recalled the night she caught them sneaking around, she hoped he wouldn't try it again and before she could even bring up the subject to him, he was out the door being summoned by Elijah. Caroline did her best to smile at Elijah from her space inside, but as she watched her husband's retreating form, her worry only grew.

Niklaus returned some hours later, Caroline watched as he made his way to their home. The way he carried himself was the same as always, but the unease she felt had yet to leave her and she was uncertain on how to approach it to him. He stopped before her, the sound of the night echoing in their ears as the two just stood there looking at each other. All their shared nights, hidden secrets, sweet laughs and bitter tears.

"Niklaus," Caroline whispered softly.

Niklaus leaned in and kissed her forehead before whispering, "I love you so much, I hope you never forget that or doubt the truth in those words."

Caroline closed her eyes, "I don't doubt it. I love you too, I just want you safe and happy."

Niklaus pulled away to look into her eyes, "I promise you, I'll always return to your side no matter what stands in my way. It will never be enough to stop me."

"This will be the third moon we hide under the village instead of up the hills," Caroline ssaid turning away, "Why did your father change the place?"

Niklaus frowned, "I am uncertain, but we are safe. They cannot get to us in the hills or from under the village. Is that what has you worried? That we no longer go away from the town?"

Caroline met his eyes, "You don't find it weird- strange?"

"No, I know we will be fine," Niklaus told her confidently, "Come on love, let's eat some dinner and we will get to the caves below tomorrow night. Everything will work out just fine."

Caroline knew she should have felt comforted, but that feeling didn't leave her. Her family may not have actually been taken by wolves, she felt as if soon she was going to lose someone and her warnings would fall on deaf ears. So long as everyone stayed in their places, so long as they were not out at night, they would be just fine. She would just keep a closer eye on her husband, to ensure his safety.

Perhaps she could place a spell on the caves… the thought gave Caroline comfort because it lead to a realization. Why exactly Mikael would bring them closer to the beasts was beyond her, but perhaps it had to do with Esther who had been cooking up protection spells and magic. With that thought in mind, she gave Niklaus a smile before lightly kissing his lips. They would be fine, the unease she felt would fade out and she would be just fine.

* * *

**The Day After The Full Moon**

* * *

Leaving the caves beneath the town always seemed to jar Caroline, since she was used to being further away from the town when the wolves howled and expected a hike when she left them. As she stepped out after Rebekah, she glanced behind her with a frown and anxious feeling. Niklaus and Henrik were nowhere to be found, though Finn said that they got an early start.

Since it came from Finn, the least trouble of the family, everyone took his word for it and did not question their disappearance, but Caroline couldn't fight the ache in her stomach. She was worried, she was incredibly worried. Rebekah took Caroline's hand into her own causing her sister to jump, then relax. Rebekah had noticed that Caroline had been on edge since the other day, saying she had a bad feeling that refused to leave her. Since her husband was not around to offer her any words, which annoyed Rebekah, she had done her best to assure her sister that everything would be just fine.

"Here, we should go see Ayana," Rebekah said grinning, "I'm certain that Henrik and Niklaus are just fine. They likely went to stir trouble in the early hours or be responsible for once."

Caroline didn't look convinced, "I hope so. Perhaps I'm just overreacting."

Rebekah offered her a reassuring smile, "It happens to the best of us. Now let's see Ayana, she might have some new goods for us."

Caroline didn't reply, she let Rebekah pull her through the town towards Ayana's shop and home. Ayana was a witch, similar to Esther, but Caroline could tell that her connection to magic was much weaker than Esther and her own. Another useful thing Lexi had first taught Caroline, how to sense others magic and how strong it was. When Caroline had first met Ayana some months back with Kol, she had gotten uncomfortable vibes from the woman, yet was not afraid of her. As the two girls made their way to her shop, Caroline kept glancing around in search of Henrik or her husband, hoping they would appear laughing like they often did.

The shop was fairly small, but the crafts inside were very nice and Caroline enjoyed them. Rebekah entered the shop, calling a greeting to Ayana who offered a small nod and smile to her in return. The younger girl went to the window to look at the newest necklaces that Ayana had made. Caroline glanced at Rebekah to see that one of those necklaces looked very familiar, as if she had seen it once before. The feeling of deja vu hit Caroline lightly as she made her way over to get a better look at the pendant with swirls and dots on it hanging on the window. "Lovely," Rebekah whispered to herself.

She reached out to the pendant, intrigued by it's design. However as her skin got closer to touching it, Caroline felt the tingle of magic coming from Ayana which meant the woman was doing a silent spell. Caroline snapped her gaze to Ayana right before Rebekah gasped and pulled her hand sharply away from the pendant. A spark of anger filled Caroline at that.

"Ayana, you burned me," Rebekah said surprised.

Ayana spoke evenly, "That is not yours to touch."

"You can use your words and say don't touch," Caroline remarked bitterly, a sharp breeze blew behind her causing the necklaces to move.

The woman narrowed her gaze at Caroline, but before she could reply all there attention was turned to the screams of Niklaus. Caroline and Rebekah faced each other at the sound, something must be wrong for him to call out like that. Not wasting a moment more, Caroline raced outside of the hut while Rebekah stood paralyzed in the window. There she saw her older brother carrying her younger brother. Henrik had dark blood along his shirt, Rebekah barely held back a sorrowful gasp as she turned away to run outside, calling her brother's name.

Niklaus called out to his mother once more as he fell onto his knees, setting his baby brother down onto the dirt floor as sobs rose in his throat. This was all his fault, he was too blame. He had never wanted this to happened, he never expected such a thing to occur and now Henrik had paid the price for his mistakes. The arms of his wife wrapped around him as he muttered his apologies, watching as his mother fell to her knees before her youngest child with pained eyes.

"What happened," Esther asked Niklaus, her tone shaking in fear.

Niklaus leaned back against Caroline, tears in his eyes as he said one word, "Wolves."

Esther's lips trembled, she looked to Ayana, "Please, we must save him. There must be a way."

Ayana closed her eyes and after a moment, she spoke, "The spirits will not give us a way Esther. I'm sorry… your boy is gone."

Caroline felt tears slip down her cheeks as she pulled Niklaus closer to her, she rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered words to him. She had to let him know that she was here, that he was no alone, that this was not his fault. While her heart broke at the sight of Henrik, she needed to be there for Niklaus who was not doubt drowning in guilt and pain over what has transpired. As she held him close to her, she could feel him trembling with the sorrow he refused to let out into the open, with the pain of what has happened here.

Caroline couldn't begin to imagine how painful this was for Niklaus, for Rebekah, for Elijah who just joined them or Esther, who was now having to come to terms with the death of her baby. Esther cried out, only the word "no" as she buried her face on her son's chest. Elijah was beside her, trying to comfort his mother as best he could knowing there was nothing he could say or do that would make her feel better. There was nothing any of them could do. Rebekah fell to her knees beside Caroline and Niklaus.

Shakily, she put her hand on Henrik's leg as tears of her fell onto the dirt ground and a hole in her chest began to appear. With her left hand, Caroline reached out for her sister and pulled her into a side hug until Rebekah's head rested on her shoulder. Caroline shut her eyes, she held Niklaus and Rebekah tighter as she struggled to keep her own tears at bay. The bad feeling Caroline had felt before turned to dull ache, but as she held two of the people she loved, she could feel this was only the beginning.

* * *

The death of Henrik had brought something terrible forward. Caroline couldn't be certain exactly what it was, but in the days after the funeral, she could see and feel a dark shift in Esther and Mikael. The two spoke in hushed tones, away from their children and though she could never hear the full extent of what they discussed, she knew it was something unpleasant.

Caroline lay awake now next to Rebekah, who had fallen asleep after crying for hours on end it seemed. The loss was still too fresh, still too painful. Niklaus was further away from her, if she stretched out her arm she could reach him, but she held back. She had done all she could to comfort him and the rest of his siblings, for now everyone needed some time on their own and in their own minds. This gave Caroline the opportunity to think on what Esther and Mikael were up to.

With the loss of Henrik to the wolves, it had created a rift between this family and the towns people. The villagers had tried to make reparations, had offered up their hands to help and apologize, but Mikael cast them aside. It was not just Mikael either, Finn and Kol had taken to being colder and harsher to the ones of the village who they were once friends. Niklaus had closed himself off and Rebekah had tried to keep up a friendly appearance to those she knew, but it was hard for her. Elijah was the only one able to keep some semblance peace amongst everyone, Caroline aided him as best she could.

"Caroline, come quickly," whispered Esther through the door.

Caroline jerked slightly at the suddeness of it, but she said nothing in return. Slowly, she rose from her spot and made her out of the room. Esther stood just outside the room, a pained look on her face mixed with a quiet determination. There was no telling the amount of pain she was in given the loss, but that tinge of darkness made Caroline uneasy. However she couldn't blame her for it.

"We are going to see Ayana for help," Esther said quietly as she moved into the main area of the home.

Caroline glanced at Mikael, "Why? Help with what?"

"For protection," Esther answered, her eyes shimmered, "I need you join us."

"We don't need her to come," Mikael said sharply, his gaze focused on his wife.

Esther took a breath, she spoke to him, "Caroline is powerful, she has barely touched the surface of the magic she possesses. If we are to give the best chance of protection to this family, we must have every asset at our disposal. Caroline will help me while there should things take a less than favorable turn."

"What do you intend to do," Caroline asked softly, not wanting to ask about less than favorable turns.

Mikael answered her, "Keep you all alive. If you are to come with us, you will keep your head down and not say a word."

Caroline opened her mouth to object, but decided it wasn't worth it. Whatever was going on, whatever Esther and Mikael intended to do, she needed to be there to ensure that their plan didn't end up backfiring too harshly. Wordlessly, Caroline nodded to show she understood. With a look Caroline couldn't quite decipher, Esther took her hand into her own and stared at her with torn brown eyes. It was heartbreaking if Caroline was being honest, but she had no words to offer.

With that, the three of them left to meet with the witch Ayana. Caroline did as asked, she didn't speak while there and observed the home of the woman called Ayana. However as per Esther's request, she cast a silent spell to ensure no one could hear what they discussed, not even the spirits would hear this conversation. The meeting was not long and the woman turned them away, she would not help them. That what they desired was against nature and the spirits would turn on them.

The way Mikael and Esther spoke of what they wanted, the warning Ayana was giving them, it sounded painfully familiar and horrifying. As they left the woman's home, Caroline made the connection as to why she recognized it so much. Vampirism. Vampires didn't exist in this time, what if this was when it happened? Is that why her ancestors sent here to this time, because of the vampires?

Caroline walked behind Esther and Mikael, who were both silent. This would be the start of vampires, she would learn how vampires were created or where they came from. Would she help in their creation? The wind whistled in her ear as she kept pace with her in-laws, her heart pounding away in her ears. Her ancestors weren't warning her exactly, but she could feel that they wanted her to be cautious and Caroline would take that to heart.

The next day, Esther had sent everyone out of the house and would not allow anyone to come inside while she went to work. However at one point Caroline snuck a peak inside to see Esther working on some spell, Caroline could practically feel the power this spell had and the power it would bring out. It made her understand why her ancestors wanted her to be wary. Even though Caroline was not perfect in her magical abilities, she could feel all the darkness this spell would bring and knowing what she did, she could not fight her unease.

When everyone was finally allowed back into the home, Esther had sent Caroline back out to get some more water to which did not argue. The night came and Caroline glanced towards the stars, a pit in her stomach as she filled the bucket. When it was full, she walked back towards the house and felt the spirits seething with anger. And when she walked into the home she dropped the water and couldn't fight a scream at the sight of her husband and all his siblings covered in blood dead on the main room floor.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the support! **

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Oh no," Caroline choked out as she rushed over to Niklaus, she pulled him into her arms, "No, no, no, please. Please, God no, Niklaus! "

Tears fell down Caroline's cheeks as she took in the rest of the room, she saw Finn and Elijah off in the corner with large red stains on their chest, their faces emotionless with cold eyes. Kol lay there on his stomach, the nasty blood red stain on his back and the lack of breath leaving him to show he was gone. And there was Rebekah, lying closer to the fire on her back with dead eyes looking up at her.

"Please, noo," Caroline said, her breathing picking up speed.

Where was Esther and Mikael? Were they killed as well? She didn't see them anywhere, how could they have vanished so quickly? Caroline raised her arms, her hands shook as she let them hover in front of her. Silently, she called on her magic and begged, pleading with every piece of her heart to save them, to help them. She had managed to heal a bird without full access, surely she could heal them now. Her mind went to Henrik, when she had tried to heal him before, but had been blocked.

Wind swirled around inside the home, she felt the magic pulse in time with her heartbeat. Her jaw clenched, this had to work, this had to- the connection was severed. For a moment her heart stopped beating and she could only stand there in surprise. It hadn't worked. Some other kind of magic was stopping her. Trembling she fell onto her knees beside Niklaus. She pulled Niklaus into her arms, held him as tight as she could, this couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening, they couldn't be gone.

Caroline looked down at Niklaus' face, his eyes were closed and mouth parted slightly open. With trembling lips, she lifted him up more until his chin rested on her shoulder and she buried herself into the crook of his barely holding back a sob. He still smelled of the forest, of warmth and spices mixed with pine. Caroline took a pained breath, shaking her head when she felt it. The spirits that were not of her ancestors were seething, she could feel their anger burning hot like the fire near by, but why were they so angered? Vampirism. This, this must be it.

Caroline stared down at Niklaus, her voice cracked every other word, "Please, please sweetheart wake up. You can't, you can't leave me now. I'm right here. Open, open your eyes."

A quiet groan of discomfort filled Carolines ears. Her gaze snapped up to see Rebekah stirring. Next she felt Niklaus gasp softly against her shoulder, she felt him take the breath in. Never had she felt such relief as the air made it easier into her lung, though she could not stop the trembling in her shoulders. As Niklaus returned to himself, he immediately became aware of the trembling woman holding him, the scent of Caroline's hair filled him. He wrapped his arms around her in what he was comforting, her grip was merciless. Though he was uncertain what had happened, he did his best to clear the fogginess from his mind and focus on his wife.

"What's the matter love," he whispered to her.

"You, you were dead," she cried pulling away from him, her tears shined in the dim light, "But you're okay now. You're alive."

Niklaus nodded weakly, "What happened? Rebekah-"

"I'm here," Rebekah said opening her eyes.

Caroline let Niklaus move so he could sit on his own, the two made their way over to where Rebekah was struggling to sit up by the fire. The younger girl stared at her scarlet red stomach in horror, she had never been a fan of blood and couldn't stand the smell of it. Terror rushed through Rebekah as she turned to look at her brother with a matching stain on his white shirt and she looked to Caroline who did not have a wound that she could see. What of her brothers, were they alright?

Fearfully, Rebekah grabbed Caroline's hand in her own to which the older girl gripped her hand tightly. Afraid that if she loosened her grip, somehting bad would happen. Though Caroline was confused and scared, she was more than relieved to see her family was alive. However that unpleasant feeling reached her stomach once more, that dull ache growing a bit stronger as she sat there holding onto Rebekah's hand. This was the night vampires was born, that meant that her family here was in transition to become one of the world's most dangerous predators.

"What happened," Caroline asked.

Rebekah shook her head, "I, I don't know. Mother, she gathered us all in here and then, then-"

It hit Niklaus first, his mouth set in a scowl, "Father, stabbed us with his swords."

Caroline recoiled at the answer, "What? Why would he do that?"

Caroline didn't need an answer from them, she knew exactly why he had done it. All the talk of protection, all the talk of Esther making the spells and the spirits anger. Witches saw vampires as an abomination to nature and hated them fiercely. It should not have surprised Caroline that the spirits be angry now that this has taken place. The door opened to reveal Mikael with a young girl who none of them recognized. She had a glossy and unfocused haze that reminded Caroline of compulsion.

"What are you doing," Niklaus asked his father with an angered stare.

"Finishing what we started," Mikael moved the girl to her knees before them, "You have to drink if you want to live."

Mikael pulled out his dagger and cut the young girl's wrist, it took a second before blood began to pour out of her arm. Both Niklaus and Rebekah recoiled, but Caroline could see the different emotions behind it. For Niklaus he was appalled at his father while Rebekah was frightened by what was transpiring before her. Caroline placed her hand reassuring on Rebekah as Mikael forced her to drink the blood from the girl's arm. On the one hand, Caroline thought perhaps she should stop Mikael, but on the other she knew if they did not drink human blood then they would die. That was not something she wanted to see.

Niklaus drank the blood next, Caroline rubbed his back as she had done to Rebekah who was now off to the side horrified with herself and what was going on around her. When Niklaus was finished, Caroline went to see how the other Mikaelsons were doing. Elijah and Finn had awoken, they drank the blood with hesitance, but would not disobey their father's orders. However it was Kol who put up a fight and Caroline understood why.

When Kol opened his eyes and pushed himself onto his knees to face her, the first thing he said was "I can't feel it."

The magic that he had been connected to, the magic that made him a witch was now gone. Witches turned to vampires could not feel magic, they could not use it and the spirits would not be with them. When Kol was forced to drink the blood, Caroline briefly wondered what would happen when she returned to her own time. As a vampire, she wouldn't be able to access her magic so what was the point in all this? She could not think on it long, not when she was looking at the first vampires in history.

The family she made here all appeared out of sorts as they struggled to adjust to the feeling, the positive and negative energy rushing through their veins. Vividly she could remember her own transformation, how wrong and out of place she felt, confused and a little miserable because everything was so heightened. She could tell each of the siblings was going through it, unable to process it all and being overwhelmed by the matter. However as she glanced over each person, she did a double take when she saw the youngest Mikaelson standing in the corner. He was gone as quickly as he came.

Caroline brushed it off, a trick of her mind or stress or still coming down from her panic attack seeing everyone dead. Caroline steadied herself and walked over to her husband. His eyes downcast at the fire where the young girl lay dead from the loss of blood. She slipped her hands into his own, she watched him in the firelight and gave him a reassuring squeeze. At that, he looked to her with something akin to pain in his usually bright eyes.

"I'm here," Caroline told him softly, "You are not alone."

Niklaus nodded slightly, "Thank you love. I'm sorry, for it all."

Caroline shook her head, she pulled Niklaus into a hug, "It's not your fault. This is not on you."

Niklaus returned her hug, holding her as tight as he could though he stopped when she gasped in surprise. He hadn't meant to harm her, he hadn't even realized he was beginning to hold onto tight. While he did not know to the extent his parents had done to him, he knew that it could not have been anything good. It was then that their mother appeared in the room, she quickly shut the door and her eyes moved around the room, taking in the sight of her family. The look on her face was one of conflict, there was relief in her eyes, but everyone could see the pain and regret she could not hide from them. Stepping forward to stand in front of the fire, she took a deep breath.

"This had to be done," she told them, her voice soft yet firm, "To protect you from the wolves and other dangers. You now posses the strength, the speed, the agility, the health, to rival a wolf."

"In a fight, you have the chance to best one or multiple ones with your hands alone," Mikael said, his gaze met each of his children's eyes.

Esther added, "You will live, you will thrive."

* * *

Niklaus and Caroline did not return to their home that night or in the coming days. The sunlight burned each of them allowing only Esther and Caroline the opportunity to leave the house and fetch supplies including blood which had been all the Mikaelsons wanted. The consequences to this magic were severe, though Caroline had expected all of them, she knew not even Esther could have predicted them.

That first day when her husband and siblings could not leave the house, she considered telling them the drawbacks to their new… forms, but her own ancestors told her to wait. In fact, it had been the most direct message they had ever sent to her so she knew she should listen. It was not until Caroline found Esther in her room a week after the transitions that she was able to tell what she knew. Lying and claiming that her magic was giving her insight to this, she was able to warn Esther of the other drawbacks this magic would bring to her children and she even helped in the creation of daylight items.

Caroline studied the items that her and Esther would charm this morning, her thoughts went to Bonnie and the first daylight ring she had been given. Upon her arrival here to this time, she didn't have her ring with her and she wondered if she would find it at home. Caroline laid out the jewelry on the table, the sunlight shining on them. There were rings, necklaces and bracelets for them to choose from. Caroline gingerly laid down her husband's wedding band, her own ring felt heavy on her finger.

Holding hands, Esther and Caroline performed the spell with ease and Elijah volunteered to be the first one to test it. He slipped on a ring and stood in the sunlight, it did not burn him causing a weak smile to form on his face and his siblings to grin to one another. Being locked in their home all these days and only being allowed out into the night had made them a bit restless and Caroline could not blame them.

Niklaus was the last one to get his daylight ring, he waited until all his siblings and mother left the room. It allowed him the chance to be alone with his wife as she was the only beacon and grounding thing he could hold onto. The world was much louder, brighter and harder for him to make it through, even if he only spent the previous amount of time in this house. These days he felt more agitated and not in control of himself, but when he was with Caroline, he was able to find comfort and draw strength. Where he felt weak, she would give him strength.

When Niklaus slipped on his wedding band, he went straight to Caroline and kissed her. He hadn't kissed her in what felt like ages. As the kiss deepened, he became more aware of the thrumming sound of her heart beat and the rush of blood in her veins. He tried to ignore, let himself be lost in the kiss when he felt a knot in his stomach. With her lips pressed against his, she smiled and for a brief moment let herself be lost in it. The feeling of his hands on her cheeks, the taste of his mouth and the warmth she felt spread through her. Niklaus pulled away sharply though. Caroline wanted to question why, but the sight of his face answered her. Dark grey veins had formed under his red eyes and she saw his fangs poking out slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said as his face returned to normal, "I, I hadn't meant-"

"Hey it's okay, you're still getting used to it," Caroline said closing the distance between them, she looked at her wrist, "You can have some, if you wanted it. I don't mind."

Niklaus gaped at her in horror, "What, no I couldn't- not you-"

"I promise it's alright," Caroline interrupted him, her tone earnest.

Niklaus shook his head. No, he couldn't drink blood from his wife. Drinking blood at all should be a thing for him to do, yet here he was, almost desperate to get a taste of the red liquid. Even though it still smelled and tasted like blood, his senses had switched to where it now smelled pleasant and tasted even better. The thought of tasting her blood both excited and disgusted him.

Caroline stepped closer to him, "If you ever wanted some, I swear to you that you can have it. I trust you not to drain me."

The smile Caroline wore was heartbreaking as far as Niklaus was concerned, he could tell she meant her words. This trust she placed in him, he hoped with every piece of him to never lose it. With a shuddering breath, he pulled Caroline into his arms to hold her, to ground himself in this moment. As her arms wrapped around his neck, he felt his worry fade away, the knot in his stomach loosen.

In the midst of all this craziness, he knew he needed to be stronger, if not for his family or even himself, at least for her. There was so much he wanted to say, but no words seemed right for him to tell her which left him feeling inaqeuate which inspired feelings of anger. Since the transition had been complete, he knew his emotions had reached new heights and it was driving him through the roof, almost literally if he was being honest. However he felt hopeful he could get through it so long as she was beside him.

"Let's go for a walk, it might help to have some fresh air," Caroline suggested, her smile kind.

Niklaus swallowed, "I am uncertain I could handle myself."

Caroline continued to smile, "That's why I'm going with you. If you feel overwhelmed, we run off into the forest and return home. And if it looks like you might go off the rails then I'll be there to pull you back in."

Niklaus frowned, "Off the rails?"

"Something my dad would say, like- I mean if we were on a high place he would put up a rail or gaurd line so that we wouldn't fall and one time I wasn't being careful and fell over it and my father would tell me 'Caroline, you can't off the rails, you have to be in control' so going off the rails is basically- it's if you lose control," Caroline took a breath after she spit all those words out.

Niklaus chuckled, "I think I understand. Shall we go on that walk then?"

Caroline nodded, she took his hand and let their fingers lace together, "We shall."

Caroline did understand that taking a new vampire into town near plenty of people with blood was certainly a risk, but she was confident she would be able to keep him in control if things got crazy. Besides, she knew he needed to get out of the house in the sunlight. The walk into town had been not as nice or as refreshing as Caroline thought it would be.

Most of the villagers would watch them warily, giving them either dark or fearful looks. As they walked on, many of the townspeople would jog in the other direction, eager to get away from them which annoyed Caroline. However she said nothing on it, just continued to walk with her husband through town like it was any other day. It was not until Caroline and Niklaus spotted Rebekah holding her hand near the white oak tree that worry reached them. The couple quickly made their way over to the younger girl with curious and concerned gazes.

Rebekah had been thrilled to get out of the house in the day, she had even gone to see some of the girls in town who she couldn't call friends, but she talked to often enough only for them to run off. It stung more than Rebekah cared to admit, but she did her best to not let it ruin her first trip out into the town. Though when she tried to enter the home of another acquaintance she had, she found she could not get inside. As if an insivible force was keeping her out. And now as she was standing beneath a white oak tree, letting her fingers graze along the new purple flowers in bloom she felt the burn of fire.

"What's wrong," Niklaus asked his sister with a frown.

Rebekah licked her lips, "The flowers, the purple ones there. They burned me."

Niklaus studied the flowers for a moment before glancing at Caroline, "Does your magic tell you anything?"

"I know the white oak was used to give you life," Caroline said with a frown as she rested her hand on the large tree, "However, it is also the thing that can take the life from you. I imagine this is one of nature's ways at fighting back. The flowers are connected to the tree, they won't kill, but it'll certainly hurt."

Niklaus spoke clearly, "We need to burn it then."

Caroline nodded, a small flame appeared in her hand, "I can burn it now."

"Let's wait until later," Rebekah said quietly, "We need to be sure where all the white oak's are so we can get rid of them all at once."

"Good thinking. We wouldn't want someone to catch on that we're burning this tree type alone giving them chances to get them before us," Caroline replied with a set gaze.

As the words left her mouth, Niklaus was not surprised to see the determination in her eyes. The loss of Henrik, while it affected them all different, he noticed that the affect on Caroline had given her a boost of strength. He had no idea the pain in which she went through when she lost her family, but he imagined that she was not going to endure it again. If he could prevent her from ever feeling that pain again, prevent the loss of his siblings and keep them all together for the rest of their lives, he would find a way. Nothing would stop him.

That night every white oak in the village was burned to the ground, the ashes were retrieved by Caroline who was able to get rid of them with her magic. Now the only thing capable of killing them was gone forever, never to be found or used against them.

After all the white oak trees were burned and their ashes disposed of, Caroline and Niklaus walked to their house holding each other's hands. When they returned to their house, Caroline took a seat in their bedroom near all her gifts with a glazed look. As Niklaus made them something to drink, Caroline added the tally marks she hadn't in the past week or so. She was running out of time, it wouldn't be long now before she would be truly gone.

The thought cracked her heart. What would happen to Niklaus and his siblings when she turned up gone? Would she see them in her time, would they have made it a thousand years? Caroline struggled to think of any vampires older than five hundred, but she came up empty. A stray fell onto the ground at the thought of never seeing Niklaus again, but she forced herself to remain calm and not show how distressed she felt.

"It's ready love," Niklaus from the kitchen area.

"Coming," Caroline called back, though much softer.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Fun note, this was one of the first chapters I wrote for this story so I'm excited to finally share it.**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Caroline wasn't sure how long it had been since the transition, even if she did have it in her planner, she didn't feel like checking. The only number she knew for certain was how many days she had left here with her husband and his family, less than a week and that was killing her. Especially considering her calculations could be off given she didn't start keeping track until later and her ancestors never gave her a set date.

With the knowledge of her impending departure, she had been a little more than desperate to spend as much time with her husband, with Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Esther and even Finn. Wanting to remember as much as she could about them, wanting to be as close to them as she could. She spent morning with Rebekah and Elijah, whether it was chores or simple chatter about anything that came to mind. With Kol, he would ask her to perform some simple magic tricks and pretend he could still do them with her. Her evenings belonged to Niklaus, however tonight was a little different.

Niklaus and Elijah were off hunting, giving her some girl time with Rebekah. However her husband and brother-in-law were late. As she waited in her living room, she began to pace back and forth as she considered all of the possible things that could have gone wrong where he was. While she did remind herself that as a vampire he was near invincible, it didn't stop her from worrying about him or Elijah. It shouldn't be taking them this long to hunt game. Her pacing was easing her nerves slightly, but annoying the hell out of her sister-in-law.

"Caroline I am sure they're fine," Rebekah said, her expression annoyed and her tone exasperated.

Caroline didn't look at her, "Sorry I'm nervous. I have a really bad feeling is all."

"My brothers are the strongest predators now, they are able to take down wolves. Certainly they can handle some hunting," Rebekah assured her, though she didn't sound as confident as before.

Whenever Caroline had a bad feeling, it usually meant something less than pleasant was on the way. All the times Caroline had voiced her unease on something, she was proven right to worry. The most recent and painful case had been the loss of Henrik. Somehow Caroline knew something was wrong when it happened, how no one else knew that Niklaus and Henrik were in trouble, but Caroline could feel it. That had been a troubling day, one of the most painful ones. If Caroline was truly having a bad feeling about her brothers, Rebekah considered maybe she should take the worry more seriously. Her sister-in-law walked further away from the dining table to stand at the window, pulling the cloth back to look out and see if her husband was on the way.

"How bad exactly," Rebekah asked leaning forward in her seat.

Caroline visibly swallowed, her stomach tight, "Really bad Reba. I just, I feel as if something has gone wrong."

Rebekah rose from her seat and walked over to Caroline, "Would it make you feel better if I went out to check on them? Perhaps they got caught up need my outstanding skills."

"Perhaps," Caroline said turning away from the window with shimmering eyes, "But I could be overreacting. I don't mean to worry you."

"While I am certain they're fine, one can never be to-" Rebekah stopped abruptly, a curious look on her face.

Caroline recognized the expression, it meant she was hearing something in the distance needed to focus on the sound to decipher what it was. Mere seconds seemed to be hours, but Caroline forced herself not to say anything and distract Rebekah from her focus.

"That can't be right," Rebekah whispered, more to herself than Caroline.

"What can't be right," Caroline asked, concerned.

Rebekah looked into Caroline's eyes, "A wolf. But it's not a full moon."

Before Caroline could reply, the familiar sound of a wolf's howl entered her ears and she turned around in the direction of it's call. Her memory came alive with the same roar that Tyler had when he first killed Sarah. This howl was much closer than before, it sounded more human the closer it got, but still feral and that was bad news. Rebekah quickly made her way to stand in front of Caroline, prepared to fight off the beast if it dared get too close. Those monsters had taken away her family before, Rebekah would not allow anyone else to be taken by them nor would she let Caroline fall to them like so many others before.

"You need to stay here, I'll handle this," Rebekah said, her fangs coming out and eyes turning to their red color.

Caroline grabbed Rebekah's arm, "I can help-"

Rebekah whipped her head back to look at Caroline, "Absolutely not. I can do this. Now stay here."

Rebekah pulled her arm away and walked out of the house, shutting the door sharply behind her leaving Caroline to stand there alone. A frustrated groan left her, her hands clenched her green dress tightly as she knew that sitting back would not work and knowing how pissed Rebekah would be with her for this. However that didn't matter, she wouldn't leave her sister-in-law out there alone.

Besides, if her hunch was right this new wolf would not be threat and likely would need help getting back home. Her chest ached at thinking of how this new wolf would have a life of painful transformations ahead of them. Steeling herself, Caroline opened the door to see Rebekah standing close to treeline with slightly hunched shoulders to show she was ready to attack.

"Caroline get back inside," Rebekah snarled, not bothering to look back.

That tone surprised Caroline, she hadn't expected Rebekah to sound so deadly and dark, but she didn't take it personally. However with a little worry she tapped into the aura sense that Lexi showed her, she was pleased to feel that Rebekah's hadn't changed and that the vampirism hadn't taken a bad hold on her. It was beginning to take a dark hold on Kol and even on Niklaus, but Caroline was confident that it wouldn't overpower them. She was about to turn off the 'look', but stopped when she felt the presence of Niklaus only it wasn't quite the same. Was this the reason for her bad feeling? Had something bad happened to him?

"Rebekah don't attack him," Caroline said as she raced over to her side.

Rebekah glared at Caroline, she put her arm out in front of Caroline to stop her from moving any closer to the treeline. The creature was getting closer, Rebekah could hear them running this way uneasily. If worse came to worse, a fight would certainly break out and Rebekah could not afford for Caroline to be out here and distract. While she knew that Caroline was capable of protecting herself with her magic, she also knew that Caroline had a tendency to try a different approach first that often left her vulnerable. Well she would not be vulnerable tonight, neither of them would be.

"Why on earth are you still out here," Rebekah asked still annoyed, "And what do you mean don't attack him? It's one of the wolves, they'll kill us if we don't fight."

Caroline shook her head pleadingly, "No, no. It's Niklaus, it's not just any wolf."

Rebekah frowned, "At any other time I would say that's hilarious, but currently I'm not amused."

Caroline licked her lips, "Please, trust me on this."

Just then a dark grey wolf appeared at the edge of the treeline, his golden eyes fell on them as he hesitantly stepped forward. Caroline pushed Rebekah's arm out of her way and walked forward slowly, feeling her heart ache as she made her way closer to her husband. Niklaus was a werewolf, she couldn't believe it and didn't understand it, but for now she couldn't question it. It wasn't a full moon, but he was in full wolf form which was unlike what happened to Tyler when he first killed. Perhaps over the centuries that changed or maybe the curse was different for everyone.

"Niklaus, can you hear me," Caroline said softly as she got on one knee, "It's okay. You're okay, it's me and Rebekah here. We're right here for you."

The wolf stared at her for a moment before stepping forward. As Caroline extended her hand, the wolf sniffed her fingers before pressing his nose against her hand and closing his eyes. A relieved sigh escaped Caroline at that, she couldn't fight the smile. Gently, she rubbed his head and moved her hand to his ears still smiling. He owed her quite an explanation for this, but there would be time for that soon.

Caroline glanced over her shoulder, "Go get a blanket, quickly."

Rebekah hesitated, but nodded and raced to get one. She was back in the blink of an eye, a brown blanket in her hands. Though she was not convinced that this was her older brother, she could not deny that this wolf was acting different than the ones she had seen. Even if she had only ever seen a handful of them due to her turning and being able to attack them when they attacked her, she only saw them on the offense or defense when they were not in human form. So seeing this wolf here, acting so calm made her unease. The wolf moved forward, resting it's head on Caroline's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. Then in moments the wolf before her was gone and there was her older brother without any clothes and covered in sweat, dirt and a little blood.

"Caroline," Niklaus breathed out painfully.

Rebekah threw the blanket over him, she would have made a quip if not for her own shock.

"I'm here," Caroline said, she kissed the side of his head, "I'm right here. You're okay, we've got you."

Nikalus held onto Caroline tightly, he released a shuddering breath as she tried to steady himself. He tried to ground himself in the moment, focusing on just her and her alone, hoping it would calm his heart. This was the last thing he had expected to happen this night. And he could not fight the fear that was in him now, the pain and sorrow that sat in his stomach that was overshadowing the thrill he felt at the revelation. A sound torn between a laugh and a sob escaped him as he held onto Caroline.

"I'm a werewolf," he said, sobbing and laughing at once, "I, I don't, I am one of those beasts."

"You are no beast," Caroline whispered as she pulled away from Niklaus to see his face, "We need to get you inside. Come on."

Niklaus held onto Caroline's shoulders as she helped him stand. His gaze fell to his sister for a moment. There was no anger in her eyes, however the look on her face was not one he particularly enjoyed to see. What exactly the expression was he couldn't decipher it really. Perhaps it was disappointment or sorrow or pain. Once they were inside, Nikalus took a seat at their table, holding the blanket tightly around him as struggled to come to terms with the night's events.

The yelling of his father, the concern he saw from Elijah, the pain as his bones broke and he felt larger fangs leave his mouth. How this could be, how it could have happened, he truly didn't know. Tonight had been the first time he had ever taken a life, was that it? Was taking a life meant to curse you with this? However if that was the case, how come his brother's hadn't turned when they killed for the first time?

Niklaus barely noticed when Caroline handed him his clothes, barely processed as he put them on or when she put her fingers in his hair to remove the leaves. He was right there next to her physically, but mentally he was so incredibly far away and uncertain of what to do. Since turning into the creature his mother made him and his siblings, everything had been uncertain and strange. Yet now, things seemed to be even worse than before. Niklaus looked to Caroline, her green blue eyes studying him with worry and… love. She still loved him despite what he was, despite what this meant.

"Do you not hate me," he asked her softly.

"Of course not," Caroline said quickly, she cupped his cheek, "How could you ask such a thing? I could never hate you, I love you, you know this."

"But look at me, I'm one of those beasts, the ones who took your family, who took Henrik," Niklaus said, his tone strained.

Caroline brushed her thumb against his cheek, "You are not a beast. Okay, you aren't. A wolf yes, but that does not make you a monster. You're just, you're just different. Okay, you're just different and there's nothing wrong with that."

Niklaus rested his hand over Caroline's, his breath shuddering and uneven.

"How is this possible," Rebekah asked quietly.

Niklaus answered her, "Isn't it obvious sister? I'm a wolf, I killed someone tonight and turned into one. Unlike the rest of our siblings, I have triggered something. I'm like our neighbors. I bear their abilities."

"It's gene- you inherit it. It's passed down through family," Caroline said, her gaze downcast.

"But, that means…" Rebekah didn't know how to finish that sentence.

None of their siblings or herself had this transition happen to them. Each of them had killed before, but they did not go through this which meant that something was different with Niklaus. If this was something inheritable, that meant that Niklaus was of slightly different blood than themselves. Mikael certainly had killed before and never turned into the beasts, their had taken a life and never turned. The only beasts they knew of were here, which meant that if Niklaus could turn like them… they did not share as much blood as they thought.

"Oh, I see," Rebekah said more to herself than to the husband and wife.

Niklaus plastered on a bitter smile, "It seems our mother had an affair."

Exhaustion weighed down on Niklaus, he sunk in his chair and he looked to the ceiling to see the painting he had made for Caroline. How she wanted his art all over the walls of their house so that wherever she looked, he would be there waiting. He felt Caroline wrap her arms around him, holding him close to her and resting her chin on his head as she whispered something to him that only his enhanced hearing could pick up on.

The truth he learned was near as painful as the transition he had just endured. Mikael was not his true father, it was the only explanation that worked and made sense to them unless somehow he was adopted and their mother was not even his mother. However that was unlikely. There was no way that Mikael would have brought another couple's child into his home and his mother never would have been able to get away with that.

Besides if that had been the case, Mikael certainly wouldn't have hidden it from him and would have held it over his head all the years and the fact that he hadn't meant he never knew. While Niklaus considered that Mikaels hostility towards him was due to them not being related, but he also knew that Mikael would have made it clear as to why.

Tears fell down Niklaus' cheeks, "She lied to me, to us all."

Caroline shut her eyes, "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I, I wish I knew of something better to say. We are here with you and though we may not understand what you are feeling, know that we are right beside you. That I am right here."

Niklaus inhaled her scent deeply, trying to stop himself from breaking down further and focusing on his wife with every piece of him. It was stronger than before, almost overwhelming, but he was calmed near instantly at being so close to her. His strength began to fade, he put more and more weight on Caroline who did not object, only continued to rub his back in circular motions to help him relax.

Helpless was Caroline's least favorite emotion and she was devastated that there was nothing she could do to ease her husband. There was no telling the drama this would bring, what Mikael would do or try to do to him now that this truth was out. Her grip tightened around him ever so slightly. She wouldn't let anything happen to him, she would protect him no matter what. Caroline ran her fingers through his matted hair as he fell asleep in her arms. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she held him, she knew her days were numbered and didn't know what would happen when she left.

Niklaus was going to need her and God if she was being honest with herself, she needed him more than she ever dreamed possible. Tears fell from her eyes and into his hair as she continued to hug him closer to her, trying to block out everything, but him. Him and his family being vampires meant that there was a chance that they would be alive in her time, but that hurt her more than she thought it would. That should have given her some hope, so why did it hurt so much?

Rebekah put her hand on her shoulder, "Carol?"

Caroline inhaled sharply, "We, we should get him to bed."

"I'll do it, you stay here and drink some of that tea I made," Rebekah said.

Caroline opened her mouth to argue, but Rebekah was already half dragging her brother away and into the main bedroom. With a pained sigh, Caroline went over to grab the tea Rebekah had made and gulped the entire cup down. It burned her throat slightly, but her magic healed the burn before she set the cup down on the ground near the dying fire. Somehow her husband was a vampire and werewolf. Such a thing was unheard of in her time, so how had this happened and no one ever knew?

Meanwhile as Rebekah laid her brother down, she was overwhelmed with emotions and struggling to decipher them. Her brother was a werewolf, her mother had an affair that ended with a child. It was a lot to take in at one time and she was uncertain of what she should do with the information. She wondered who else knew, did her other brothers know, her father?

The surprise seemed to overshadow her other emotions, but she could make out a touch of anger though she couldn't quite place why she was angry. Was she angry at not knowing? She knew she wasn't angry with Niklaus, after all it was far from his fault and she knew that. She wanted to be angry with her mother for her infidelity, yet she couldn't be considering who her father was. Though as far as Rebekah knew he hadn't cheated on his wife. Rebekah left the room to see her sister-in-law sitting by the fire, the cup of tea empty. Caroline turned to look at her with sorrowful eyes.

"How are you taking this," Caroline asked when Rebekah sat down.

"I am shocked," Rebekah said after taking a breath, "I am afraid I don't know how I should feel or react. What about you?"

"Stunned, but more worried for him," Caroline replied and looked to her bedroom.

Rebekah said nothing in reply, she was worried to.

Caroline spoke again, "He is a wolf and a va- a uh whatever you all are now. He is two supernatural creatures and who knows what challenges and obstacles await him because of it."

"Well it is a good thing he will not face them alone, we have each other," Rebekah said with a nod.

"Always and forever," Caroline whispered, looking into her sister's eyes.

Yet even as those words left her tongue, she wondered how true that was for herself. Her time was running out after all, but no matter what she would be with them in some form or another. As the night continued on, Caroline and Rebekah fell asleep in the main room, both trying to rest. However that harsh and unpleasant feeling practically stabbed Caroline in her chest, forcing her to wake up from the restless sleep she had been. That feeling coursed through, much stronger than any other time and she felt miserable as she looked around.

"Niklaus," she called softly rising to her feet, she noticed in the moonlight that Rebekah was not here either, "Reba? Hello?"

No answer came to her as she moved through her home, stopping in her bedroom to find it empty, her gifts no longer set up in their usual places. They were knocked over and messy. Caroline shook her head, she kneeled beside them to see none were broken and considered how she would find Niklaus and Rebekah. These gifts were a connection to Niklaus, surely they would work to find him. Though she remembered Bonnie saying it had to be an item that belonged to the person, each of these had been made him so it could be worth a shot to use.

She picked up the bracelet with the wood carvings and rose to her feet. She paused for a moment, her time was running out and she knew that, but she wiped the tally marks she had made in the dirt away. Steadying herself, she closed her eyes and focused on the item in her hand. The exact incantation she needed escaped her and she didn't even have a map to help, so she would have to improvise.

Focusing on the magic rushing through her veins, filling her mind with memories of Niklaus, she pushed for the magic to lead her to him. When she opened her eyes moments later, she was greeted by the sight of a thin line of golden light leading out of the house into the forest.

"I'm coming Niklaus, hang on," Caroline said as she followed the golden thread into the night.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Happy Sunday, hope you guys are making it alright out there!**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Caroline quickly made her way through the forest, if not for the thin golden light she likely would not have been able to see three feet in front of her it was so dark. Not even the dim light of the moon peaking through the trees was enough to help her vision. However it was not something she needed to think much on, all she needed to focus on was that at the end of this thread was her husband.

She was started to get really worried, she didn't know what state she would find Niklaus in, not to mention she had no idea where Rebekah had gone off to and if she was alright. Once she found Niklaus, then she would be able to find Rebekah. Weaving her way through the trees, she continued to follow the string when she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. A gasp was forced from her lungs, she hunched over at the feeling and couldn't fight the flare of panic that rose in her. Her first though went to a heart attack because what else would cause this feeling, but she heard Niklaus. A call in her mind.

Caroline pushed forward, her quick strides turned into a full on sprint. All she thought of was Niklaus, she focused on him with every piece of her she had to get to the distance she spotted glowing light followed by a slight smell of smoke. A bonfire. The tinge of magic reached her the closer she got. When she made it to the edge of the treeline, careful to remain hidden, she took in deeper breaths as she struggled to stop panting from her run. With each panting breath she took, she felt the pain lessen in her chest.

Standing before the fire she saw a woman with long blonde hair wearing a dark dress, she was waving her hands around performing a spell. It was Esther. Her gaze looked across from the witch to see her husband NIklaus being chained to some wooden wall, Mikael there binding him and Elijah holding him back. Caroline inhaled sharply, trying to figure out what was going on here, what were they doing to him? Anger churned in her stomach, she had to do something. Just charging in with her magic blazing would do no one any good, she had to think about this and come up with a plan to get Niklaus out of here.

She heard Niklaus shout, "Brother! Don't let them do this to me!"

Caroline made her way to closer to Niklaus, staying as hidden as she could in the trees as she tried to come up with a plan. Her magic was strong, Caroline knew that, but she still had so much to learn when it came to offensive magic, to casting spells, to being able to fight with it at all. Lexi was only meant to help her keep the magic in check, not so she could use it to fight. Esther was a powerful witch, but with her focus on this spell she shouldn't be that much of an issue. Mikael and Elijah would be the ones to get in her way.

Caroline didn't mind having to fight Mikael, even with his vampirism boosting his strength, at least she could give him an anuerism. Lexi did teach her how to do that, but Caroline had never done on it a vampire and she hoped it wouldn't be different. There was also the problem that even if she got Mikael down, Elijah could still attack her. Though she wanted to believe he wouldn't, she feared that it was a possibility.

Caroline took a shaking breath, she needed to act soon before it was too late. She wracked her brain for anything she could use, any spell that either Esther or Lexi or Kol had showed her, but all their magic was tricks and maybe some defense. That wouldn't work, she needed an offensive attack that would help her get her husband out of here. Nothing came to her mind, her eyes burned, this couldn't happen.

"_Now I wouldn't recommend this," Lexi said with a wry expression, "But let's say you're caught in a bad jam and you choke. No spells or anything comes to your mind. Become a conduit."_

_Caroline frowned, "What?"_

_Lexi paused before clarifying, "Our magic works a lot like channeling, we channel each other's essence, not their power. People think they're the same, but I promise darling they are different. If you're in a tough bind and can't think your way out, turn yourself into a conduit."_

"_Okay, what will that do," Caroline asked, her brow furrowed._

"_Essentially you just let your magic run wild through you, feel it in your system and push it out in the open," Lexi said, her expression turned stern, "But this is incredibly dangerous as there is no tellin' how your magic could react once out there without any direction. So only attempt if you are truly desparate."_

Caroline let the memory fade away, Lexi told her how she could do it and what to expect when it happened, followed by some more warning on how dangerous it was. It was something Caroline didn't want to try, but the sight of her husband struggling against his binds pushed her forward. Taking one step out into the clearing, she called on the cold and hot feeling of the magic, letting it engulf her until she felt the feeling in her heart with each beat that passed.

It thrummed to life inside her, she could feel her fingers twitching with the energy she was calling on and pulling together. A burning sensation raced along her bareskin followed by goose bumps. The feelings together were still bizarre, but not her focus. Then she released the magic within her. Wind was the first to respond, the trees bent and twisted at the force of it. Magic warmed and chilled the air.

Niklaus saw Caroline walking forward, he felt the magic she was pouring out into the open air. His chains rattled in the wind, their hold weakening as she continued to push forward, Elijah and Mikael were forced to the ground for a moment. With a burst of strength, he pulled against the chains. He had to get out of here, to get to Caroline before she could get hurt. Desperation struck him at his core as she struggled more furiously against his binds.

"Caroline, you shouldn't be here," Niklaus called to her.

Niklaus tugged harder at the chains, his eyes turned golden yellow and his wolf fangs came out as he called the strength his wolf side possessed. Yet even as he drawed it forth, he could tell it was dull and fading fast. Anger surged through him, he called out to Caroline to leave, but she did not look his way.

Caroline didn't answer him, he could tell she was too focused on stopping the spell that his mother was trying to perform. All her magic rushed to his mother. This weak and helpless feeling clouded Niklaus' mind as he could not get out of these chains, he could not get to Caroline no matter how he struggled and he feared she would get hurt. The magic that had once hit him, his father and brother now had turned away almost completely giving them the chance to fight her. If his brother or father dared to lay a hand on her, he would rip out their hearts himself.

Esther had felt the magic coming from Caroline, she was stunned at the wave of energy she felt coming from her right where she spotted her daughter-in-law. Having her here would certainly make things more difficult, especially if Caroline continued to push out her magic. Though Esther could tell she wasn't directing it which means she didn't have a spell, she was just projecting. She wouldn't focus on it now, she needed to complete the spell before there was a chance for it to be halted.

"Caroline, stop this," Esther ordered, her tone sharp, "There must be balance!"

Caroline frowned at her words, what did that mean? The spell wasn't one Caroline could really pick up on, she had no idea what it was doing to her husband, but she imagined it wasn't good. At least it didn't appear as though they were going to kill him, unless this was meant to weaken him so that could end his life. That didn't make sense, only the white oak could kill them and she had destroyed it all.

Elijah didn't want to fight her, he knew he wouldn't hurt her in a fight if one did break out, but still the idea of causing her any harm no matter how small upset him. As he stood in front of her, the wind whipping his hair around, he tried to convey with every piece of his expression for her turn back. This was not a battle she could win against the three of them.

Elijah spoke, his tone pleading and desperate, "Caroline, you have to go."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "I can't do that. I'm sorry."

With a push of her hands, Elijah was forced to ground and a headache like he had never experienced overtook him. Caroline didn't want to hurt him badly, she just needed him to be incapacitated so that he couldn't stop her. However in her moment of focusing her magic onto keeping Elijah down, Mikael had gotten the chance to grab her. Mikael was much stronger than she was and physically she wouldn't be able to get out of this, she had to get him to let her go.

Before she could blink, he sped her over to the fire beside Esther with a red gaze unlike she had ever seen on his face before. It sent a flicker of fear and panic through her. She pushed her magic at him, trying to get him off, but his grip only tightened, it seemed to have no affect though she had no idea why. Unless that was Esther's doing, preventing him from being harmed.

Then she felt Esther grip, her magic touch that was once comforting was now ice cold and draining. Esther had her stuck, she couldn't break out. Caroline called on her magic in desperation, begging and pleading with her own ancestors to answer her call and give her some more strength. They were silent and the pain in her chest returned.

"Use her blood," Mikael demanded, he turned his gaze to Niklaus and called, "I'll kill her boy!"

"Release her," Niklaus howled back, struggling against his binds with new rigor.

Mikael brought his attention back to Esther, "Use her blood and magic to seal the spell."

Esther frowned at him, her gaze hesitant. The older woman's eyes fell to Caroline as she struggled in her husband's hold, the look she had was one of pity and sorrow. It was a shame things had come to this, but there was nothing to be about now, only to finish the spell and returned some semblance of balance. Caroline struggled in Mikael's hold, she had to get away, she had to move. A wave of magic rushed out of her causing the ground to shake, as if a very small earthquake were taking place.

Mikael bit into Caroline's wrist sharply, causing her to cry out in surprise and pain at the feeling. A hard grip on her arm, Mikael held her open wrist above the fire and as the red liquid fell into the flames Caroline felt that draining feeling increase. The feeling Caroline had gotten when she pushed out her magic was much like a river, it flowed out, but more always flowed in. However this was more of a waterfall, the magic was falling out of her and not returning. Caroline watched with horrified eyes that shimmered in the light of flames.

The golden glow she had seen on her skin the night she left her mother, the glow she had shown Niklaus on one of their adventures in the forest. That same golden glow had reached her skin, she could barely see it on her arm and she watched as it moved off of her and into the fire. The magic she felt connected to was slipping away, the cool and warm touch disappearing. It was this moment she realized what the spell was. Not only was it taking her magic away, it must have been locking Niklaus' wolf side. No, this couldn't be happening.

"No," Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs, she thrashed in Mikael's hold, "Let me go, let us go! You can't take it! Ah!"

At her cries, Niklaus shouted, "Let her go! Leave her alone!"

Mikael tightened his grip on Caroline, his eyes alight with fury, "You've lost boy and no one to blame, but yourself. You will never never be more of an abomination. Now with her blood sealing it, this magic will never be broken!"

Caroline's shrill cry filled the night air, the wind stilled and all the magic she had poured out vanished into nothing. Elijah, Niklaus and Esther were frozen in their places in shock, Mikael had bit into Caroline's throat without mercy and pulled away just as harshly. Pure fear became apparent in Caroline's gaze, the pain in her wrist was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her neck followed by the horrible feeling of blood slipping down and out of her. No air was entering her lungs, she felt as if she were drowning.

She had already died once before, but this seemed to be so much worse. At her first death, she had been alone in a hospital room whereas now she had to see the pain and horror on Niklaus' face. He thrashed harder, she could see him fighting with everything he had. Her hands went to her throat, she could barely cringe or show her disgust at the feeling. His eyes focused on her, the expression he wore was heart wrenching.

Caroline forced the words out, she had to let him know, she had to tell him. Though her voice was no louder than a whisper and the slight gurgle there was enough to make her cringe, she had to get this out for him, knowing his hearing would pick it up.

"Not… not your fault… I love… love you."

Then Caroline had no energy within her left to stand, she fell to the grassy floor beside the fire and shut her eyes. The sound of Niklaus calling her name was muffled, so far away, darkness all she could see, she could barely hold on.

Niklaus screamed, roared and howled with all his might, "Caroline!"

Elijah stood shell shocked where he was, unable to move or breath at what had just transpired before him. Yes his father was a cruel man and sometimes could do horrible things, but to kill Caroline… That had never been something Elijah expected. Guilt, shame and anger stormed inside him. He should never have agreed to help in this, because of his actions Caroline was dead and he had only watched it happen. Brown eyes looked in the direction of his brother who was thrashing in his binds for Caroline and because the magic was stripping him of his werewolf side.

"You call me a beast," Niklaus roared, his eyes red and fangs bared, "But you are the true monster! I will destroy you for this. Mark my words, _I will end you_!"

The spell ended moments later, the fire disappeared and only left the light of the moon above to give sight to the field below. Esther stood there in horror, she had never wanted this to happen. No one was meant to die tonight. As she looked down at Caroline's lifeless body, she could not help, but to feel the shame and guilt of it all gnawing away at her. The only comfort she had was the whispers of witches she didn't know telling her that Caroline would alright. How this young girl would be alright, Esther had no clue, but before she could question it more, Mikael grabbed her and sped away into the night.

Elijah sped to his brother and undid his binds. Soon as the chains fell, Niklaus sped over to Caroline, falling to his knees as his strength left him and the sight enough to still his heart. The day Niklaus found her in those woods all that time ago, how she had looked still, but not like this. Her eyes had fluttered in sleep, he could see the slight rise and fall of her chest to show she was alive. However this time he she was not moving, he could not even hear the beat of her heart with his enhanced hearing.

"No, no, no," Niklaus whispered as he pulled her into his arms, cradling her as gently as he could.

Caroline's head lulled back, there was hardly a flicker of anything in her gaze. But there was something that had to mean he had a chance to save her. The smell of her blood was strong, it overwhelmed his senses. Her heart was too slow, it was too slow, no it has to beat again. She had lost too much, she had not been able to breathe and that was how she died. Killed by the man he once called father. Her arm lifted slowly, she was still alive, her heart still had a beat. Niklaus watched, her fingers brushing his cheek, the blood still warm.

He grabbed her hand, "I've got you love."

He heard her voice in his mind, it was soft and weak, but so painfully her own. Her hand fell limp, followed by her arm. _I will see you again one day, I'm sure of it. Hold onto me now, don't let go….._

The light in her eyes was gone, he could no longer hear her heartbeat.

"Please, please sweetheart," Niklaus whispered hoarsely as the tears fell, "Come on, you, you have to, to, you can't-"

Niklaus could not speak more. Anger and sorrow surged through Niklaus, this grief would haunt him forever. How could he have let this happen? If only he had bee stronger, if only he had killed Mikael when he had the chance. None of this should have happened. It was all his fault. Barely holding back his sobs, he stared down at Caroline until he lifted her upper body so that her head rested on his shoulder and he cradled her head to keep her there. His body trembled from the sobs he struggled to hold back and the anger that threatened to release itself into the night. He kissed the side of her head.

"I am, I am so sorry," Niklaus cried into her shoulder, "I love you, I have always, always loved you and I always will."

Mikael would pay for this. Esther would pay for this. Niklaus lifted his head from her shoulder with red eyes, blaring veins and his fangs desperate to be free. They would die by his hand for this. A switch had flipped inside Niklaus, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Caroline awoke with a gasp, her throat sore and heart pounding away in her chest from the fear of what had just occurred. Frantically, she looked around to see she was no longer in the forest, but in a bedroom that she didn't recognize. The pain faded away, she could hear people walking downstairs and heard the light breeze rustle leaves outside.

Vampire, she was a vampire again.

The strength of that filled her for a moment, yet as she tried to stand she could not stop the trembling of her legs, her arms, her whole body really. She took one step away from the bed only to collapse on the ground, her shaking getting the best of her. Staying here, wherever this was, was not an option. Caroline looked at her clothes to see she was dressed in modern clothes, she was back in her own time, but there was no telling when she had returned, what had happened to her friends, what was going on with the big bad named Klaus.

A knot formed in her stomach, Niklaus was gone. She was a thousand years in the future, unless he was still alive. Tears blurred her vision, there was a chance. The door to this room opened to reveal a woman she didn't recognize, but before she could study her, Caroline lost consciousness and the darkness carried her away again.

Rebekah appeared behind the witch, "She woke up, what happened?"

The witch frowned, "I cannot say for certain. Her spirit has returned, but she is uneasy and restless. It is best she get out of here until the ritual."

"Hopefully some rest will help her, I'll bring her home," Rebekah said with a clear tone.

The witch nodded and left the Original vampire alone. Rebekah knelt beside her best friend, the one she hadn't seen in a thousand years and had missed terribly. As far as Klaus knew, Caroline didn't remember her time with them and supposed that whatever the curse had done was the cuase of it. With any luck Rebekah would have her sister back tonight. Absently, she brushed a stray strand of hair out of Caroline's face to get a good look at her friend. Her face was scrunched in slight discomfort.

After a moment more, Rebekah picked up Caroline with ease and raced off to her house not too far away. In a matter of minutes, Rebekah appeared in the Forbes backyard where the Sheriff was waiting. Rebekah had yet to actually meet her friend's mother, so this would be a fun introduction. Liz Forbes opened the back door, her glance was wary, but it quickly turned to worry for her daughter who was still conscious.

"Is she alright," Liz asked quietly, one hand on Caroline's cheek.

Rebekah nodded, "Just in a restless sleep."

Liz looked into the original vampire's eyes, "Rebekah right?"

"Yes," Rebekah answered, she glanced away, "I understand if you would rather not invite me inside."

The sheriff visibly hesitated. Rebekah was the third Mikaelson she had encountered, none of them had gained access to her home and she would have liked to keep it that way. It had completely unnerved her to discover the Original vampires at her house this morning, Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson. Though she had heard whispers of them, she had never expected they would be the ones at her door for any reason.

However when she saw them, she recognized them almost instantly. She had seen them just yesterday, at her daughter's wedding. It had been a bizarre sight, she demanded an explanation along with asking if they had seen her daughter recently. The one named Klaus explained that they were still searching and soon as she was found, they would bring her home. Liz had simply nodded.

The conversation she had with Klaus was brief, he spoke with an arrogance around him, but Liz could see he was using it as a mask. There was a softness she noticed when he talked of her daughter, how he ensured that nothing bad would happen to her and he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. Liz wanted to believe him, she supposed a large part of her did considering he married Caroline. That made him her son-in-law.

"_The Forbes will always be under our protection," he told her with sincerity, "I only wish to help you and Caroline as best I can."_

"You can come in," Liz said quietly and stepped away from the threshold.

Rebekah offered the sheriff a kind smile as she walked inside, "Thank you. It truly is an honor to meet you. Caroline spoke very highly of you during our time together."

Liz nodded in acknowledgement, but was uncertain of what she could say to that, "What is supposed to go down tonight?"

"The curse on my brother and your daughter will be lifted," Rebekah explained as she followed Liz to Caroline's room, "When the night is over, Caroline will become a hybrid though not the way my brother is. She will be a witch and vampire."

"I see," Liz said stepping aside to let Rebekah lay Caroline down, "How exactly will this curse be broken?"

Rebekah turned around to answer her, "Well in order to break the curse a witch must channel the full moon's power into the moon stone then sacrifice a wolf and vampire… the last thing is draining all the blood from a doppelganger."

"What," Liz said horrified, "You can't do that, Elena is-"

"We're aware of Caroline's connection," Rebekah interrupted in a calm tone, "You can rest assured, Elena's blood will be drained for the ritual, but she will live. The wolf and vampire to be sacrificed, but they will no longer be the people she knows or cares for."

Liz shook her head, "The wolf and vampire, are they innocent?"

Rebekah tilted her head to the side, "No. For Caroline's sake, I managed to hunt down a wolf and vampire who hold little to no remorse for their dark deeds. I will be back for Caroline this evening for her part in the ritual, until then the two of you should refrain from leaving this house."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: You'll have noticed this chapter is like three times as long as the average one. Instead of me splitting it in threes and making you guys wait, my friend convinced me to do one big finale. Go out with a bang. ****This the finale guys. There's a long A/N at the end of this, but didn't want to keep you from reading too long. On with the show.**

**Summary: Klaus was not the only one affected by the hybrid curse, denying him his werewolf side. The curse had a second victim, his wife Caroline, who for a 1000 years he thought was dead. Only days before he is meant to break his hybrid curse, he learns she is alive and closer than he ever imagined. Klaroline!Time travel story.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Klaus was enjoying himself, maybe a bit too much if he was being honest. The wolf and vampire had been killed for the sacrifice, all that remained was the doppelganger and some of his wife's blood. Given how much time he had spent tormenting the doppelganger, Elena, he had planned to put on more of a show tonight. However the only thing that prevented him from doing such a thing was the fact this girl happened to be close with Caroline, for that he knew he shouldn't antagonize her too greatly.

Having her aunt Jenna tied to a tree nearby and Stefan squirming on the ground trying to get the stake out of his back made for an interesting sight. So long as Elena behaved herself, neither of them needed to suffer. Elijah would soon be here with the 'dead' witch Bonnie and the older Salvatore. Not that it mattered much, there was nothing they could really do stop this.

The witch continued her chants, now it was time for Caroline to make an appearance. Not to far in the distance he spotted Rebekah half carrying Caroline who appeared out of sorts from what he could tell, though he knew that was due to the witches. When his eyes met Rebekah's, he nodded once to show that he could set her down there and he would retrieve her himself.

Klaus made Caroline a silent promise her friend would live, but considering the planning and scheming she had set in motion meant punishment. On the one who knew Caroline would not pleased with it, on the other this was how he operated and she would learn to accept it. Klaus walked to stand beside the fire ring that held Elena in place, she was on her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Don't fret, your time is almost here," he remarked.

The defiant stare he received almost made him grin. He continued to walk on, he glanced at Stefan still trying to get the stake out of his back and wondered what he ought to do with his former friend. Originally he planned to take the Stefan he remembered on a joy ride, but with Caroline in the picture that plan changed. It was likely he would have to leave the Ripper behind. It was unfortunate to be sure. He shook the thoughts away, for now, he needed to get Caroline.

Propped against a tree with a clouded mind, knot in her stomach and ache in her chest, Caroline was trying to get herself together. She had woken up to see her mother beside her in her room, feeling awful and she couldn't remember why. Matt had shown up as well to see her, memories of their break up had replayed in her mind. Even if they still went to the dance together, it was more to save face and there had been more pressing matters to attend to at the time, Klaus had been at that dance to.

Apparently she had been missing for two days, she was going to be the vampire that Klaus needed to perform the ritual, her, Tyler and Elena were meant to die out here. Then something happened, Bonnie had gotten them out in time, but as Caroline struggled to get back to her senses she knew the ritual was happening now. She could feel it and she heard Elena out there. At least her friend was still alive.

How Caroline had ended up here, she didn't know. Her head was too clouded, she couldn't see straight let alone get a clear thought to process in her mind. Using whatever reserves of strength she had left, she focused her sight to see Elena surrounded by fire, Stefan on the ground and walking over to her was someone she didn't recognize, but guessed must be Klaus. Was she about to be the vampire he sacrificed anyway? Did that mean Tyler had been sacrificed?

Her arms wrapped around her stomach, she was aching all over and couldn't breathe clearly as she tried to get her senses to work with her. They refused to. Helplessly she leaned back against the tree, how had this happened, how could she have still ended up captured after she had been freed from his hold? There had to be something, anything she could do to fight back, to run away, to stop this. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she clenched her jaw and scrunched her eyes, trying to block out the knot in her stomach and the pain that flared up around her neck, as if vervain had been there.

"Almost over love," she heard a muffled voice say.

It was then she noticed she was no longer propped against a tree and was being carried bridal style in someone's arms, someone she recognized yet didn't know. Fear gripped her heart, she had to move, she had to run. Whoever held her was liking carrying her to be sacrificed. Even as she strained to move, the most she could manage was her head lullying back slightly and whoever held her was kind enough to adjust their hold so that her head rested on their shoulder.

The scent reached her, it stood out more than anything else. The forest, the pine, mixed with spice. She'd smelled it before, recently too and it reminded her of home, safe. Caroline forced her eyes to look up to see a man she didn't know, who must be the one called Klaus. Her neck flared up, the burning grew worse along with an ache in her right wrist causing her to cry out.

Klaus held her tighter, "It will be okay. I promise, you'll be just fine."

Klaus hated to see Caroline this way. The last he had seen her she had been in a comatose state and now, while more responsive, in more pain. The witch, he relearned her name was Greta, had explained that she would be exhausted and out of it due to her soul returning to her body and now dealing with this ritual. Part of Klaus had been prepared to call off this ritual, he had everything he needed and would be fine to wait until the next full moon if it meant his wife would be with him again.

However Elijah had convinced him that regardless of when he did it, the affect would be poor on Caroline and that it was best to do it now, Rebekah had hesitantly agreed. And so here he was, holding Caroline close to him as he walked to the alter. He passed the doppelganger and ripper who were both shocked to see that he had their friends in his arms.

"No, Caroline," Elena shouted at the top of her lungs, "No, no, please don't take her! Let her go!"

Caroline wasn't supposed to be here. She had been spelled inside her house with her mother, Tyler and Matt to keep them safe. Bonnie had done it herself, there was no possible way that Klaus could have gotten any of them. And why was she here at all, a vampire had already been sacrificed, did he need more? Was he doing it because of their defiance? Because of their plans? Elena shook her head fearfully, this all had to be some truly horrible dream and she begged and pleaded with all her might that this nightmare would end.

Stefan had gasped out, "No, not Caroline. "

Klaus ignored them as he marched to the witch. He held her carefully and watched with disdain as the witch cut open the wrist Mikael had bitten all those years ago. Caroline hissed against him at the cut, he whispered some assurances that she was safe and that this would be the worst of it. Though part of him knew that was not case.

When the curse on the two of them broke, he would turn into a wolf and all of her magic will fill her once again. The first time it had been on her birthday, he learned it hadn't been overwhelming and he hoped the same could be true for tonight. Once the witch had enough blood, she moved Caroline's wrist from where it hovered over the flames. The fire glowed brighter and larger than before.

When the fire settled Caroline's skin began to take on a golden glow, similar to what he saw her do during one of their escapades in the woods behind their home. Caroline released a pained cry at the feeling of her magic entering her once again, though she didn't recognize the feeling, only that it was a lot. Considering she had been stripped of all her magic hours ago only for it to be shoved back, combined with her journey to the present, it was a miracle she could even make a sound.

"Caroline," Elena screamed once more, tears in her eyes.

When the light faded from Caroline, Rebekah appeared behind Klaus with an expectant look on her face. Without a word, Klaus handed Caroline over to Rebekah carefully. Soon enough the curse over Caroline would be broken, it would take a little time, likely until Klaus' own curse was lifted. It didn't matter so much, only that by the end of the night he would have his wife back.

"Straight home," Klaus said holding his sister's gaze.

"Of course," Rebekah said with a grin, "See you then."

In the blink of an eye Rebekah disappeared leaving Klaus to stand at the fire. He turned his gaze towards Elena and Stefan below to see not much had changed. Elena was still in tears and Stefan was still squirming about, now all that was left was for Elijah to arrive with the two party crashers.

* * *

After The Ritual

* * *

When Caroline opened her eyes, the headache came and that caused black spots to swarm her vision and the ground moved beneath her. A cry escaped her as the memories of another life flooded her senses, washing over her eyes without mercy. How hours ago she had blacked out and no one could find her because she had been truly gone. Not dead, but not in this time, as if she had just vanished.

Caroline forced herself to sit up, an onslaught of images hit her once again. The Originals, the oldest vampires in history had been tormenting people for centuries, were responsible for unspeakable horrors that made Caroline want to throw up. Yet it was these same vampires who let her into their home, who welcomed her with open arms as humans. She was married to one, to Niklaus, her Niklaus. He was the one who had sent Katherine Pierce on the run, the one who had been trying to sacrifice her friends, yet he was the one who made her beautiful carvings, he held her when she was frightened.

A sob wracked her body and was torn from her throat, the horrors that they had committed, the damage that had been left in their wake. The image of her family in the past, dressed in soft colors with innocence in their eyes overshadowed by the family now dressed in dark clothes drenched in blood, pain and vengeance in their gaze. A choked scream escaped her as she shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the sweet memories with the bitter present.

Her stomach rolled, she felt the cool touch and warm embrace of her magic pulse in her veins. The memory of Mikael practically tearing out her throat hit her next, followed by the feeling of Esther draining the magic from her body. It had only been hours ago to her, forgotten in that time and yet it had really happened a thousand years ago. It was overwhelming, it was too much and she couldn't control it.

Strong arms wrapped her trembling frame, arms she immediately recognized. It was Klaus, the big bad. Nik, her sweet lover. Niklaus Mikaelson, her husband. Caroline could smell him, the aroma of the forest floor, pine straw and a hint of spice. She inhaled sharply, she released a gasp. Every breath she took felt like fire, as if the air was coated in vervain. She could see them all, dancing around a fire and laughing sweetly.

"Caroline, breathe," he whispered into her ear, "Listen to me love, focus on me."

"You, you're here, you." Caroline stumbled over her words, "You're alive. You're actually here."

"So are you," Klaus said grinning at her, one hand cupping her cheek.

A thousand years he thought he would never see her face again. For some lifetimes he even considered loving another, but none like her, never like her. And then he abandoned that love in favor of other means. Yet as Klaus stood there taking in every aspect of her face, how she looked the same as the night he lost her. He couldn't stop the choked up feeling in his throat, the ache in his chest.

That deep love and happiness he had pushed aside for so many years came rushing back to him, consuming him in this moment. Her smile was sweet, filled with the joy neither of them could speak. With a shaking hand she rested her hand to his cheek, trying to take in the sight of him. He looked strong, his hair was cut short, his eyes still shining like she remembered, but she couldn't deny the haunted look they held.

"I thought I would never see you again," Klaus said, his voice strained.

Caroline pressed her forehead to his, "That makes two of us."

Klaus brought his hand into her hair as her hands slipped around his neck. In a second their lips connected, it was filled with joy, longing and sorrow. All the time apart, all the happiness of finding each other once more. For these few moments Caroline could forget everything that had happened to her recently, forget the curse, forget her death, forget the last sight she had of him. How he held her as she lost her life, tears fell down her cheeks as she kissed him harder, afraid to stop, afraid it wasn't real. What broke them apart was a wave of Caroline's magic and the cracking of his bones. Their curses were still breaking, the transition wasn't done with them yet.

"We were both cursed, but it's broken now," Caroline said softly, a question in her eyes.

Klaus nodded, "Yes. The transition shouldn't last much longer."

Caroline visibly swallowed, she shut her eyes, "A doppelganger, you needed a doppelganger to dra- please tell me she's alive."

"For you she is," Klaus replied quietly, "However I cannot say I am through with her. Her blood is rare and I will need more of it."

Caroline wanted to ask him about that, she wanted to question him for what else he could possibly need Elena for, but no words left her. The warm and cool brush of her magic hit her sharply, it took her attention. Silently she wrapped her arms around his neck and took his scent, trying to steady her nerves. The world around them shook momentarily, as if an earthquake were starting only for it to leave. All the magic she had was being pushed back into her, she knew she could perform a spell, though the possibility of it going haywire was high. The feeling of the magic was there; but she felt unstable and on the edge of losing what little control she might have. She felt Klaus jerk, causing her to pull back.

"Are you alright," Caroline asked as a painful wave of the magic hit her.

Klaus tightened his grip around her, "I should be asking you that love."

Caroline took an uneasy breath, "Have you, have you turned into a wolf yet?"

"I have, though I returned to this form quickly to come to you," Klaus informed her, holding their gaze.

Caroline frowned, "I'm sorry."

"I'd endure any pain if it meant I could see you," Klaus told her, the intensity of his gaze surprising her, "You have no reason to apologize."

Caroline offered him a weak smile, "You were always a romantic."

Klaus' grin was blinding, "Only for you."

Caroline shut her eyes, burning sensation went through veins as if she had been injected with vervain. Whispers echoed in her ears, her ancestors were telling her to stop fighting it, but she hadn't even realized she was fighting it. Klaus held her face in his hands, his eyes stared into her own as the tears continued to slide down. The witches told him that there was a chance her curse breaking would as painful as his own, that while he felt the pain of turning into a true wolf, Caroline would feel the pain of magic fighting her vampirism.

Her eyes turned red, veins by bulging under her eyes and her fangs showing themselves, he then felt her magic wash over him for a moment. However as her face changed, he noticed golden specks in her red eyes. When a witch turned to a vampire, their connection to magic was severed. Since Caroline's magic had been hidden by this curse, her magical connection had never been severed and just needed to be accessed. Witches magic, melding with vampirism. Her face returned to normal, but she looked even more pained than before.

"It should be over soon," Klaus said, he sounded reassuring.

Caroline didn't seem to believe his words, "I don't think so. Ah!"

A sharp pain went through head, she brought her hands to her temples and took a deep breath.

Klaus hugged her closer to his chest and she didn't resist. Memories of the past seemed to push themselves through everything else, she felt Mikael tear into her throat and hugged Klaus closed to her. Her chest tightened, a burst of magic rushed out of her startling Klaus, but he did not let her go. Caroline's breathing started to pick up in speed, she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. Something was wrong.

"Come on sweetheart," Klaus said to her softly, "We have to move."

She shook her head, stuttering she said, "No, no, Niklaus, I can't, I can't breathe. I feel, I can see M-"

Caroline's hands flew to her neck with a panicked gaze and Klaus immediately understood what she meant. The memory of that night, of Mikael killing her seemed to be at the forefront of her mind now. Being killed by Mikael and losing her magic was still fresh, then the traveling from the past to the future had practically drained her of any remaining energy only for all her magic to be returned and pushed into her once again. It was all so much.

Her face shifted to look like a vampires ready to strike, red eyes, the grey veins and fangs bared themselves. She couldn't stop the hissing sound from leaving her. Perhaps this was just meant to be her transition from vampire to witch vampire, if such a thing really could exist. One could not be both.

Klaus hugged her tightly, "It's alright, I've got you. He cannot ever hurt you again. You're safe."

Caroline released a shuddering breath, "It's so fresh… Wait, Niklaus or I guess Klaus…"

"You can still me call me Niklaus," he said pulling back, his eyes seemed to smile at her, "It's been so long since I last heard my name on your tongue."

Caroline smiled at him, it was gentle. She was married, that seemed to shock her for a moment. She was married to the most powerful vampire in all of vampire history, he was responsible for so many horrors that she didn't even want to think of or consider. Yet she still loved him, it didn't matter as much as it maybe should have mattered to her. All she knew was that she still loved him and she doubted there was anything he could do to change that.

"Things are really messed up right now aren't they," Caroline remarked dryly.

Klaus didn't fight a laugh, "Things are in the more interesting side of things. Not to worry though. It's all under control."

Caroline leaned heavily against him, her energy fading fast as another wave of magic rushed out of her and she heard Klaus' bones break and heal. The memories of the past, the realization of the present, they sent an ache through her chest. The love she felt for the man holding her, the terror she felt for the deeds he had done. The sorrow she felt for the loss of a family, the joy at knowing they were alive.

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes, Caroline was unsure of what she could say and Klaus felt similarly. When he first spotted Caroline in this time he feared her feelings that existed centuries ago and may not exist anymore. But now those worries left him. For the first time in ages, he felt as if things could be put back together and no longer remain as broken as they were.

When his bones did not break again and no more magic waves hit her, he decided now was as good as any to get moving. Klaus maneuvered Caroline gently in his embrace until he was able to securely hold her and stand. As he did so, her arms weakly wrapped around his neck. A feeling of deja vu hit Klaus, the first time he met her.

"You have nothing to worry about love, I won't let you fall," Klaus told her sincerely.

Caroline's eyes flashed with recognition, "Good, because then I wouldn't be happy with you."

Klaus smiled, pleased that she remembered and said it back to him. That hope flared to life in his chest once more. Yes, he was very different than the man she had known in the past, but he was confident that it wouldn't be a problem. The connection they shared couldn't be broken, they were like the sun and moon, he knew it. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Caroline closed her eyes at the feeling, he had done it often when they were in their home, it had always reminded her that she was safe, that he cared about her, that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I need to get home," Caroline said softly.

Klaus nodded, "As you wish."

* * *

Elijah thought it would be best to wait outside, choosing to allow his brother and sister in law a moment to be together. Rebekah stood beside him, though she wanted to see Caroline and comfort her, she knew it was better not to overwhelm her friend. They looked in the direction of the house to see Klaus carrying her outside towards them with a pained look on his face. Although it could never be denied that he was a horrible man, it could also never be denied how much he loved her.

"How is she," Rebekah asked when Klaus stood before them in the garden.

Klaus looked at his wife as he said, "A bit overwhelmed with some pain, but that is to be expected. The magic hits in waves rushing in and out, I cannot day how else it will react."

"Then we cannot delay," Elijah said to them. If they did not get Caroline somewhere safe, she would be sure to hurt herself and others in the state she was in.

"He's right," Rebekah agreed, "We need to get moving soon, get her to safety."

Caroline stared at the two new faces. The memories rushed through her, she could not hide a wince, but she knew them. Whatever they had been about to say died on their lips as they looked at Caroline with her memories for the first time. Her usually bright eyes were bloodshot and slightly haunted, her exposed skin coated in a thin layer of sweat as she shook slightly in their brother's arms. Klaus was not fairing much better, he had a thin layer of sweat over his skin and his eyes seemed hollow.

Caroline looked at Rebekah first, "Reba?"

Rebekah smiled at the ridiculous name, it had been so long since she heard it, "Yes Carol?"

Caroline released a laugh though it was so soft. "Hi." Her gaze shifted to her left, she grinned gently, "Elijah."

"At your service," Elijah told her with a little smile.

Caroline tried to smile back, but it broke as her cries returned pitifully, "I can't believe you're here."

Rebekah moved to her side and put their foreheads together, "You're going to make me cry Caroline. I have missed you so. You have nothing to worry about anymore. Okay?"

"It's good to see you, each of you," Caroline said honestly with shimmering eyes that meant each of their gazes.

That wasn't a lie. Even though her mind was struggling to put all the pieces together, she could not deny the happiness in her at having them all around her. The energy it was taking for her to remain alert was fading fast. Her head rested on Klaus' shoulder, her arms relaxed further and luckily her breathing had finally evened out enough so that her body no longer shook. Though tears still fell from her eyes, she knew she couldn't stop them if she tried.

"Caroline," Rebekah said standing closer to her brother and sister in law, she looked down at Caroline, "We need to get moving, get out of here."

"Out of Mystic Falls," Caroline asked in a whisper.

Rebekah could only nod once. Now that they had their Caroline back, how could they possibly leave her behind? This family had not been the same since that fateful night when she was killed, it had already been breaking with the loss of Henrik. Though Rebekah was still wary of Klaus, she had a feeling that if anyone could keep him in line it would be Caroline. Elijah had been trying to get their family to be together for decades and decades, this would be one of many steps to get that back. Would taking Caroline with them be the best option? Klaus believed so, Rebekah for the most part did too, but Elijah had turned hesitant.

"I have to get home," was all Caroline could say.

She couldn't leave with them, her friends were still out there and could be looking for her. Plus her mom, she needed to get to her mom, she had to get to her mom. Despite her mental protests, she rested her head on Klaus' shoulder. A slight wave of magic rushed out of her for all the Originals to feel. It felt similar to a warm breeze. Caroline's eyes closed, she couldn't fight it.

"We get her home first," Klaus stated, "Then we have much to discuss."

The three sped to the Forbes house where her mother was waiting. When Rebekah took Caroline away to complete the ritual, she had told Liz Forbes that she along with her brothers and Caroline would return here. The human, Matt, was unconscious in the Forbes home, but he would be just fine. As the three siblings arrived at the home, the sheriff was there to greet them at the door with a strained expression that turned to worry and relief at the sight of her daughter in the arms of an Original vampire, her husband no less.

"Caroline," Liz said, concerned.

"She's alive, but exhausted and overwhelmed," Klaus said softly, "Her curse is broken."

Liz nodded, she had been made aware of the curse and everything thanks to a distant relative by the name of Lexi. This relative was currently in her guest room, making sure that Matt and Tyler remained unconscious. In the meantime Liz could focus on Caroline and the three vampires before her. She did not want to invite them in, but she knew that she couldn't leave them out there. Not when they were technically family and were proving to care more about her daughter than anything else.

Besides, her ancestors had informed her that everything which had transpired had been their goal all along. Quietly, Liz invited Elijah and Klaus inside the home, which they both offered her a grateful smile. Once they were all in, Liz lead Klaus to Caroline's room where he laid her down gently and placed a soft kiss to her forehead before turning to face Liz.

"I understand that you do not know me. That the stories you must have heard paint me in a bad light," Klaus started hesitantly, "But just know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. I love her, dearly."

Liz only nodded in acknowledgement, presently she had nothing to say to her son-in-law. All her energy and attention needed to fall on Caroline. Silently, Lexi appeared in the doorway with a comforting expression on her face for Liz. It was not everyday that one of your ancestors shows up in the flesh or your daughter getting turned into a witch vampire hybrid, the first one. When Klaus turned away from the sheriff, he was surprised to see Lexi standing there in the doorway. Her grin was blinding.

"It's been a long time," Lexi drawled.

Klaus nodded, his tone was cross, "Indeed. These days are filled with many surprises and familiar faces."

Lexi raised an eyebrow, "No kidding. Come on wolf hybrid, let's leave my cousins to rest. I'll be back soon Cousin Liz."

Liz replied, "See you in a bit."

Lexi flashed her a charming grin, though Klaus noticed there was something strained in her eyes. Without another word spoken, Lexi walked out towards the living room with Klaus behind her. The next order of business would be to determine what happens now. Even though Caroline had her memories and could access her witch abilities, not all was right with the world.

Lexi could tell that Klaus had this delusion of grandeur that once Caroline had her memories and magic, they could run off and see the world. A thousand years ago that would have worked, but Caroline was home now, everything changed. Elijah stood by the fireplace with one arm the mantelpiece while Rebekah was sitting on the couch. At the sight of Lexi, Rebekah jumped to her feet in surprise.

"Are you both from this time," Rebekah asked, walking over to her.

"I'm from the 17th century, Caroline is from this time though," Lexi replied simply.

Rebekah pulled her into a hug, "Today is turning out to be a very good day. Though I have to wonder how ever did either of you get to our time?"

Lexi returned her embrace, "A story for another day. Now we have some business to discuss."

"Quite so," Klaus stated, his tone serious, "We were set to leave this town soon as the curse was broken. I suggest leaving by dawn."

"You can't take Caroline with you," Lexi said, shaking her head.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, he held back a growl, "And why is that Alexia?"

"Easy Niklaus, she has a reason for saying so and I want to hear it," Elijah spoke in an almost bored tone.

The response made Lexi grin. It had been ages since she had least seen them. After Caroline's wedding, Lexi had been returned to this time about a decade before her untimely death. Much to her joy and gratefulness, her ancestors allowed her to keep her memories in order to watch over Caroline and help whenever necessary.

Lexi had changed a good number of things, all for the benefit of helping her cousin. The choices she made allowed her to protect Caroline and keep her life which had been a pleasant thing. For a moment she looked at each of the siblings wondering how best she could put this, Elijah she knew would be calm and agree with her, Klaus would go off the handle and she didn't know about Rebekah. Guess she'd find out.

"Caroline's life is here, her friends and mother, everything," Lexi started and gestured around the room, "You can't just whisk her away from it. Especially when to her she's only just gotten it back."

"What do you mean," Rebekah asked, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lexi glanced at her, "Caroline was brought to your time two days ago and returned today. In her mind she has been gone a year. Not to mention her mind is a little screwed up right now with the fact that she died, she had known that Klaus was coming after her friends and now realizes that he's also her husband. Oh! And how could I forget that all the magic she had access to was drained out of her hours ago and then pushed right back in."

When none of the siblings spoke, Lexi continued,"To y'all it was a thousand years ago, for Caroline it's barely been twelve hours."

Klaus clenched his jaw, Elijah spoke before he could, "Because of this ordeal you think it would be unwise to have Caroline with us?"

Lexi nodded, "I think it'd be a terrible to uproot her again. She needs to stay here. Besides, Klaus intends to cause issues for her friends and I highly doubt she'd be able to stand in that fight."

Rebekah thought for a moment, that hadn't been something they considered. In the excitement of having her alive, they hadn't been thinking of anything besides keeping her with them. If the decision fell to them then it wouldn't be a problem, but there was a chance that Caroline wouldn't choose to run off with them, let alone fight beside them. The thought stung a good deal as far as Rebekah was concerned.

Elijah had more less expected this would come up. While he believed that Caroline needed to be with them for a number of reasons, he also knew that ripping her from the only true home she had ever known would be cruel. It was a cruel thing they could not do to her. However it begged the question of what were they supposed to do now?

It wasn't as if they could just walk away from her now that she had been brought back to them, calling it a miracle was an understatement. Caroline couldn't leave, did that mean they could all stay? Not exactly considering her friends wanted them run out of town. Technically that didn't matter, since their family was not always welcomed in a number of places, but the strain it would place om Caroline seemed unfair. Their presence here combined with her memories would lead to a number of problems where she would be torn between loyalties.

"So what do you suggest we do," Elijah questioned with his head tilted down.

Lexi looked at Klaus when she answered, "Leave her here in Mystic Falls. Whether or not her memories of y'all remain is up for debate."

"What," Klaus ground out at those words, his fangs poked out, "Her memory is certainly not going anywhere."

"I'm inclined to agree with my brother for once. Why would we remove her memories of us," Rebekah questioned sharply.

Lexi ran her fingers through her hair unimpressed, "Likely Klaus will be back to cause trouble which means Caroline's friends get in the way. You expect her to have an easy time fighting you or fighting them? It'll tear her up to see this war."

Klaus sped to Lexi, standing right in front of her with fury in his eyes, "Caroline belongs with our family. Her little rag tag friends will have to adjust to life without her."

"I'm not talking about her friends adjusting, I'm talking about Caroline," Lexi hissed at him, her fangs baring.

"Taking her memories is the dumbest idea I've ever heard, and you have no right to suggest it," Rebekah snapped, her eyes red.

"She will be fine with us," Klaus growled, his eyes turned golden.

"Or miserable," Lexi bit back, "You plan to force her away from the people she loves? For her to be held hostage by the people who look like the ones she knew only for her to discover first hand just how twisted you've become?"

"We are not leaving her behind," Klaus roared.

Elijah separated the two before things could get out of hand, "That is quite enough. Surely we can discuss without turning barbaric."

Klaus stepped back, a scowl set on his face as this conversation floated around in his mind. After believing the woman he loved had been killed as part of this curse and discovering her to be alive, he had a new goal in mind and that was bringing her home. Damn the consequences, she was his wife and she belonged at his side where he could protect her, give her everything her heart desired. The two of them as hybrids would be the strongests being on this planet, nothing could ever harm them and no one could stand in their way. Now it seemed that his visions were not meant to stand which he could not allow.

"A millennia has passed since her demise. Now that she lives, I refuse to allow anything to keep me from her any longer," Klaus stated coldly, he gestured to them, "Are you going to stand in my way?"

Lexi made an exasperated expression, "For her sake yes. You love her, then let her go. Let her adjust to her magic, stick by her friends without any of you to make her life more complicated than it already is."

"Caroline deserves to know the truth," Klaus practically barked at her.

"I'm not saying she'd never remember you," Lexi said sharply, "But for the time being, it'd be in her best interest that she not have anything to do with you."

Elijah narrowed his gaze. Something about this didn't add up, it was clear Lexi wanted to help and protect Caroline, but the memory removal seemed like the worst possible way to accomplish the goal. Without her memories she would still be in the battles to come, just believing that the other side were nothing, but strangers. Hardly seemed right.

Rebekah didn't say anything, but she was not happy with that. Of course she wanted to take her sister with them on whatever adventure was ahead, but how could she knowing that Caroline had already been ripped away from her family here before? How was Caroline supposed to handle the warring sides of her friends and in-laws?

Klaus was not done with Mystic Falls, her friends would fight him and try to get rid of him. Caroline would be caught in the middle and having her choose between them seemed brutally unfair. However that left them with a question of how were they supposed to make it fair? Rebekah glanced to her left to see Caroline's mother watching them, absorbing the conversation.

"Sheriff Forbes," Elijah greeted with a nod, "Would you care to tell us what you feel is best for Caroline?"

The Sheriff took a moment to respond, "Truth be told I don't want her involved with any of you knowing who you are, but I can't make her decisions for her and neither can any of you."

Without making a sound, the subject of the conversation appeared behind her mother. Soon as Lexi and Klaus left her bedroom, Caroline sat up to talk to her mother before she started listening in on the conversation happening below. She was a witch and vampire, married to the big bad Klaus Mikaelson. On the one she was thrilled to have her husband back, but the problem came in wondering just how much of her husband was there considering there were a thousand years of change he had gone through. The same was said for Elijah and Rebekah, how different were they?

It didn't matter _that_ much to Caroline, she still loved them, she knew she still loved them, she could feel it. However this contrasted to her present day memories of them, of Klaus being their enemy and the rumors of all the bad things he had done over the course of his life. It was those doubts that brought her ancestors to whisper in her ears, to tell her what they planned to do.

Her ancestors were not the biggest fans of Klaus and his family, yet Caroline questioned why they let her spend so long with them in the first place. Not that they gave her answer. The only thing they gave her was a little insight to their plan, to get of the Mikaelsons from her mind. It was something she couldn't let happen and she just barely found a loophole.

Caroline stepped past her mom to look at everyone in this room with a conflicted expression, her eyes fell on Klaus last and she really felt her heart crack at the sight of him. He looked strong, he looked really good. She wanted to go wherever he was, but she couldn't leave her friends.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered looking into her eyes.

Caroline glanced away from him, "Even if it hurts, I'd rather keep my memories. I want you to know that I don't want to forget you, forget us… but Lexi's right. I can't remember you now."

Klaus appeared in front of her, she jumped not expecting him to do that. With those blue eyes that could see through her. It was gaze she had seen hours ago, but it did truly feel like it was lifetimes ago. In reality that was true.

Klaus cupped her cheek in his hand as he told her, "That's not true. Even with the issues arising with your friends, we'd do our best to keep it… contained. As long as we stand together, nothing could ever keep us apart."

"It's not so much about my friends that are an issue," Caroline said softly, "That was Lexi's poor ass excuse."

"It is still something to think about," Lexi remarked dryly.

Caroline didn't acknowledge that, "It's more to do with my ancestors. They want to take my memories of you, your family, all of it away by dawn."

A heavy silence entered the room, surprise on everyone's faces except for Liz and Lexi who merely exchanged strained expressions. It was something they had known from the beginning, but were not at liberty to say. As soon as Caroline had been taken away, Liz heard her ancestors whispering in her ears that she would be safe and upon her return, she wouldn't remember where they brought her. When Liz went to see Caroline get married, she knew that her daughter wouldn't stand the loss of her time there.

Elijah broke the silence, "Why do they wish to take your memory away?"

"And how do we stop it," Rebekah added, her stance defensive.

Caroline looked at them, her eyes shined, "They only sent me back to your time for Niklaus' curse. I was turned into a vampire before my magic could be unlocked and they can't undo that, they tried and it failed because there was no path for me not as a vampire. Lexi could only play around with some changes in time because it didn't interfere with _fate_." Caroline turned her gaze to Klaus. "We weren't in their plans. Not like this."

"Surely there's a way for you to keep your memories," Klaus said, his shoulders sagged slightly.

"Either way my memories will be gone which sucks like hell," Caroline said, her mouth drawn to a frown and voice annoyed, "But, if you take my memory away, if you lock it, then they can't touch it. Lock my memories away, lock my magic away with it."

Her ancestors intended to take her memory of what happened a thousand years ago away from her and not return them. If they took the memory, she may never get it back and that was not something she could risk. There wasn't a counter spell for it, not one that she knew of anyway and they wouldn't tell her if she asked. It still didn't make any sense to Caroline why they would do it, but she knew she couldn't let them. However after spending the past several minutes running through this plan, she was almost certain it could work. That she had a loophole.

"I don't know all the specifics of how this magic works, it's not like Bonnie's or ancestral or normal. But if they get into my head to take our time together away, there's no guarantee I could get them back," Caroline said with shimmering eyes.

Klaus gripped her hands tighter, "How would this work?"

Caroline glanced at her mom before looking back at him, "Before my ancestors sent me away, they undid the compulsion on my mom. My _compulsion._ There's a chance they could undo a regular vampires compulsion, but not an Originals and certainly not the hybrids. You can compel me to forget."

"Caroline, how would that solve anything," Rebekah protested in anger, "You still wouldn't know who we are!"

Caroline turned to face Rebekah, "I wouldn't remember for a little while, but I'd have a chance to get the memories back."

"And once your memories are back then your psycho ancestors could just remove them again," Rebekah argued, her eyes alight with anger at the situation.

"They wouldn't be able to after," Caroline said with a shake of her head.

"Please explain how that makes a lick of sense," Rebekah said crossing her arms over her chest.

Caroline looked to Lexi, a faint smile on her face, "You told me a week after your arrival that our ancestors could mess with our heads. They almost had me forget my friends and the danger they were in."

"I remember, but what's your idea with compulsion," Lexi asked, not quite following.

"If I locked my own memories, or get them locked I should say and have only one key, then the memories become tainted," Caroline explained, she looked around the room, "It's like firing clay. You can't mold the clay after it's been heated up and solid. Memories are a bit like that. Once he marks the memory, they can't do anything with it without breaking something. They won't risk that."

"How can you be certain of this," Elijah questioned next.

Caroline didn't answer right away. There was a chance she was wrong, there was a chance that it wouldn't work. The only thing she had to go off of was the reactions her ancestors couldn't hide. Her plan was ticking them off, some of them were afraid, some of them defeated and others proud.

"Our magic is weird, okay it's crazy, but it's not invincible. All magic has loopholes, this has to be one of them," Caroline said softly.

"It's a bit out there, but it could work. What do you think Cousin Liz," Lexi said, her eyes fell to the Sheriff.

Liz glanced around the room. She was never great with all this magic stuff, she truthfully didn't know if it would work. However she knew it was the best option that Caroline could take.

Clearly, Liz spoke, "I'm no expert with magic and I can't say it will work. But, based on how annoyed most of them feel I imagine Caroline's close enough to the loophole they didn't want her to find."

Caroline grinned, "It's our best chance guys, my best chance to remember you and my time with you one day."

"Is there truly no option where you get to remember us the whole time," Rebekah asked, not hiding her disappointment.

"I'm sorry Reba, but this is the best way," Caroline said, slowly her eyes found Klaus', "Lock my magic and memory away. Tie it to yourself, make yourself become the key."

"Tie it to myself, how do you mean," Klaus asked searching her eyes, wondering what her plan was.

Caroline grinned a sweet smile, "Try to wow me with your charms, get to know me here. I won't admit that I like you. I can tell that I'll fight it without these memories. Tell me that my memory, my magic, can return when I admit to myself that I want you. Or one day when you think I'm ready, compel me to remember. Either way, you would be my key."

"You'd give me that much power," Klaus whispered to her in surprise.

Caroline nodded, "I know you may not be exactly who you once were, but I still trust you. If you lock it and one day unlock it, then I have full access, it's a loophole in my ancestors ways around magic. It has to be _you_."

Klaus frowned at his wife with deep sorrow in his eyes. Having spent so much time away from her, he didn't want to spend another minute without her by his side. However, he could not risk the chance that she never come back when he had already experienced so much life without her with him. That chance of it happening again, he could not take.

Anger with her ancestors for this rushed through him, he could feel it bubbling inside him and it threatened to escape into the open. The only thing keeping this from happening was Caroline's close proximity. The rest of the family members in this room exchanged glances, uncertain of what they should say or anything should be said during their intimate moment.

Lexi had to admit that Caroline's plan could work, she could tell that their ancestors would be annoyed, but they would get over it later. With this plan Caroline wouldn't be torn between two warring sides, she would get to stay here where she was safer and she would show their family how much of a pawn she wasn't. It had her vote of approval.

Liz was apprehensive about her daughter's involvement with the Original family, even more so knowing that her magic would still be locked away until she got her way to be with said family. However there was some pride there. Their ancestors were not the worst ones out there, they tended to try and play around with their descendants, but Caroline was about to show them how it wouldn't work on her. That was enough for Liz right now, though she wondered just what would happen after. If their ancestors would try to stop her or get her magic back or watch and let Caroline handle this.

"Okay," Klaus whispered to her, "Okay, I will."

Caroline leaned forward and pressed her lips against his own, light and gentle as their first shared kiss. It was far too short for either of them, but time was running out. Reluctantly, Caroline pulled away. They had an audience and she had some goodbyes to say. Her mother and Lexi, she would be seeing them again, but Elijah and Rebekah, she needed to tell them goodbye since she never had the chance in the past. Caroline stepped away from Klaus and walked over to her siblings in law with a pained smile.

"This is only goodbye for now. And it certainly won't last a thousand years either," Caroline said with a quick laugh. "We all have things to do. I imagine you'll be back here with whatever scheme and we will be on opposite sides… but I am confident it won't be long before we are all on the same side again."

Rebekah pulled Caroline into a hug, she spoke sadly, "We won't be on opposite sides, we'll always be there for you. This is so unfair."

Caroline hugged her back tightly, "It is, but it won't last forever."

When Caroline let go of Rebekah, she turned to hug Elijah who was waiting for her. It would be difficult for him to have to stand on the opposite side, but he was confident they would be able to work through it. This entire situation appeared more complicated than it should have been, or maybe it was just the right amount of complex. Either which way, Elijah was sad to have only had his sister-in-law back for some moments only to lose her once again. For when they returned to Mystic Falls, Caroline would see them as adversaries and strangers. There was hope though, a chance that it would not always be this way.

"I'll see you again," Caroline said pulling away, "Keep them out of trouble for me?"

Elijah smiled, "I always do."

Caroline nodded. She turned around and walked over to her husband. His hands rested on her waist as her hands rested on his shoulders, a pain look came alive on both of their faces. This should have been their proper hello instead of goodbye, even if the goodbye would not last forever, there was no way to know how long it would last for.

Klaus leaned down and kissed Caroline slowly, taking in the moment as he knew such a moment would not be his for some time now. When the two broke apart, she nodded once to show him that she was ready. No part of her wanted to forget, but she knew this was the best way to do it. Her ancestors wanted her to have magic and she got it, but they wanted to take her away from him permanently. That couldn't stand, she wouldn't let it.

"Tie it to you," Caroline said as a stray tear fell down her cheek, "Be my key."

Klaus held her gaze, he called on his compulsion and spoke softly, "_You will forget your time in the past with myself and my family. You will not access your magic so long as your memories are forgotten. The for these for . When you confess what I know to be true_."

Caroline nodded with hazed look. Klaus kissed her forehead once more before disappearing with his siblings right behind him. Across the street, the Mikaelsons watched with expressions of sorrow, regret and pain at the loss of someone they had only gained back. In the window Caroline began to move around, she was talking to Lexi who was likely explaining what had happened at the ritual and the days she was gone. What story it would be was beyond them, but it was a lesser worry.

Klaus released an uneasy breath as he watched Caroline disappear from his sight. She would not know him now, but he would pursue her and bring her home, make her a better home than she could ever imagine. A silent vow was made as he stood there a moment longer. He would not give up on her, he would ensure that they find their way back to one another. Their connection could not be broken by this, he knew that to be true. It would kill him to let her go off without him, to continue to be the villain of her story, but he was a patient man. At some point in time, they would be together again and would build that life they spoke of.

"_I think we could be like the sun and moon," Niklaus said absently with Caroline in his arms._

_Caroline tilted her head to look up at him, "Why is that?"_

_Niklaus looked down at her, "Well you are clearly the sun with your bright smile, golden personality and shinning light. I would be the moon, as I am constantly surrounded by dakrness, but you make me glow."_

"_Aw," Caroline said with a smile, "That's sweet. But you have your own light to."_

_Niklaus shook his head, "It pales in comparison to yours."_

_Caroline untangled herself from Niklaus and rose to her feet, "Let's dance."_

_Niklaus chuckled as he sat up from the grassy floor, "You want to dance? Here?"_

"_We haven't danced since the fire and I quite enjoyed dancing with you," Caroline said with her winning smile, "Besides, the sun and moon are caught in an immortal dance. If we are to embody them, we should dance for a snippet of time."_

"_As you wish," Niklaus said standing before her._

_His hands rested on her waist and her hands on his shoulders. Slowly, the two swayed with each other under the setting sun, their eyes only focused on each other. For minutes they danced with each other, spinning in circles the way the sun and moon did. Niklaus held her close, Caroline rested her head against his shoulder. _

"I'll be back Caroline," Klaus said softly into the night, "I promise."

With no other words to speak, Klaus took on his wolf form and raced into the night with siblings not far behind.

* * *

**A/N: Guys that's it, that's the end of Sun and Moon. I'm literally tearing up having to say this story is over. I hate the ending of stories, they always bother me cause I just want them to continue forever and ever and ever. But this one is over. **

**I am so beyond grateful for every follow, favorite and review that has come up on this story. It has truly meant a lot to. And now that this story is over, it is time for the second arc which I am really excited for. I'll explain more about the sequel in an announcement chapter when it's posted which should be in a matter of days :) Below is some explanations and news on the sequel story. The big chunk just below is a ramble, so you can skip if you want.**

**This is a side note slash ramble and explanation, but you've made it through all my other notes, so here you go. Now I kind of feel like I should justify taking Caroline's memory away, just because I've re-written why and how it happens at least 12 times and most of them still were not satisfying and if I the writer still feels unsatisfied, then that definitely can translate to the reader. The biggest reason is because I knew I didn't want to write Caroline knowing Klaus was her husband when the hybrids and Silas were all around, I just really didn't want that or to write it all. Originally this story was only going to take place in the past and nothing else, but I didn't like that either so the solution? Skipping that. But I very well knew I could not just write "imagine TVD with Caroline knowing she's Klaus' wife" like come on, if someone wrote that to me, I'd be like "I think I need to see that." So, that didn't happen. In one version both Klaus and Caroline forget for a big reason I'll say in the post when I announce the sequel, but I really hated them both forgetting and said only one is going to forget and it sure wasn't going to be Klaus. So virtually Seasons 3 and 4 with the first parts 5 in TVD happen the same without any issues, there are a few things that do change, but they'll be touched on and mildly explained in the sequel.**

**Now, the news on the sequel story. It will be posted as an Originals FF because it will be my take on Caroline in New Orleans. And it will be ****titled... *drum roll* French Quarter Royals. In a separate post I will explain some important things about the sequel as well as the prologue here first. Then some minutes later that prologue will be on the actual story. **

**Whew, that was a lot to get through. For those who read all that mess, thank you very much I greatly appreciate it. I hope each of you is doing well during these uncertain times. I look forward to seeing each and everyone of you reading the sequel *wink wink***


	25. Sequel Announcement!

**A/N: HEY guys! So French Quarter Royals is going up sooooonnnnn and here's a snippet of the first chapter! I'm really pumped and I hope you guys check out the sequel cause there is so much I have planned for it. The chapters are longer, the writing I think has gotten better, it has more episode influence which some will love or hate, but either way, it's going to be good. I'm really excited! Go check it out and tell me what you guys think! **

* * *

When Klaus first came to New Orleans to see who was conspiring against him, he had not expected to find the little wolf pregnant with his child along with a brewing war between witches and vampires. It had all been a surprise. While he prided himself being able to handle whatever came his way and fight through it, this was more than he bargained for.

He wouldn't say it was more than he could handle, his pride wouldn't allow that, but he could not deny that having some extra help could not be the worst thing. Klaus took the streets of New Orleans, letting his mind wander as he thought of the days events and the issues to come that he would have to face likely on his own. As the thought hit him, a flicker of a memory from so long ago echoed in his mind causing him to stop in his trek. Her voice floating in his ears.

_You are so ready and willing to face the world and all it's troubles alone, but you fail to realize you don't have to. I'd stand with you, always. You are not alone._

Yet all he felt was alone and the thought of her did not ease him like it often would. He took a moment to pretend that she was not as far away as she was, as if she were off on an adventure and would come here, come home to him. The image of her face entered his mind, her sparkling green eyes, her golden hair falling in waves over her shoulders, her smile make him want to grin with her. Klaus took an uneven breath.

Throughout his time in Mystic Falls, he did his best not to put her in harm's way and keep her out of trouble, his siblings helped as best they could without it being obvious or even noticeable. There had been the unfortunate incident where Tyler had bitten Caroline, it hadn't been his fault. Klaus had been ready to go save her soon as he heard, but was reminded that she didn't know him. The last time he had seen her was the curse, saying goodbye, wishing it didn't have to be that way. If he had gone straight there it would have been suspicious so he had to use this to his advantage as well as get close to his wife again.

Klaus thought on the memory more, allowing himself to get lost in it. How he had arrived at her house, Sheriff Forbes opening her door with a worried and angry expression. He wanted to explain himself to her, to tell her what happened he hadn't meant for, but there were other's listening so he could not say all he wanted. If she did not let him in he could just go around as he was already invited. What he did say was enough for the Sheriff though, she let him inside and he went to see Caroline, to really see her. Being the cause of this had been awful for him, he just wanted her safe.

_With sad and tired eyes, she looked at him. There was no hatred in her gaze, no true recognition either, but she knew he was the hybrid. She knew he was tormenting her friends and had landed her here in this state. The sight of her like this reminded Klaus of when she had been sick back home, paling complexion and a shine of sweat along her bare skin._

"_Are you here to kill me," she asked him weakly._

_Never, is what he wanted to say, but he couldn't._

"_On your birthday," he spoke softly, tried to keep his tone up, "Do you really think so low of me?"_

_Her gaze met his, she said, "Yes."_

Klaus had to admit it did sting, each of her rejections stung him more than he could ever say, but he reminded himself again and again she had no idea who he truly was, who they were to each other. It was painful to watch, it was hard to see her with his enemies and getting in the way. Though he had to admit he enjoyed how her friends continued to use her as his distraction. He imagined that even if they hadn't met a thousand years ago, he still would have enjoyed having those small times with her. He loved her in the past, he loved her even more in the present.

Watching her in her time had been wonderful, he only wished they had spent more time with each other. When things began to settle here, when he had a better handle on the situation, he would go to Mystic Falls or to her little college, to see her once again. Perhaps even convince her to journey down with him, maybe even get her memories to return. Without fully realizing it, he pulled out his phone and looked to her contact picture. The sight of her smiling face made him feel warm, a nice feeling he was growing unaccustomed to.

For a few moments, he debated calling her, but the urge died down as he knew there was nothing he could say. Currently she wanted nothing to do with him, he often wondered why. There was an obvious connection, but she ran from it with such vigor and force, covering it with cruel words and hostility. His best guess was that she feared their connection because she had no explanation for it, with any luck her memories were that underlining reason. He imagined having her in New Orleans, showing her the city, giving her everything she could ever want. His phone then lit up with the name Damon Salvatore, a surprise if he ever saw one.

After the third ring, he answered, "The older Salvatore brother. To what do I owe this unpleasantry, someone else bitten by a stray dog?"

"No. Thought you'd like to know the psychotic doppelganger is about to be no more," Damon said, Klaus could hear him pouring himself a drink.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Katerina is dying? Why tell me this?"

Damon answered, "Considering the kitty-kat only has some odd hours left, had a feeling you'd want to soak in the moment. That the little vampire who eluded you for centuries was about to be no more. Your last chance for any revenge."

"I'm listening," Klaus said, a smirk on his face.

Damon didn't give him many details, all he said was that a now very human Katherine would not last the night and he should journey to the Salavatore Estate to have his last revenge. It was more than tempting. The more twisted part of Klaus was pleased to hear this, that finally Katerina would be lost and pay for all the centuries of waiting he had to endure. However as he hung up the phone what made him feel even better was the fact that Caroine would most certainly be there. This meant he could use his time there to bring back the memories she had long forgotten. While he knew she currently wanted nothing to do with him, he had hope that soon as she remembered their past, she would fall into his arms.

Klaus lifted his head towards the sky, basking in the light as he thought of bringing Caroline home with him. He sent a text to Rebekah, informing her that the two of them were making a trip to Mystic Falls. Her reply came quick enough with a question as to why they needed to go to Mystic Falls, but Klaus would not say until they were out of the city. Last thing he needed was for Elijah learn of Katerina's condition, it would be better that he not get involved and remain focused on the city while he took a trip.

Now the most important thing to Klaus was getting Caroline to remember who she was to him. The city was not as contained as he would have liked, but he did not think there would be a perfect time to bring his wife home. It was ambitious and maybe naive for him to believe that the city would be perfectly his anytime soon and he did not want to wait forever. While he meant his words to Caroline that he would be her last love and wait for her, he did still hope that it would not take lifetimes. They had already missed centuries together, he truly didn't want to miss anymore.

Klaus looked down at his phone, pulling up the picture he had of her and said, "I'm coming sweetheart. It's time for you to come back to me."

* * *

**A/N: I said I would touch on some important things about the sequel, here is the biggest thing. Klaus and Hayley still sleep together to have Hope, which leaves the Orginals story line virtually the same, except with Caroline. Remember when I mentioned that there was a version where Klaus and Caroline both forget? Well that was the reason why. W****ith Klaus remembering he's married and then sleeping with Hayley to get Hope, like we all see how that's a problem. The obvious solution was to get him to forget he was married to Caroline in the first place, but I really hated that. I wanted him pursuing Caroline all throughout the parts of TVD I didn't write because he wanted to get his wife back. To me it added this whole layer, that even if I didn't write that all out, just seemed right to me. But now Klaus knows and he sleeps with Hayley or maybe he cose to forger to? Who knows, well I do, but that's beside the point. I won't say how Caroline reacts, I just hope it was in character. My biggest worry is that they'll be OOC and if they are, please politely tell me and help me steer them back in character. Just saying "that's OOC" doesn't help, give me some ideas on how else they should act or be, otherwise I'm stuck.**

**Also, I know there will be plenty of people not happy with me keeping Hayley and Hope. For those who don't like it, I'm sorry to disappoint, but it's there. One thing I will mention though, FQR is the second arc of this entire story. Any guess what the third arc will follow? **

**Anyway, now that you've had to endure all of that rambling, go check out the story!**


End file.
